Bound Together
by Crazy2010
Summary: Charles was a sadistic psychopath, Tiffany was a teenager looking for fun. This is the True Story of Tiffany and Charles Lee Ray and their murderous rampage together. They were bound together by crime, rape and murder. Hope you enjoy, please read n review
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this new story, this story will revolve around Tiffany and Charles but also will show the effect they and their murderous rampage have on their families. Please read and review.

Chapter 1:

Tiffany's normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and her face contorted in an all - consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits, her mouth quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness. Her hands closed into fists and anger and fury rushed through her veins. Tiffany crouched forward, daring her mother to repeat once more the words that had torn her heart into fragments.

"No, your to young. Am sorry you can't go" calmly spoke Bella, Tiffany's mother, as she stood staring at her youngest daughter with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Slamming her hands onto the marble kitchen counter, Tiffany's eyes swelled up with tears before she ran frantically through the house. "Daddy" she screamed as she stormed through the hallway with tears streaming down her face. _They never let me go anywhere _thought Tiffany before she burst into her father's office.

Lighting his cuban cigar, Kenneth Martin took a quick sip of his champagne and long drag of his cigar as he listened to his daughter mutter and mumble about her annoying, horrible life. "I'm sixteen years old! I just want to go out with my friends" moaned Tiffany as she hid her doleful face. Her face was a frightening pale, her eyes were puffy from crying, she was dehydrated and sore. Sobs raked her body as she shook uncontrollably. She was desperate for some freedom and independence.

_-All my friend go out whenever they want_

_-They don't have to ask there parents_

_-I hate my parents so much_

All these thoughts rushed threw her head, she was so resentful and envious of her friends. Her friends all had boyfriends, they'd go out and have fun, their parents didn't want to know were they where every few minutes. _God I hate my life _echoed throughout her head. "Dad am sixteen, this house is like a prison" admitted Tiffany as she began to slowly stroll toward her fathers desk. Kenneth laid his cigar and glass of chamagne onto his desk, his eyes filled with pity and sorrow as he gazed at his cheerless daughter. "Honey" he soothingly said as he stood up, with a reasurring smile wiped across his face, he walked towards his daughter.

"I-want-to-go-with-my-friends" stuttered Tiffany between cries. Lovingly hugging his daughter, Tiffany's head rested on her fathers chest as he insisted "it's to dangerous, I know you want to go out but you haven't got the street smarts". A look of dissapointment and horror wiped across her face before she explained "dad, I know you worry about me but I will be with my friends"

"I know, but your my little girl and me and your mother love you" explained Kenneth before he joked "and worrying that's in the job description of being a parent". Tiffany accidently let out a giggle _he's going to think everything's okay now _before she began to nag him once again "can I go then". Sighing with irritation, Kenneth was desperate for this to end _I love you but I've got work to do_ he thought numerous of times throughout his and his daughters conversation, but still couldn't work up the strength to say it to his daughters pityful face.

"If you don't go, well then invite some of your friends around to our house. Have your own little party" desperately bargained Kenneth

"It's not the same" whimpered Tiffany before she pushed her father aside and rushed out of the room. _Nobody knows how I feel _thought Tiffany.

Running into the safety of her bedroom, Tiffany furiously slammed the door behind her before throwing herself onto her bed. Burying her face deeply into her pillow, she beated her bed with her fists and screamed into the pillow, trying her best to relieve herself from the anger which seemed to overwhelm her. _They don't understand _thought Tiffany, except in her head she was screaming it. She'd turned sixteen just last week, she was relieved to finally reach the age were she thought her parents would finally allow her to gain some independence and freedom.

She loved her parents, but they made her so angry when they didn't allow her to do the things she wanted. She'd already got a reputation as an over-protected teen, her friends had given her parents the nickname "Helicopter mum and dad" because just like a helicopter they'd hover around her. Constantly keeping a close eye on their youngest daughter.

Glancing into her daughters room, Bella sighed with relief when she noticed her daughter was speaking on the phone with her friend. _Finally, she's calmed down_ thought Bella before she popped her head into her daughters room and mouthed "If your good, and don't pull any of these stupid, childish tantrums. I will try and get around your dad. And maybe he'll let you go to the party"

"Thanks mum" shrieked Tiffany happily before she carried on with her conversation on the phone and thought _why the hell didn't she do that in the beginning. _Bella adored her family, she was nice-looking herself. She was tall and slim, with pale ivory white skin. Her eyes were a soulful, serene crystal blue and she had long, golden blonde hair. She was pretty with elegant features, and she had a piercing, clear, cold voice however, her beauty was somewhat marred by her donning an expression that suggested she was sniffing dung whenever she was in the company of those she considered her inferiors. Although she frequently displays a snobby and cold attitude, Bella adored her family and to her they were the most precious things she could have.

"Liz, I'm going to do it" promised Tiffany to her best friend Elizabeth to whom she was speaking to on the phone

"Do you know were to meet me" nervously asked Elizabeth

"Yeah, don't worry about me" giggled Tiffany before she said goodbye and flopped herself onto the bed. _I'm going to do it, I need to get out of this house. I'm going to sneak out _thought Tiffany as she mischeavously smirked.

Chapter 1 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. Sex, Drugs and Rock n Roll

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter please review

Chapter 2:

Shining brightly in the heart of the city, a pulse reverberating with the constant rush of the nightlife began. Soon enough words filled the air as the people of Hackensack, New Jersey begin to let themselves out. A myriad of voices echoed. Cars then fought to get through, kids chased each other on the pavements. A picturesque scene of New Jersey at night paints out before everyones eyes. And yet, they all know for sure that this is not what the nightlife in New Jersey is. There was more, waiting to be unravelled by human hands, waiting to be unveiled.

Draco Starling sat in his cheap, beat-down car, anxiously waiting for Elizabeth. Drinking the last of his beer, he tossed the can out of the window then thought _were the hell is she_. _Oh my god, this is his car_ Elizabeth thought with shock when she noticed Draco's car. The paintwork of the car was faded and was different shades in some places. The shot suspension didn't make for a smooth ride, though the car itself Draco promised ran fairly well for a vehicle of its age. The doors made a loud squeak when Elizabeth opened them and then they had to be slammed hard to make them shut properly. _Though the car was old, tatty and a little worse for wear, one thing was for sure... it didn't lack character _thought Elizabeth.

When Elizabeth leaped into the car, Draco was mesmerized by her radiant beauty. _Wow_ he thought in his head, Elizabeth was like no other girl he had met before. Elizabeth had a good personality, she was kind, sweet with a good sense of humour, and her amazing personality matched her amazing beauty, when Draco first met Elizabeth he expected her to be like every other rich, heiress in New Jersey; a snob but she was nothing like he expected she was better. She had an innocent, angelic face with lively electric blue eyes and long, wavy ash brown hair. Her body was curvy and sexy, she looked stunning in the tight, blood-red dress she was wearing which matched her lucious red lips which Draco desperately wanted to kiss.

_I just want to lean over and kiss her, she's adorable. It's a kiss, she won't mind. No she'll think am weird _Draco thought before he was interrupted by Elizabeth sweetly asking "You okay"

"Am great, dead excited though" Draco smiled anxiously wanting to kiss her

"Good, good" Elizabeth replied before she suddenly blurted "I've got to tell you something".

Draco looked at the divine beauty with a confused look before he insisted she tell him

"Look it's Tiff, she wasn't goint to make it... until I insisted because she was so upset" Elizabeth began

"So what is she coming?" questioned Draco as he thought _I hope she doesn't come_

"She's coming, she going to sneak out" Elizabeth responded almost in a whisper

"Seriously, she's going to sneak out. With the helicopters around, I don't think so" joked Draco as he began to pull away from Elizabeth's house

"Stop it, am serious" sternly replied Elizabeth trying her best to laugh before her gorgeous face slackened, her brows furrowed and her eyes darted to her phone in concern checking if Tiffany had been in touch. Staring at Draco, Elizabeth prayed "I hope she's okay" before she asked Draco "can we drive by her house, just to see if she's left already".

"Off course we can" replied Draco.

Driving from the wealthy neighbourhood Elizabeth lived him, they cautiously drove slowly as they entered the neighbourhood Draco lived in which the snobs called "the ghetto of New Jersey". "The ghetto" was a small area which was filled with small, rat-infested trailer parks, littered with dirty rubbish, and smelt of the bitter stench of alchohol. The smell was sickening to everyone except those who lived there, as the people who lived their were most likely alcholics, bikers, prostitutes or those the snobs looked down upon.

_Oh god_ Elizabeth thought as she gagged because of the revolting aroma which surrounded the car, she'd passed through the neighbourhood numerous times but the smell only ever got worse. Draco's handsome face went bright red with embarresment when he noticed the disgust on Elizabeth's face when she stared out the car window, she never judged the people who lived in "the ghetto" but she couldn't help but gag and "eeww" at the smells and horrific sites.

Draco Starling was a handsome stallion, he was a flirtacious stud who couldn't help but attract beautiful girls, to his suprise though his heart had been captured by Elizabeth, a girl he just couldn't win over. With his soot black hair slicked back and his ivy green eyes flashing wildly, he looked smart and handsome in his new designer clothes Elizabeth thought he had bought but didn't know he had snatched them from a wealthy families washing line.

Finally leaving "the ghetto", they entered the neighbourhood were Tiffany lived, they were relieved to smell the fresh air and the wonderful smell of freshly mowed grass. The people like Tiffany's family who owned the mansions in this neighbourhood were socialites, actors and wealthy business men and women. These people dined on fine wines, drank expensive champagnes, wore designer clothes and spent money freely without worry. Even an heiress like Elizabeth was amazed by the surroundings.

Elizabeth stepped from the black car, gaping at the large mansion that set beyond the sidewalk, towering over her as if attempting to intimidate her. The cream coating of the paint shined as the sun beat down on it, causing Elizabeth to have to squint. A uniquely twisted fencing kept the house enclosed, and neatly trimmed hedges surrounded the house. The roof was peaked, slanting down at an angle. The windows had royal purple curtains hanging on the other side of them, drawn so that the sunlight could stream through.  
>As she stepped onto the sidewalk, Elizabeth noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. The water fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they were no more.<br>Bushes trimmed into all sorts of animals and people littered the parts of the lawn that was not taken up by the fountain: cats, dogs, rabbits, giraffes, elephants, penguins, birds, snakes...All life-size. The beach lay just beyond the backyard, grass forming into sand, bushes and hedges turning into sand dunes. The water sparkled and dolphins flipped from the water in the distance as Elizabeth walked towards the extravagant house, down the little stone path and around the back to search for Elizabeth's room window.

Finally finding Tiffany's room window, Elizabeth repeatedly called Tiffany's mobile hoping for an answer _please don't make me climb up the wall... just to look into the window_ Elizabeth thought. "Hey 'Liz" answered Tiffany

"Tiff, where are you?" asked Elizabeth worryingly

"Am in my room why?" replied Tiffany

"What your not ready, am outside hurry up and Draco will give us a lift" replied Elizabeth in a serious manner.

"Will be down in a sec" Tiffany replied before she shoved the phone back into her purse and quietly rushed down the stairs, carefully sneaking out of the mansion without causing any suspicious noises or any disruption, Tiffany thought _thank god am out of there_. Draco sat in his car, tapping his finger rythmatically to the music which blasted from the party taking place a few streets down then thought _what the hell is she wearing _as he noticed Tiffany stumbling towards his car linking her arm with Elizabeth's.

Tiffany Martin wasn't a girl Draco would like to be seen at a party with, she may have been beautiful with full red lips, hypnotic forest green eyes and a cute face but her beauty was somewhat hidden by the huge-black rimmed glasses which she wore, her lifeless, shoulder-length honey blonde hair, and her skinny body which left her flat chested with a boyish appearance. She was wearing extremely tight jeans and a baggy, over-sized sweat shirt which looked terrible on her almost anorexic frame. _It'd take a lot to make that look hot, she's one of the richest bitches I know and she's one of the ugliest, god damn it I almost feel sorry for her_ thought Draco.

"Hi Draco" happily said Tiffany as she dived into the back seat of the car still worried that her parents may see her and try and catch up with her.

"Heard you sneaked out, has the good girl gone naughty" teased Draco as he carefully kept his eyes on the road a head

"I guess I must be... a naughty girl" giggled Tiffany as she tried to seductively flutter her eyelashes behind her huge black-rimmed glasses.

"We're here" shrieked the three in unison as they parked outside the party. Tiffany's excitement grew to concern as she noticed the waves of wild teenagers that entered the party. _Maybe I should of just stayed home _thought Tiffany, she was apprehensive and fearful of the people who might be in the party. Tiffany knew that Ryan Doherty who was throwing the party was one of the most popular people in New Jersey, he was infamous for his wild parties which involved sex, drugs and rock n roll. _What am I going to do...NO I won't be like this. I can't be like this. I wanted to go to the party, am here and now am going to have fun _thought Tiff as she repeatedly whispered to herself "have fun, have fun".

Finally grasping the courage to get out of the car, Tiffany noticed there was beer bottles strewn across the lawn and people were in clusters, either making out or simply talking. A shocking number of people were drunk, they were all stumbling around around, talking to people with their hardly understandable slurred speach. Inside it was roasting hot, everyone was drenched in perspiration, but that didn't stop them from rubbing themselves over eachother as they danced. Tiffany was suprised to see that women with no pride were drunk and getting dragged on top of the tables, being cheered on by strangers to strip and dance. Near enough everyone was doing three things at one; dancing, drinking and taking drugs. Drug dealers were scattered across the dance floor, shuffling threw the crowds offering out freebies to get un-suspecting teenagers hooked and begging for more.

_Oh god they're taking drugs _Tiffany thought to herself, she was startled to see the age of the people who were happily snorting cocaine, "You want some" she heard a voice calling out to her

"No thanks, I just came here to dance" muttered Tiffany as she found herself worried and feeling threatened by the loud music and shocking actions of the people surrounding her.

"You okay, Tiff" asked Elizabeth as she climbed threw the crowds, Tiffany gave no reply instead she simply stared motionless into the crowd _can't she have no fun _Elizabeth thought to herself as she grew annoyed. Finally returning to reality Tiffany's eyes began to swell with tears as she announced "I've got to go". As Tiffany went to leave, Elizabeth clutched her hand "Your not going, have some fun. I'm fed up of this Tiff, your my best friend and we hardly spend anytime with eachother unless were trapped inside your house" argued Elizabeth

"Okay, okay I'll stay" she laughed, suprised at Elizabeth's response to her wanting to leave. Elizabeth gave Tiffany a friendly hug as she shouted over the loud music "am going to get you a drink". As Elizabeth disapeared in the crowds she thought _better get this girl drunk, so she can really have some fun_. Bopping her head backwards and forwards, Tiffany's nervousness and trembling body made her stick out like a sore thumb as she tried her best to find some confidence. _Am sixteen and am stuck in a party for drug addicts and wild people, I just want to go. No one even wants to talk to me _Tiffany thought as she scanned the room, searching helplessly for Draco, Elizabeth or any familiar face.

Ryan Doherty came bouncing towards Tiffany, a cheerful smile on his face and two bottles of beer in his hands, he had just finished patrolling his party, checking everyone was having fun. Obviously he could tell Tiffany wasn't. "Hey, doesn't look like your having much fun" Ryan observed

"Am having a great time" Tiffany lied as Ryan handed her one of his bottles of beer. Just to show she was polite she had a small sip, she found it disgusting and was desperate to spit it out then rinse her mouth a hundred times with mouthwash. "You don't have to lie, I know you don't really like ti here" acknowledged Ryan

"Look, it's just that I don't really fit in here" admitted Tiffany

"It's okay, just circle the room you know, get to know people. They're not half as bad as they look" Ryan advised her with a comforting smile before he was lost within the clan of drunks surrounding him. Holding her bottle of beer, she wandered around the wall as the party grew louder and louder. "You finished babysitting" asked Draco as he held Elizabeth closely in the middle of the dance floor, Elizabeth didn't reply instead she swung her hips and held his hands tightly as they danced together. She was so divine and attractive, he was craving her kiss and Elizabeth knew it.

_Look sexy_ Elizabeth thought as she danced seductively around Draco, _just kiss her man, she's begging for it _thought trying to make himself believe he wasn't so desperate. And then he kissed her. It was magic, the way his lips connected with Elizabeth's. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside her changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, she was content to feel his breath come and go with her own. 

_I done it, and it was as good as I thought it would be _Draco thought to himself. As Elizabeth pulled away she smiled flirtaciously then she realised that behind him stood Tiffany. Tiffany's face went slack, her mouth fell slightly open, her body was unmoving, and the color was draining from her face as she stared wide-eyed at her best friend passionately kissing the boy she fancied. "Oh god" gasped Elizabeth as she abandoned Draco and hurried threw the crowd. "Am sorry, please forgive me" pleaded Elizabeth as she held tightly onto Tiffany's arm. Tiffany shot an evil glare at her then cried loudly "I liked him, and you kissed him".

"Look, he likes me not you" replied Elizabeth filled with sorrow

"Yeah cause your pretty" yelled Tiffany before she fell into the crowd and dissapeared. "Tiffany, come back" shouted Tiffany as Draco came to comfort her. _How could she do this to me, she knew I liked him _Tiffany thought as she quietly wept in a corner. "You okay" she heard a voice say, it was coming from directly behind her. A cold chill shot down her spine until she noticed it was a charming, caring man asking the question.

His cheeks were chiseled like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue. His nose was perfectly symmetrical. His lips were slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun coming from the windows highlighted the dimples in his cheeks and chin. His lips looked like they could be as sweet as berries, and his cologne was as strong as midnight sex. His eyes were big blue and daring, almost hypnotic. His hair was long and jet black with glowing streaks of flaming red in it.

"Hi...I'm fine thanks, you know just a bit overwhelmed" explained Tiffany

"Want a ciggarette" kindly asked the man

"You know what, I think I need one, yes please" Tiffany suprisingly replied but still didn't forget to be polite. With the cigarette held firmly between her lips, the man lit it for her with a smirk "what's a girl like you doing here, you know a good looking girl stuck here with a bunch of low-lifes" the man observed. Tiffany was suprised that a man that handsome had called her good-looking, _why is he paying so much attention to me_ thought Tiffany.

"What's your name" suspiciously asked Tiffany

"I'm Charles, and yours" he answered

"Tiffany, am here with a few friends" she pointed out as she nodded to Elizabeth and Draco who were cuddling on a coach in the corner of the room, then she added "well I thought they were my friends".

As she stood smoking and chatting away with her new friend, a cold chill shot down her spine when she heard a piercing screech, turning around she noticed it was her sister Nicole.

Nicole charged towards her, _Oh no _Tiffany thought as she froze with shock. Grabbing her sister, Nicole dragged Tiffany threw the crowd leaving Charles "maybe I'll see you again" shouted Charles as he watched Tiffany get roared and yelled at by her sister. "We better get you home, or dad's going to kill you" Nicole snapped as she lashed her sister onto the pavement outside the party house then warned her screaming "if I get in trouble I'm going to kill you".

When the two finally got into Nicole's car, their drive back home was silent. _I can't believe she sneaked out _Nicole thought to herself laughing, _that bitch I was finally having a good time _thought Tiffany as she stared out of the window.

Chapter 2 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Charles might be popping up in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter in your review please, I look forward to reading them and I appreciate you taking time to comment on my story. Thanks


	3. Draco, Ryan, Elizabeth and Nicole

Important Authors Note: By the way what I forgot to include is the year in my last two chapters, the year is 1971 just to let use know. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Chapter 3:

Distressed and feeling uneasy, Elizabeth anxiously searched the party _where the hell is she_ she thought anxiously to herself. "Calm down" advised Draco as he followed behind her, pushing him away she continued to barge through the crowds "Elizabeth, she was just over there" Draco shouted trying to catch her attention. "I know, but she's gone and I don't know where. This is all because of me" mumbled Elizabeth as she shuffled through the clans of coke-snorting teenagers. _Why can't she just be calm _thought Draco as he stalked Elizabeth, following close behind her. Tripping on a can of beer, Elizabeth flew threw the air before crashing on to the floor. "Oh god" Elizabeth whimpered with embarrassment as Draco rushed to herside and helped her up.

Lovingly stroking her cheek, Draco whispered soothingly "sshh it's okay, you just have fun okay. I'll try and find the man she was talking to. Okay" then he demanded with a cheeky grin "Have fun". With an agreeable smile, Elizabeth turned around and shuffled herself back into the crowd of dancers, flirtacious Ryan quickly hurried toward her. Gently grabbing her hand, he hugged her tenderly as they danced together _I can't do this _thought Elizabeth before she informed Ryan "I'm with Draco now". Ryan had found himself hypnotized by Elizabeth's beauty, he'd made it his goal for the night to get her in bed with him.

"I don't want to dance" muttered Elizabeth as she stood still

"Come on, why'd you not want to dance" laughed Ryan as he roughly pulled her closer to him. Trying to wiggle out of his clutches, Elizabeth demanded "get off", Elizabeth watched as Ryan's handsome, friendly face contorted with anger and he insisted repeatedly "dance with me". Elizabeth's eyes flickered back and forth, she couldn't help but search for a place she where she wanted to run and hide. "I don't want to dance" Elizabeth defiantly told him before her heart froze and her stomach turned icy when he warned her "your gonna be sorry for this". _What is she doing _wondered Draco as he noticed Elizabeth standing motionless in the middle of the dance floor, _she looks distraught _he thought before he ran towards her.

Elizabeth was troubled and agitated, _I just want to get out of here_ she thought, her heart had began to pound against her chest, and perspiration had began to drop from her bleak and petrified face. Draco held Elizabeth closely, he looked into his girlfriends serene blue eyes which were glittering from the tear she had shed earlier, and asked "what's wrong".

"I just want to go home" cried Elizabeth as she collapsed into Draco's arms

"Okay, okay. I'll go get the car. Now stay here" Draco told her before he pecked her on the cheek and left her to get the car. Elizabeth waited desperate to return to the security of her home, she just wanted to hear the voices of her loving parents. Paranoia slowly crept up to Elizabeth, as she waited for Draco she became wrapped in a shrowd of suspicion. Every conversation was about her, every stranger was an enemy, everyone was out to get her. Everyone was a danger. Diving in the car once it had pulled up, Elizabeth complained "why'd you take so long" then before Draco could reply she commanded "take me home".

Charging into her husbands office, Bella threw herself on to the chair facing him and gawped at her husband. Glancing at his wife, Kenneth chuckled before he predicted "this is about our daughter isn't it"

"Yes, the poor girl is stuck in this house, it's driving her crazy"

"well, why doesn't she invite some friends over" suggested Kenneth

"No, why can't you just let her go out" argued Bella as she grabbed her husbands glass of gin and took a quick swig

"You don't know what it's like out there. It's dangerous, have you seen these hippies and bikers roaming around nowadays" Kenneth responded

"Well, that's life isn't it and she needs to learn that" Bella explained before she continued to try and persuade her husband "please, just let her go to the party before it's to late. She'd be so grateful, and she'd love you even more". Kenneth scratched his head before he watched his wife pleading with him, then he smiled "Okay". Gasping with excitement she thought _Tiffany's going to be so excited _as she listened to Kenneth's several "important" conditions and rules.

"Thanks Ken, she'll be so excited" smiled Bella expressing her joy and excitement by passionately kissing her husband. Childishly skipping happily throughout the house, Bella burst into Tiffany's room overwhelmed with happiness until she noticed it was empty. _Where is she_ she thought before saying it out loud, any happiness or joy completely left her as she began wrip apart her daughters bedroom. "Tiffany" she screamed with worry and panick. She was becoming restless, her heart rate accelerated, her body began to cringe with fear and she was overcome with a sense of impending tragedy. "Kenneth, where's Tiffany, find Tiffany" instructed Bella as she dragged herself throughout the house, rooting through everyroom for her daughter. Kenneth instantly began searching, _danger, she could be in danger _he thought as he rushed to the phone and dialed the number for the police.

An hour passed, it seemed like a lifetime, Kenneth sat cradling his terrified wife in his arms. They sat together on the coach, next to the phone desperate for the police to call them and inform them their daughter was safe.

Elizabeth watched as Draco drove away, _where's mum and dad_ she wondered as she noticed their car was gone "shit" she repeated as she was faced to stay in her luxurious yet frightening manor till her parents returned. Staggering to the front door, Elizabeth was startled to find it unlocked, rushing into the manor she then quickly shut the door behind her and locked it. Checking several times that it was locked, Elizabeth then crept quietly around the house making sure not to disturb anything or create any sudden noise which would cause her to jump. Once she reached her room she sighed with relief, the incident earlier with Ryan had really frightened her but it was the anger and evilness in his eyes which petrified her.

A feeling of dread had come over her, the light from her lamp provided little comfort, and shadows and echoes played wickedly on her senses, warping shapes and sounds, sending an icy chill down her spine. Turning around she noticed her window was open and rushed over to shut it before BANG.

His hands were grasping at her throat, leaving her without air. Elizabeth's eyes were wide with fear and small ragged gasps were escaping her throat. She could sense herself drifting away from her body and taking her to a peaceful place one where there were no worries in the world. But then reality came back, She was almost out of time and she did the first thing she could think of she clawed her fingers at his hands uselessly then heard him growl "bitch". _Who is it, I want to live_ she thought as tears dripped from her eyes and she screamed helplessly "help, please don't hurt me". She couldn't see his face, she was afraid to open her eyes _is it Ryan _she thought before he pinned her to the floor. Trapped beneath him, she was repulsed and disgusted, her parched lips wanted to scream, fill the air with the sound of her agony but they couldn't. Her legs wanted to run but they couldn't, instead they laid inert at her side. She felt humiliated, violated and terrorised, her whole body ached and throbbed with pain as he then lifted her to her feet before throwing her into her closet. Trapped inside her own closet, she curled herself up into a ball as she watched through a tiny crack as the vicious predator who attacked her left her home.

_He wanted to kill me, he hurt me. I just want my mum and dad _Elizabeth thought as she cried into the palms of her hands.

"Sshh be quiet, you know what their like" whispered Nicole as she sneaked silently into the house

"Obviously, what do you expect me to do...shout" Tiffany shot back sarcastically before they both shrieked with suprise when the front door slammed shut behind them. "It was just the wind" Tiffany assured Nicole then with a huge grin giggled "that party was actually pretty good"

"I hope it was worth it" responded Nicole, her face tense with seriousness.

"Tiffany... is that you" yelped Bella as she lept from the couch and rushed through the house "where have you been" she asked with concern. Kenneth stumbled behind her, trying his best to keep up with his wifes speed before they finally reached their two daughters. "Did you take her out?" bellowed Kenneth angrily

"No...no I only found her before" stammered Nicole

"We called the police... we were so worried" cried Bella as she hugged Tiffany tightly

"Where have you been?" Kenneth said urging for them to answer his question. Tiffany hugged her mother before escaping her mothers grasp while crying a river of tears and admitting "I sneaked out, I went to a party". Both parents gasped with shock and roared in unison "the worry you caused us".

"She's locked in all the time, you should expect this the way you treat her" Nicole yelled as she defended her sister who was stood still, silently crying. Kenneth was bubbling with fury "we had called the police, we thought you could be dead" he scolded before he noticed his wife running up the stairs upset. Kenneth quickly calmed himself down and glared at his daughter then lectured in a calm yet dissapointed tone "You should never go out by yourself, do you know the dangers out there. The worry you put me and your mother threw, I was going to allow you to go. But now I completely don't trust you or you Nicole, I am dissapointed in you both" then he continued as he began to walk back to his room "for two girls who are spoilt I am shocked you did this, now go to bed".

Chapter 3 finished.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Chapter 4 will be up soon, Charles might pop up, and maybe we'll find out who raped and attacked Elizabeth and the aftermath of the attack. Please review I appreciate all my reviews. Thanks


	4. Crying Eyes

Authors note: Hello, hope you enjoy this chapter, I have set it out differently to the others just to see how it goes if you like the new set-out or not please tell me in your review. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 4:

_Friday May 14th, 5:00 am_

Elizabeth's eyes were blood-shot from crying all night, she had laid in the fetal position all night, she heard her parents return from where ever they had been just minutes after the brutal attack, but she was to ashamed and hurt to look into the eyes of her parents. _They'd be devastated _she thought to herself, she tried to make herself believe that the police wouldn't find the monster who'd raped her, and if she went everyone would find out. _I'm the only child in the family, imagine how they'd feel if they knew_ she thought. Pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes until she saw nothing but sparkles, Elizabeth knew that this was no nightmare she'd wake up from. This was reality, and she'd have to live with this for the rest of her life, every time she'd fall asleep she would feel the pain she felt, everytime she saw a man she would have to be suspicious _my life has changed forever _she thought.

Elizabeth felt dirty and unclean, her pain had seemed to ease but the mental damage would be with her forever, she was starving, her stomach was yearning for food. But the thought of food disgusted and sickened her. _Why?, why me?_ she kept thinking to herself, saying it out loud as she stepped into the shower. "Why'd it happen to me? why was I the one?" she asked herself as she scrubbed her body clean with boiling hot water, but still the feeling of dirtiness wouldn't leave her.

_11:00 am _

Tiffany woke up with a huge yawn, she'd had a peaceful nights sleep the thought of her angry parents didn't bother her. She loved them but they loved her to much to punish her _I'm their baby _she thought to herself but she also couldn't help but feel guilty. She'd abused her parents trust, she'd disobeyed them, their little girl had been bad _they won't be the same, they won't trust me anymore...I just wanted to go out, I didn't mean nothing by it _thought Tiffany. Jumping in the shower, she carefully washed herself _I think I should apologise, they deserve it they're good parents and I love them _thought Tiffany, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Finding her parents, Tiffany grew embarressed, her face went a cherry red as she found her way towards her parents. Both parents stared at their daughter sternly "mum, dad" Tiffany began "Yesterday, I felt a lot of things yesterday. Anger. Frustration. Embarressmant but the worst feeling I've felt has been regret. I regret that I was sneaky, that I made both of you upset and I ruined the trust we shared" with a tiny tear slowly dropping down her cheek she sniffled and her teary eyes looked up at her parents.

Kenneth and Bella got up onto the feet then wrapped their arms around Tiffany "just don't do it again" Kenneth advised. With a glistening smile, Tiffany said "I love you" before she left her parents and rushed to her bedroom. Bella placed herself on Kenneth's lap then pecked him on the cheek, before she laid her head on his broad shoulders and giggled "we'll laugh about this one day...when were old together, and we've got grandchildren running around the house".

Kenneth blew his wife a kiss as she strutted out the room, he adored her, he was just dissapointed that he had to spend so much time trapped in this office. _Now I know how Tiffany feels _he thought regarding himself being locked away in this office most of the time, forced to do work to make sure the family business succeeds _I just want to spend more time with my family_ he thought. Kenneth missed the days when Nicole and Tiffany were younger, and him and his wife would take the two wild girls out on their own little adventures. When he thought about those days he smiled, but then would shed a tear, sad that them days were now just faint memories.

Relaxing on the bed, Tiffany heard the phone ringing and stretched over, grabbed it then answered sweetly "Hi, Tiffany speaking"

"Alright Tiff, have you spoken with Elizabeth by any chance?" Draco asked, Tiffany paused for a minute or two before she decided _hell am in the forgiving mood. _"Sorry Draco, I haven't you know. Is everything okay?"she asked kindly

"Look Tiff am really worried about her, last night she just went mad. She was upset, didn't want to have a laugh, we even had to leave the party early" Draco asked, Tiffany noticed his voice was filled with worry and sadness, she was unsure what to say. "What?... Am confused Draco, do you want to go over to Elizabeth's and check on her" Tiffany offered

"Yeah, I'll be down to pick you up soon" replied Draco. Putting the phone down, Tiffany strolled to her mirror and gazed at her reflection _why aren't I pretty _she asked herself, she considered her sister one of her best friends, even though they had their arguements but still she envied her sister. Nicole was pretty and popular, Tiffany couldn't help but get jealous sometimes, even though she wasn't the jealous type.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and an old sweater, Tiffany stuck her hair up into an unflattering bun then asked her father "can I go to Elizabeth's it's just to see if she's okay". Kenneth stared long and hard at his daughter as he thought _she needs a bit of freedom, or next time she might not return home _then answered "okay, just don't be out to long". Tiffany rushed to her father and hugged him thankfully. Washing the dishes in the living room, Bella sneered coldly when she noticed Draco park outside her manor in his old banger of a car, "what's he doing here, in that...car"she questioned

"where running over to Elizabeth's. You know to see if she's okay" responded Tiffany as she grabbed her coat and ran out. _I hope the neighbours don't see her in that _thought Bella as she turned around and walked into the living room.

_1:00 pm _

Cruising through the streets of New Jersey in Draco's car, Draco and Tiffany discussed what they were going to ask Elizabeth and how they were going to approach the situation "we don't even know what's up with her" acknowledged Draco as he carefully steered the car

"I know, we just need to stay calm and be what we are, we have to be friends" advised Tiffany before she pointed out "isn't that Ryan over there". "Ryan" Draco called out, instantly grabbing Ryan's attention with his booming voice. Parking beside Ryan he said gratefully "thanks for inviting us to the party we had a great time". Ryan popped his head through the window and noticed Tiffany "No problem Draco, but anyway I heard you had a good time Tiff, you sure rubbed off well on an old friend of mine" smiled Ryan. Tiffany giggled nervously when she remembered Charles then she thought _why would he like me. _"Hey I've got to go, but come down anytime. Your welcome to any of my parties" Ryan explained then as he strolled of he looked back and shouted "say hello to Elizabeth".

Elizabeth sat staring at the ceiling in her bedroom, her parents had popped their heads in to check on her but she simply pretended to be asleep. She was afraid that they would see the sorrow in her eyes, but still it felt as if some massive weight had been placed on her shoulders, she was desperate to tell. She believed though that no one would believe her.

Grabbing her dressing gown, she threw it on before finally leaving her bedroom and grabbed an old, dust-covered teddy for comfort. Clutching the teddy bear tightly, she slowly stepped down the stairs, she heard a knock at the door, once again it started the worry and the paranoia. Running back upstairs, she dived into bed and threw the bed quilt over her, hiding under it like a child afraid of the dark.

Tiffany and Draco stood outside Elizabeth's house, waiting patiently for someone to answer they talked repeatedly about Elizabeth and their worries. Finally Elizabeth's mother answered the door then politely guided them up to Elizabeth's room. "She was asleep last time I checked up on her, so I wish you two luck" laughed Elizabeth's mother before she returned downstairs. Tiffany and Draco pushed the door open, allowing it to open before actually going inside then peeked through. Elizabeth had her face shoved into the pillow, she didn't bother to look up she just lied motionless. "Liz, honey...I'm sorry about last night I was a bitch" apologized Tiffany as she rubbed Elizabeth's back.

"Should I tell them" Elizabeth asked herself not realising she was saying it out loud. Tiffany and Draco glanced at eachother, both were confused and puzzled unaware of the attack. Elizabeth turned slowly, her eyes were glistening with tears then asked them politely "don't say nothing please" then she began "I was raped, he attacked me...I was so afraid, I was all by myself... God I was so scared". Tiffany looked at her best friend _oh my god, I was so mean to her last night. If I'd of just sucked it up and not been a bitch none of this would have happened_ she thought before she grabbed tight hold of Elizabeth and hugged her "it'll be okay, we'll sort this out for you" Draco said reassuringly from behind Tiffany.

"Who was it?" asked Draco protectively

"I don't know, I couldn't see his face" murmured Elizabeth

"Who could it have been, tell me...Who could of done this to you" fiercely questioned Draco

"I don't know" cried Elizabeth

"How did they get out"

"The window"

"How tall were they" asked Draco

"I don't know" yelled Elizabeth as she clutched her pillow

"Draco, leave her alone. You know she's distressed, just leave the questions for now" interrupted Tiffany

"I just want to find the monster who did this" moaned Draco

"I know, and we'll have time to do that. We all will not rest until the beast is locked up" explained Tiffany calmly soothing the situation. Turning around, Draco charged towards the door before he froze when Elizabeth muttered "Ryan... I think Ryan done this".

4:00 pm

After a couple of hours at Elizabeth's Tiffany explained to her parents the circumstances and shockingly they were understandable and worried about Elizabeth's well-being. Draco had left the house around 2:00pm furious, Elizabeth had forced him to promise he wouldn't do anything drastic.

_How could he do this? Why? he's a friend? _thought Draco as he swerved between cars and into different lanes, desperate to get to Ryan's house. Draco at first tried to persuade himself it couldn't have been Ryan since Elizabeth hadn't seen the intruders face. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't but for now Draco believed it was. Draco was a volcano of anger waiting to erupt. Jumping out the car, Draco bounced up towards the front door of Ryan's house and found it unlocked. When he burst into the living room, he Corrina Stone sitting on the coach watching television. "What's up, hun, are you okay?" she asked with concern only to be ignored by Draco who continued to search the house.

"Where is he, tell me" ordered Draco as he stood before her eyes

"I don't know, am just house sitting" whimpered Corrina

"Tell him, I want to see him. As soon as possible" yelled Draco before he left the house.

Corrina watched through the window as Draco sped off, _he seemed angry _Corrina thought to herself with a smirk before she grabbed the phone beside her and dialed her boyfriends number.

"Hey baby" he answered

"Charles. Honey, tell Ryan someones looking for him"

"Who is it?" asked Charles

"It's Draco, he seemed pretty mad" laughed Corrina

"Well, I'll pass on the message" explained Charles

"Okay babe, talk to you la..." before she had finished he had slammed down the phone.

Chapter 4 finished.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Corrina has been introduced now, hopefully we'll get to explore her character in the next chapter. Also we'll see if Elizabeth works up the courage to go to the police and see if Charles pops up anywere. Please write a review.


	5. Like A Flower Love Blossoms

Authors note: hope everyone enjoys this chapter, please review.

Chapter 5:

Friday May 15th, 2:00pm

Elizabeth's heart spiraled into a deep abyss, shattering the warmth and confidence from within. Quickly the last bit of security she felt deminished, then shame and confusion filled its absence. Her body shaked uncontrollably as tears formed in her eyes then rolled down her cheeks, onto her chin then fell into her hands. Her sight became blurred, her breathing was heavy as she clutched the tissue she held tightly. Tiffany sat beside her, caringly reassuring her "everything is okay" as Elizabeth sobbed and wailed. As Elizabeth repeated her account of the attack which happened the other night, her parents stood behind the coach she was sitting on gasping and crying as they heard the horrific story. Police officer Vera Hoyt sat facing Elizabeth, she listened carefully to Elizabeth's whimpers, concentrating on making words out of the girls cries and weeps. With her unsmiling and somber face, Vera stared at Elizabeth determined to watch Elizabeth's body language and facial expressions "this girl isn't tellin' no lies" thought Vera as she recorded Elizabeth's story on several pieces of paper. Tiffany's eyes filled with tears as she once again heard Elizabeth's petrifying tale of rape and terror, glancing at the grim Officer interviewing her best friend, she quickly noticed the small handgun tucked carefully into her pants. "Wonder what it'd be like to shoot one a gun" Tiffany wondered to herself as she lost her concentration.

4:35pm

Vera rose from her seat then with kindness and honesty explained "am very sorry this happened to you Elizabeth, you seem like a sweet girl. But I honestly believe we'll get the bastard who did this to you". Vera expressed her sorrow then vowed "I personally will capture him" before she left the house and jumped into her police car. Vera had heard some worrying and scary stories in her time working as a police officer, but she'd learned along time ago you have to find away to block it all out. Block it all out so when you return home it can be with a smile of your face, or else your nightmares will quickly ruin your family.

Vera had watched her father, a fellow police officer return home day after day when she was a child and drink himself to sleep. She heard his screams and bellows when he was asleep, trapped in one of those hideos nightmares most officers have. Vera had always dreamt of becoming a police officer, even after watching her father slowly deteriorate, but she had always wanted to help others. "This kid Ryan, he's gotta' be the one and he must be dangerous" Vera thought as she left Elizabeth's street.

7:00 pm

Tiffany watched as Elizabeth's family circled around her, all were petting her, kissing her and cuddling her. "They must really love" Tiffany thought to herself before she left Elizabeth's house and began to stroll home. Fixing her glasses, Tiffany adjusted her jeans so they rode more comfortably on her hips and walked towards an old gas station. She was tired and fed-up, she loved Elizabeth but the hours she spent there dragged slowly, they were depressing and bleak "I just need a bit of me time" thought Tiffany as she entered the gas station. Flicking threw the candy bars and sweets, Tiffany picked out a chocolate bar then placed it at the counter. Rooting through her jeans, Tiffany felt ashamed to be standing at the counter then finding no money. With her face turning an embarrassing cherry-red, Tiffany shaked her jeans hoping to hear the sound of some loose change. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it" spoke a man behind Tiffany, the familiar voice caused Tiffany to quickly spin around then she was startled to find it was Charles kindly offering her the money to pay. "Thanks" Tiffany replied shyly as she twirled as single curl of her hair around her finger.

For several minutes, Charles and Tiffany simply gazed into eachother's eyes until Charles looked out of the window and caringly asked "you want a ride home, it's getting dark" "Sure" Tiffany smiled delightfully. Charles slyly intertwined his arm threw Tiffany's then admitted "am sorry my car isn't much cop, but you know it gets me around"  
>"Don't worry about it" insisted Tiffany when she noticed his car was actually a mini-van but its colour was unique, it was the same colour as his eyes, a shining blue. Suprised that Charles actually opened the door for her, she thought "what a gentleman" as she climbed into the van. Charles jumped in the van with a confident smile and whirled his keys around his finger before he finally started their transportation.<p>

7:15pm

It was an early night the sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by myriad stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

Tiffany noticed Charles was extremely concentrated on his driving, though at times his eyes would dart from the road to Tiffany repeatedly "sorry, am not a bad drive, am just lost by your beauty" he apologized in a shy, nervous manner. Tiffany was flattered "oh" she gulped as her eyes fluttered like butterflies wings and she sunk into her seat. "So how come your named Tiffany?" asked Charles as he carefully steered the wheel and worked the peddles "Well, mum always jokes I was named after the jewellery store" laughed Tiffany as she nervously patted her knee "You been up to much today" questioned Charles curiously "No...not much, just been at a girlfriends house you know" stammered Tiffany as she rolled the window down "Cool, cool" spat Charles as he wondered how to keep the conversation going.

7:25pm

Tiffany tried her best to embrace the attention the older man was giving her, but it made her nervous, "why would he like me" she thought as inside her head she listed the negative things about her "am ugly, I have no sense of style, I am unpopular and have no life" she thought. "Your a very pretty girl" Charles suddenly blurted out as he rested his hand gently on her knee, Tiffany was suprised but welcomed his loving touch "Thanks, your not so bad yourself" joked Tiffany knowing that she was attracted to him. Then he smiled, His eyes lit up like the twinkle of a star had been trapped inside giving them a translucent aura but it was his smile that seemed to capture the light glistening from the moon. It was just the simple quirk of his lips lifting at the sides to add a crinkle to his face that made him seem like he hid the secrets of the universe and yet appeared to be so carefree.

Tiffany's face suddenly contorted into a look of confusion when she asked curiously "how old are you"  
>"Twenty-one, what about you?" he replied "Am sixteen" mumbled Tiffany as she thought "god he's so much older than me... my parents would kill me. My god I've never even dated before, never mind have any type of sexual relationship". "Do you mind?" Tiffany gulped anxiously "What d'ya mean" Charles responded "Do you think am too young" Tiffany whined. Charles pulled over and parked on the sidewalk, he turned and stared at Tiffany. Charles stroked Tiffany's cheek gently, pulled her closer then whispered romantically in her ear "age is just a number". Tiffany was so lost in their romantic, dream-worthy conversation that she didn't even realise he had parked outside her house "oh god, mum'll be expecting me soon" announced Tiffany after she had snapped back into reality. Charles pecked her on the cheek then ran his fingers threw her flat, sleek blonde hair and scribbled down his number on a piece of paper for her before she left the car and returned home.<p>

7:45pm

"Oh my god" gasped Tiffany as she childishly skipped into her room then threw herself onto her bed. Clinging onto the piece of paper with his number on it, Tiffany wondered why a good-looking man had paid attention and complimented her so much then she finally guessed "he must really like me".

9:00pm

Arriving home, Charles was greeted by a furious Corrina "where have you been?" she yelled as she glared at him with hard eyes, ignoring her, he ignorantly strolled past her with a massive grin wiped across his face. Standing in front of him, she began to cry "you've been with another woman, haven't you" "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't" he cruelly teased before he mocked her cries "Why are you like this Charles?" sniffled Corrina "Why...why am I like this" Charles repeated as he walked towards Corrina with narrowing eyes, suddenly he clutched a handfull of cascades of soot black hair and roared as he whipped his hand across her face "because you infuriate me".

With blood slowly dripping from her nose, Corrina tried desperately to hold back her tears, not wanting to let Charles have the satisfaction of seeing her in such a weak pitiful state, but it was all to much. Suddenly he kissed her harshly, while she stayed frozen in his grasp. He thought with a simply kiss all would be forgiven, but she wasn't buying it, all she could think of were the bitter memories of their relationship. As she dropped to the floor, Charles glared at her with hatred and disgust before wickedly booted her in the stomach then walked away cackling evily.

9:15pm

"Why do I stay with him" Corrina asked herself as she wiped her own blood from the livingroom floor, catching a glimpse of Charles walking towards her, she shot up and stood straight like a soldier would do for his general, and tried to hide her pain with a smile. "Sorry hun, I just lost my temper, must of been all that drinking I done in the pub before" lied Charles trying to cover up his time he spent with Tiffany, but Corrina noticed he wasn't drunk or tipsy "that bastard been with another woman" she thought angrily.

Corrina had long straight hair with just a hint of a wave to it, and it hung like a silken sheet down her back. In the dark it appeared to be the color of pale flax... Her face was delicately formed, with large, dark eyes fringed with black lashes and an upper lip shaped like a longbow. Corrina knew she was cute and had grew tired of her boyfriends sleeping around, bossiness and abuse, she was defending herself from him at least six days a week, but the beating just kept on getting worse. The more she fought back, the more he would hurt her. But it wasn't just the physical abuse, it was the mental which she felt hurt her the most, a victim of the disorder OCD, Corrina thrived for everything to be perfect and clean. Charles would purposely tread mud and dirt through the home they shared together, she'd wake up to find that her clothes were jumpled up on the floor or the furniture had been messed around. This was all Charles trying to irritate and destroy her. "I hate him so much" thought Corrina who was desperate to say it out loud.

Chapter 5 finished

Authors note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think in your review. Next chapter should be exploring more of Charles and Tiffany's relationship and also Charles and Corrina's relationship maybe a few suprises will be threw in. I appreciate all reviews and I thank everyone who has done a review.


	6. Does He

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.

Chapter 6:

_Saturday May 16th, 10:00 am_

Radiants rays of the earth's orbiting fireball shined in Tiffany's eyes as her eyelids began to open, marking the start of a new day for love-struck Tiffany. Leaping to her feet, filled with excitement, Tiffany rushed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, cleaned her face then her happiness was suddenly replaced by anger and sadness when she saw her reflection.

"What does Charles think of me when he looks at me" she wondered to herself as she rushed her fingers through her greasy, lifeless blonde hair then glanced at her skinny body. She was desperate to see Charles again, "but not in this state" she thought, she at least thought she could try next time. "Maybe I could get my hair done, or wear some nice clothes" she thought as she stared at Charles' phone number.

Dialing his number, Tiffany grew nervous and paranoid "what if he doesn't want to go out" she muttered to herself as her body shook and she clenched the phone. Twirling the phone cord around her fingers, she shrieked with excitement, shock and horror when Charles answered with a delightful "hi Tiffany" _oh my god, he knew it'd be me _she thought embarrasingly

"Hi Charles, I was just thinking, would you like to go out again" asked Tiffany as she smiled

"You mean like a date" responded Charles

"Yes...If you want" spat Tiffany anxiously

"Off course, do you want me to pick you up" happily replied Charles

"If you don't mind" gleefully said Tiffany

"Okay, see you around nine" Charles said before they said goodbye.

Tiffany's heart melted when she heard the sound of his voice, she just wanted to phone him up again just to hear him one more time. "He's such a gentleman" Tiffany said to herself with a smile, she wanted to impress him as much as he impressed her.

_1:00pm_

Draco was psychotically deranged, he'd ignored Elizabeth's phone calls as he knew it would of only made him even more mad. His blood boiled inside of him, he'd spent hours hopelessly searching for Ryan. He could imagine Ryan's smug face laughing at him, mocking him, knowing that he'd viciously raped Elizabeth. Everyone believed that Ryan was friendly, caring and kind but now that Draco knew he was nothing but an evil monster, he was bent on murder.

Disgruntled and fiercely enraged, Draco held the handgun he'd secretly bought from a friend and cruised the streets of New Jersey. His girlfriend had been violated, _she'll never be the same again _and it was all because of Ryan. Draco had investigated and searched Elizabeth's room were the attack took place, there was hardly any evidence, only what happened at the party. He knew he had to take the law into his own hands. But his first mission was to find Ryan.

_5:00pm _

_I have to get out this house _Elizabeth thought, she looked at her phone and noticed she hadn't missed a phone call or recieved any. _Why hasn't Draco been in touch or Tiffany _wondered Elizabeth, _am I disgusting to them, doesn't Draco love me anymore _thought Elizabeth as she walked through her home. Her parents loved her, they were there for her whenever she needed but at the minute she wanted to be held by Draco or have a girly chat with Tiffany.

It seemed as if they had gotten totally new lives since Elizabeth's attack _don't they like me anymore_.

_7:25pm_

Tiffany glared at the reflection she believed was ugly; her own. _People always say beauty is on the inside, that's bullshit _she thought, _no one see's someone and thinks about their personality, they care about if their hot... and am not _thought Tiffany. It was times like this when she became envious of her older sister Nicole, she was so sexy and beautiful, guys flew to her like moths to a flame. Nicole had inherited her mothers good looks, Tiffany had been left with her fathers awkward, geeky looks.

_Where the hell do I start _she thought as she took of her glasses and placed them beside her. Creeping into her sisters room, she snatched a handful of her sisters make-up then rushed back into her own room and tossed them onto her bed. Carefully painting her face with make-up, she tried her best to keep it looking sophisticated and classy, then began doing her hair after picking out a cute dress which she believed Charles would like.

8:30pm

Charles glared at Corrina as she stretched across the floor, carefully brushing up the dirt _no chance he's going to do it _she thought. "I want you out the house tonight" Charles sternly informed Corrina as he carefully watched her reaction, he was waiting to jump up and slap her across the face any minute. "Why?" she questioned as she shot him a glare

"You asking questions, I don't need to explain myself to you" he yelled angrily as he jumped forward and slammed Corrina to the ground. "Just be out of the house by nine" shouted Charles as he jumped up and booted Corrina in the stomach. She let out an agonising cry as she curled up onto the floor with tears streaming down her face.

Grabbing his keys, he strolled out of the house, excited for the night ahead.

_9:10pm_

Tiffany peeked out of the window and smiled when she noticed Charles patiently waiting for her. Giggling childishly, she climbed out of the window and carefully climbed down the wall, worried that she'd fall. Wiping the dirt from her hands, Tiffany smiled as she confidently strutted towards the mini-van.

Bella watched secretly from the window, as she realised Tiffany was walking towards the suspicious lookinf mini-van, with its blacked-out window it gave it an errie look. _What is she doing _Bella thought before she shut the curtains, shook her head dissaprovingly then stormed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Charles was startled by Tiffany's drastic change, she had added extensions to her hair, it became long, wavy with a little kink in it, it looked as if she had dyed it a shiny, platinum blonde. Her full lips were painted a cherry red and open in an inviting smile. Her long eyelashes swept across her face as she slowly closed her eyes, he even realised her eyes were a jade green. When he first saw her at the party he realised that she was special, but now he also thought she was beautiful. Her body instead of looking disgustingly thin looked long and slender in the elegant, sparkling black dress she was wearing.

Charles himself looked smart and handsome, he was wearing a black and white tuxedo which made him look rich and sophisticated. Enchanted by her beauty he kissed her passionately "am taking you home" he told her before he started his car and zoomed off.

Grabbing her, she laughed with excitement as he dragged her into his house, so quickly that she didn't even get to look at his home or have a quick look around. Spinning her around, he gazed into her eyes before throwing her onto the bed. She laughed with excitement and nervousness as he climbed on top of her, Charles stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. Tiffany was cut off as Charles slowly started to move his lips on hers. Their lips moved in time with each other and Charles raised his hands up to her hair and tangled his fingers in it. His other hand he pulled up to her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. Tiffany raised up his shirt and slowly started to feel Charles's body. She moved from his lips to his neck thrusting herself onto his thighs. Charles placed his hands on her lower back slipping one hand down the back of her dress. Tiffany was in a total daze and all she cared about was how good it felt kissing Charles. 

"I - Love - You" Panted Charles through the hard kissing and touching. That did it for Tiffany. She peeled off her dress and pressed her own chest against Charles', slowly running her hand over his crotch. Charles started kissing Tiffany's jaw line, he was leaning over her as he did so. He moved from her throat, down to her collar, then kissing her breasts. He touched Tiffany's body so gently and passionately and she smiled when Charles gently kissed her stomach, He pulled her dress off. She sat up and unbuckled his belt with one hand using the other to run her fingers over his stomach. He then climbed on top of her and turned her head to the side, slowly licking her neck.

Tiffany was amazed and shocked at how good it was, her first time at sex was obviously with an experienced man. But still in the back of her head she thought _does he really love me or was it just a thing he said because of the moment...that magical moment. _Both Tiffany and Charles yelp with shock as Corrina burst through the door and her eyes quickly narrowed in on Tiffany.

Chapter 6 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, I appreciate everyones review. Thank you all, please review.


	7. Help

Authors note: This is a new chapter seven, and I deleted chapter eight and will replacing it with a new one. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review

Chapter 7:

Charles cackled as he watched Tiffany's face become chalk white and tears gathering in Corrina's eyes. Clutching the bed sheets to hide her naked body, Tiffany glanced at Charles then back at the furious Corrina and muttered "who are you?". Corrina's face contorted with anger as she became enraged and her hands became fists of fury. Glaring at Tiffany she roared "am his girlfriend". Diving out the bed, Tiffany clutched the bed sheets to hide her naked body as Corrina pointed at her yelling and screaming nasty insults. Sitting with a smirk wiped across his face, Charles sat calmly on the bed as he lit himself a ciggarette and watched Corrina shout at the frightened wide-eyes Tiffany. Tears formed in Tiffany's eyes as Corrina threateningly walked towards her, intimidating and worried Tiffany whimpered "I didn't know, honestly" then swore "I didn't". Ignoring Tiffany's pleas, Corrina frowned angrily as she threw herself at Tiffany. Corrina laughed sinisterly as she whipped her hand across Tiffany's face just like Charles had once done to her. Tiffany shrieked as she was booted, bit, pinched and punched by Corrina who evily laughed in her face.

"Fucking slut" Corrina yelled before without warning Charles ragged her off the panicking Tiffany and tossed her onto the bed. Helping Tiffany to her feet, Charles glanced at the panting Corrina on the bed and she smiled menacingly before she suddenly leaped at him. Screaming wildly, Corrina dug her fist into his face before he threw her with such strength she slammed against the wall and fell onto the floor. Rushing to the livingroom, Charles grabbed a pair of handcuffs before running back into the bedroom and attaching Corrina to the bed post. "She ain't escaping that" laughed Charles until he noticed Tiffany cringing with fright and worry.

Throwing her clothes on, Tiffany stormed into the living room with her hands glued to her hips and ordered "take me home", Charles stared at Tiffany with sorrow in his eyes as he slowly slipped on the coach and onto his knee's and begged "please forgive, I love you. I don't want her. I want it to be us. Come on Tiff, forgive me". A forgiving feeling overwhelmed Tiffany as Charles stood up. His arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders, hers were clinging to his hard muscular chest, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other s warmth. He looked down at her, his eyes dulled by the darkness of the room. He gave that quirky smile, the one that made her eyes flutter and her heart race, it gave her the feeling as if he knew something that she didn t. Caressing her supple cheek, he lifted her chin; their noses almost touched. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She stared into his hardened twinkling ocean blue eyes and an explosion of serenity and peace overwhelmed them both when they realised that they both loved eachother no matter what either one had done or would do, they'd always be together.

Holding his lover tightly, Charles cradled Tiffany his arms as glanced at Corrina, mocking her, he flaunted Tiffany in front of her before he asked Tiffany "what are we going to do with the beast" joked Charles. Dancing around the room, Tiffany wiggled her body suggestively as she tapped her finger rythmatically to the music blasting from the record player then laughed "why don't we kill her". Corrina's eyes shot open she could hear them from the bedroom, she was drenched in sweat and the handcuffs were causing her wrists agony as her body ached with pain because of the awkward position she had been laid out in. But the thought of death terrified her

"We could" smirked Charles, slyly testing Tiffany's willingness "Don't be silly" giggled Tiffany before she said carelessly "just take me home, you can deal with her. I don't even want to look at it". Corrina sighed with relief as she heard Charles and Tiffany leave the house. Tears rolling down her face, Corrina screamed desperately for help but know one would answer. "Please, help me" cried Corrina when she heard a familiar voice in the living room. Staggering into the bedroom was a drunk Ryan who was clutching a can of beer, glaring at Corrina he mumbled "what the fuck" before he stumbled over to the crying, helpless woman. "Oh god, Ryan please... Charles just flipped... am scared" whimpered Corrina before she shrieked with horror Ryan began furiously booting her in the side of her body.

Riding home with Charles, Tiffany admitted "I was so scared then"  
>"Oh don't be silly, as if I'd let her hurt you" truthfully replied Charles "You prick, she fucking hurt me" yelled Tiffany as she stared out the window "Am sorry, I was just amused" laughed Charles before he added with a confident smirk "two girls fighting over me"<br>"Oh shut up" giggled Tiffany as Charles parked in front of her house. Getting out of the car, Charles protectively walked Tiffany up to her front door before he returned to his mini-van. ...

Tiffany strolled into her room to find her Nicole resting casually on her bed chatting to her friend on Tiffany's phone, startled at her sister being in her room and using her phone without her permission, Tiffany calmly walked towards her snatched the phone from her sisters tight grip then ordered her sternly "get out". Shocked at her sisters appearance and annoyed with her actions, Nicole dived up onto her feet and yelled "Is there really any need". A huge grin wiped across Tiffany's face in disbelief as she laughed "yes there is...your in my room" then she continued in a serious tone "now get out". "Hanging around with a bad boy now...huh. Is it starting to rub off on you?" asked Nicole with a sarcastic look wiped across her face "Shut up" shouted Tiffany as her sister became highly irritating "Do you even know how bad he is" questioned Nicole. Ignoring her sister, Tiffany switched on the radio and listened carefully, trying her best to blank out her sisters frustrating, annoying voice. "He's been arrested for rape" Nicole suddenly blurted out then she added "bet he didn't tell you that". "Get out" growled Tiffany "What" stuttered Nicole "Get out!" angrily screamed Tiffany. "He hasn't" Tiffany told herself as she turned off the radio, "he couldn't, he wouldn't" she repeated to herself before she walked over to her bedroom door and slammed it shut. "Bitch, I hate her" Tiffany grunted as she threw herself onto her bed.

Returning home, Charles burst into his house to find Corrina stretched out across the couch unconcious, Ryan stood beside the couch with a smug look wiped across his face and a ciggarette dangling from between his lips. "What have you done?...I was gonna sought her out" babbled Charles as he threw himself at Ryan grabbed him and threw him againts the wall. "Erm mate, you were the one who had her cuffed up" Ryan replied "I know, she attacked my girl... I had to do something" muttered Charles who then roared "Eddie" knowing it would annoy Ryan "Shut up, Charles... You know it's Ryan now" stated Ryan as he watched Charles frantically walk up and down the room. "Okay, okay I forgot" claimed Charles before he sat beside Corrina "what are we gonna do with you" he said to himself staring at Corrina's limp body."We can't have her waking up yet, what the fuck should we do" Charles kept on saying before he thought of a plan. Chatting with Ryan, they both discussed the plan before they finally agreed on it before the phone rang, rushing to the phone Charles answered it with a cheerfull "hello" "It's Tiff, Charles come now I need to talk to you. It's urgent" Tiffany replied before she hung up. Charles turned to Ryan with a huge grin and said "it was her".

Once Charles pulled up outside of Tiffany's house, she stormed through the garden and jumped into the car "What's up" Charles asked "What's up, what the fucks up... I want to know" Tiffany demanded as she clenched her fist with frustration and anger "Know what" asked the confused Charles "Know what... are you stupid Charles, you supposedly love me and you can't even tell me about your criminal record" argued Tiffany. Charles looked at Tiffany and smiled happily as she proudly announced to her "I do love you" suddenly Tiffany frowned as she yelled "god I know you love me, I want to know about your criminal record". Charles' stomach turned icy and his whole body frozed as he admitted "yeah, well I've done time obviously. Don't get a rep like mine without being in jail" then he continued "look Tiff, I've done time for robbery, I've done drug deals and car theft... just low-life shit" "And rape" Tiffany suddenly said "No, I ain't done that" denied Charles "Don't lie, you done time for it too" scolded Tiffany "Okay, okay" Charles said before he explained "yeah I done time for rape, I raped a woman". Tiffany suddenly rested her hand gently on Charles' hand and whispered caringly into his ear "I love you, I care about you... I'd do anything to make you happy. But I want there to be no lies between us"  
>"There won't be no lies anymore" swore Charles before he leaned over to Tiffany and kissed her lovingly. As they sat in the car, Charles filled Tiffany's head with adventerous stories of robberies, car thefts and wild criminal acts, unknown to them Bella was watching them disgusted and horrified, she may not have known what they were talking about but she knew Charles was poisonous scum. Tiffany was shocked at the stories Charles had told her but she wasn't repulsed and she didn't feel like running away from him like some girls would. Instead she wanted to stay by his side, to her, he'd lived a life of adventure and wild thrills maybe now she would to.<p>

"I need help" Charles suddenly spat when he remembered about Ryan and Corrina "What's wrong" Tiffany replied as she held Charles' hand "It's Corrina, I came back and Ryan was there, and all shits gone down... I don't know what to do" mumbled Charles "Everything will be okay" reassurred Tiffany who then asked "you've just got to think of a plan"  
>"I've got one" mentioned Charles who then as he glanced at Tiffany revealed "I need your help though"<br>"What" stammered Tiffany before she looked at her lovers twinkling blue eyes and responded "okay, I'll help you baby".

As he drove to his house, Charles suggested "You can stay with Corrina, cause your presence will hopefully carm her and you can take care off her while me and Ryan sough everything out"  
>"Yeah, don't know how I'll carm her after our little scrap like" laughed Tiffany before she asked "soo anyway give me the gossip on Ryan". Charles looked at her and explained "Ryan, he ain't really Ryan. His names Eddie, and he helps me. When I've got a job like a robbery or something he'll come along and help me, just for the fun of it sometimes" then he continued "Ryan, you'll be able to trust cause your with me, but he is trustworthy, I got caught a while back after raping some whore. Thankfully Ryan well Eddie, took the rap or I would of been handed a twenty year sentence. Him the sneaky little get, ended up being charged to a few months in jail as he was under eighteen at the time".<p>

Quickly parking the car outside the house, Charles jumped out and flew into the house after hearing one of Corrina's loud, ear-piercing screeches. "You were supposed to keep her quiet" Charles said to Ryan who was sitting beside her puzzled and confused. "Well I didn't want to hurt her no more" he claimed before turning towards her and punching her. Tiffany rushed in and noticed that Corrina had huge purple bruises up and down her body, blood was pouring from her nose and tears were rolling down her face. "Oh god" Tiffany sighed with annoyance before Charles ran to her and asked "What should we do". "Criminals, you two can't even deal with one woman" taunted Tiffany as she ran to the medicine cabinet "Trust me I've dealt with some women" evilly laughed Ryan as he watched Tiffany root through the cabinet. "Don't you have sleeping pills" questioned Tiffany "There should be some there" yelled Charles. Grabbing a bottle of sleeping pills, Tiffany ran to the kitchen and shouted over her shoulder "pin her down". Pouring the pills on the counter she crushed them beneath a spoon, before pouring a glass of water and adding the crushed tablets to it. "Sshh, calm down...It's okay" softly said Tiffany as she ran her fingers through Corrina's hair, "Now, have a drink. It's to calm you down" calmly advised Tiffany as she held the glass ot Corrina's mouth and allowed her to slowly drink it.

After an hour of her quietly whimpering, Corrina gently fell asleep. "thank fuck for that" Charles sighed before he stared at Tiffany with a glistening smile and proudly said "You did good baby, you helped alot". Twirling her hair flirtaciously, she strolled up to Charles and pecked him on the cheek before she whispered into his ear invitingly "wanna play". Grabbing her, he threw her over his shoulder as she laughed and giggled before he rushed into the bedroom were the passionately made love.

Chapter 7 finished

Authors note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review I love reading them.


	8. Bound

Authors note: Hope you enjoy, please leave a review

Chapter 8:

Corrina's whole body was writhing in pain, her heart was racing frantically in her chest and she was overwhelmed by the feeling of impending death. Her head was in agony, her eyesight was blurred and the whole room seemed to have been spinning around her. Searching the spinning room, she could see it was empty _I've got to get out of here_ she thought to herself as she pulled herself up of the couch.

...

Tiffany jumped out of the bed, then grabbed her clothes, before she glanced back at the peacefully sleeping Charles and smiled happily. Leaving the room, she was suprised to find Corrina wandering around the livingroom. Scanning the room for Ryan, she couldn't find him and grew worried and confused. _Where is he_? Tiffany asked herself before she shrieked "Ryan, Charles". Corrina glanced back at Tiffany with huge wide-eyes and a doleful expression, before she proceeded to escape this nightmare. Stumbling towards the door, Corrina reached out to grab the door knob before she suddenly collapsed onto the floor. Lifting herself up half-way, she crawled desperate to escape this madness towards the door.

Charles ran into the livingroom and was startled, puzzled and confused he shot towards Corrina then pounced on her. Wiggling beneath Charles, she shouted and yelped for help and pleaded with Charles for her life. Clutching her hair, Charles directed Corrina into the bedroom were he tossed her onto the bed. Tiffany rushed to the front door and locked it before she wondered "where the hell is Ryan". Following Charles and Corrina into the bedroom, Tiffany watched in disbelief as Charles slammed his fists into Corrina's body. Charles was lashing out blindly as he viciously slapped and punched his former lover.

Suddenly Ryan ran into the room, "am sorry, am sorry" he pleaded as he explained "I was knocked out in the bathroom, after the drinking". Tiffany turned and shot a frightening glare at Ryan before she yelled angrily "this is all your fault". Ryan stood motionless for a few seconds as he admired Charles brutally attacking Corrina, before he felt a hard slap across the back of his head. Turning around, he was suprised when he found Tiffany gawping at him. "Help Charles, he's going to kill her". Ryan spun around and leaped on the back of Charles as Charles crunched his fist into her face.

Ryan grabbed Charles' left arm and tried his best to drag his friend of the woman, but the man was tightly holding onto the woman's throat. Tiffany rushed to Charles' other arm and grabbed it as she ordered him shouting "get off her, your gonna' kill her". Finally Ryan and Tiffany pulled Charles off Corrina, and tossed him onto the floor. "The stupid bitch, she tried to escape because of you" Charles roared at Ryan. Charles was infuriated, his face and neck had become blood red as he wrapped his large hands around Ryan's neck.

"Am sorry, am sorry" Ryan spat as Charles began choking him before they both froze when they heard Tiffany cry "she's dead". Charles and Ryan turned towards Tiffany, who was desperately searching for a pulse on Corrina's battered and bruised body. "What are we going to do?" Ryan asked Charles

"We are going to get rid of the body" explained Charles emotionless

"What do you mean...we" stammered Ryan as he stared at the body

"We're all in this together" Charles replied before he added "we were all here, we all kept her locked up. All I done was kill 'er". Tiffany sat beside the body, staring at it with a glazed expressionless look. "Tiff" Charles said loudly, noticing her sitting silently with a blank expression he once again yelled "Tiff". This time she jumped and answered "yeah".

"Tiffany, we've got to get rid of the body" Charles said

"I'll keep the body" interrupted Ryan as he licked his lips suggestively and admired the body of the beautiful Corrina

"You sick bastard" sneered Tiffany as she jumped off the bed when Ryan leaped next to the body. Feeling Corrina's body, he cackled "I don't mind the bruises, I'll play around them".

"Your disgusting" snarled Tiffany as she slapped Ryan's shoulder then walked over to Charles. "No, you ain't doing none of that shit with Corrina" Charles said before he explained once again "we have to get rid of the body".

"Okay, roll up the body" ordered Tiffany

"With what" asked Ryan

"The bed sheets, you stupid idiot" shot back Tiffany.

Ryan and Charles carefully mummified Corrina in bedsheets, then together with the help of Tiffany they dragged the body into the livingroom. "What now" Ryan mumbled to himself

"Well, we can just toss it in the river" replied Charles

"No" yelped Tiffany "we've got to hide it somewhere...bury it or something"

"I'll think of something" Charles said.

Tiffany jumped up and rushed to the window, peeking through the curtain she scanned the street to make sure it was quiet. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was near 5pm. It was just going dark, but kids still played in the street and neighbours still chatted in their gardens. Explaining that they will have to wait, they decided to search for something to store the body in. "I can't find nothing" shouted Ryan from the bedroom

"Me either" replied Tiffany as they rejoined Charles and the corpse in the living room. "Tiff, am soaked in blood and Ryan is" acknowleged Charles before he added "were going to look suspicious going anywhere"

"What do you mean?" replied the confused Tiffany

"You could go into the city centre and buy something, just to store the body in" Charles explained

"No" gasped Tiffany

"Look Tiffany, me and Charles we've got criminal records, we've got a reputation. Nobody will even glance at you, nobody will suspect anything" interrupted Ryan

"Oh god" shrieked Tiffany before she agreed and asked nervously "what should I get?"

"Just get a case, a suitcase, a chest or something" guessed Charles before he reassured Tiffany "everything will be okay". Knowing that Charles will truly love her if she does this correctly she repied confidently "don't worry". Grabbing her jacket, she slipped it on before leaving the house and strolling down the street. _He'll love me forever if I ever do this right, all I've got to do is get a box...A big box _thought Tiffany who seemed to have forgot that Corrina's bloody corpse was in the house she had just left, instead she thought of herself and Charles.

They were now bound together by Corrina's murder, they were bound together by something stronger than a marriage certificate. They were bound together by murder. Now Tiffany was sure that he truly loved her, _If he didn't he wouldn't of told me about his past _she remembered as she called for a taxi. _He wouldn't of told me to get this if he didn't trust me. He wouldn't of killed Corrina if he didn't love me. He must love now, he's seen what I'll do for him. He know nows how much I love him. I'll do anything for his love _she told herself during the taxi ride still showing no remorse over Corrina's violent death.

Rushing into the city centre, she simply bought a large box before jumping back into the taxi cab and returning to murder scene. "Perfect" smiled Charles when he saw the box then he looked at Tiffany and added "you did good Tiff". The wonderful compliment made Tiffany feel amazing before she rushed over to Charles and kissed him. Stuffing Corrina's body in the box, the trio carried her to Charles' mini-van then tossed it in the back boot. Jumping in the front passenger seat, Tiffany watched as Charles leaped in the drivers seat and Ryan in the back passenger seat behind Charles and beside the box.

Bored, tired and restless, the trio drove for miles before Charles came to a sudden stop. Jumping out of the car, he walked around to the other side flung the door open and dragged the box out. Using all his strength, he lashed it down a hill then watched it tumble down into a huge field. "All done" Charles announced proudly allowing Tiffany and Ryan to sigh with relief. As they drove back, Charles once again discussed his crimes before he explained "I love you Tiffany, but it's in my blood you know"

"What is" Tiffany laughed

"Being a hunter, a predator" stated Charles

"What the hell are you talking about" giggled Tiffany

"I mean, I'm a rapist I enjoy it. I hunt down my prey, I stalk them for hours before I finally attack. Pinning them down before viciously raping them" replied Charles sternly before he added "and I ain't going to stop because am with you, cause I love you... But I love what I do to. I am a criminal"

"Okay, okay baby... I love you" replied Tiffany as she leaned over to Charles and passionately kissed him as Ryan sat silently in the back of the car thinking to himself. Ryan realised that Charles and Tiffany's relationship was special, they adored and loved eachother but they brought out the worst in eachother, they brought out eachothers darker side. With Charles' sadistic tendencies and Tiffany's desperation for adventure and thrill, Ryan knew that they'd feed of eachother. They were already bound together by one murder, and he knew they'd soon be bound by more.

Chapter 8 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review I enjoy reading them. Please tell me in your review what you think of this chapter and what you currently think of Tiffany and Charles. Thanks


	9. Erotic Thrills

Authors note: Hope you enjoy please review

Chapter 9:

The sky was a dark and cloudless ocean of midnight blues, and twinkling whites and yellows. There were thousands of stars scattered across the night sky which looked like a black velvet blanket. Tiffany sat gazing from her window at the bright, shining stars as Charles parked outside her house. Charles was suprised at Tiffany's calm demeanor after Corrina's attack and the events what followed. Charles had dropped Ryan off at a cheap motel, soon after they had got rid off the body. _This is my girl _Charles thought proudly to himself as he glanced at Tiffany and smiled.

Tiffany noticed Charles staring at her and giggled childishly, "What" she asked with a huge grin. Charles rested his hand gently on Tiffany's shoulder before he romantically kissed her, looking into his lovers eyes he announced "I love you". After kissing eachother intimately, Charles watched as the beautiful Tiffany carefully crept back into her house.

Starting the car, Charles looked back to check that Tiffany was in the house, then began driving back home. He couldn't help but think _She's the one, I can see something in her _as he sped through the streets of New Jersey till he returned home. Reaching his house, he parked the car then was shocked when he saw his mother standing outside his front door. His heart sank with fear, and his whole body seemed to shrink into the shadows in an attempt to become invisible.

Edna Lee Ray was a short, squat woman with a broad, flabby face, a wide mouth, and bulging pouchy eyes. She had mousy brown hair which was cut into a bob and on it she was wearing a black velvet bow. Wearing a black, tweed dress, and a pink fuzzy cardigan on top of it, Edna clutched her purse as she snarled her son when she noticed him cowering in his car. Rushing towards him, she pointed her thick, stubby fingers at him and moaned in her girlish high-pitched voice "You bastard child, do you know how long I've been bloody waiting here". It was that word which made Charles cringe, "bastard" because that was the word she used to call him as she wickedly whipped his back or burnt him with her ciggarettes as he grovelled for mercy.

With a wide, toad-like smile Edna would often say the most cruel things to Charles, always in the sweetest voice she'd call him the most vile names. Stepping out of the car, Charles looked at his mother and smiled awkwardly. _The house is a mess _Charles thought worryingly as his mind remembered the chaotic events which had happened earlier on. _She'll be suspicious if I don't invite her in _Charles thought before he asked politely "Would you like to come in"

"Are you joking, as if I'd step foot in that dingy, smelly little house" Edna sneered in her simpering, childish voice. Raising her hand to point towards the shops, Charles flinched as if in the anticipation of pain "Your such a weakling, nothing like your father" muttered Edna after she noticed his flinch, before she added "I need you to take me to the grocery store"

"At this time of night" gasped Charles

"What do you mean" responded Edna shocked that her son hadn't quickly agreed

"Nothing mom, I'll take you right there" Charles replied obeying his mother.

Whenever Charles was around his mother he'd always flashback to the times she'd abused him. Pouring boiling hot water over his feet when he wouldn't go the shop, or the time she threw herself at him with a knife. Even though he hadn't been physically abused by her for years, she was still a frightening figure in his life. Climbing back into the car, Charles brushed the dirt from the passenger seat before his mother jumped in then announced proudly "I'm with someone now"

"Are you" replied Edna before she snapped in a breathless sweet voice "not some ten-dollar whore is she"

"No" Charles uttered before he explained "I love her mom, I'd love for you to meet her some time, she's really pretty"

"Pretty" laughed Edna before she insulted Charles once again by asking "why is she with you, if she's so pretty"

"'cause were in love" argued Charles

"You don't know what love is" cackled Edna before she continued "your father loved me, that's love. Your father worked all his life...till the day he died for the woman he cherished...You can't even hold a job never mind be in love".

...

Slipping into her pajamas, Tiffany slicked her hair into a pony tail then jumped into her nice comfortable bed. She was exhausted from her night out with Charles and Ryan, and she expected her parents to be questioning her tomorrow so she was desperate to have a good sleep. Just as her eyes were about to shut, her bedroom door swung open and Nicole came storming in. "You've been out all night, who'd you think you are" asked Nicole

"Am Tiffany, Charles Lee Ray's girlfriend" replied Tiffany with a huge grin wiped across her face. A feeling of embarresment and shame overwhelmed Nicole, as she thought that her younger sister was prancing around with a criminal as her boyfriend. "Yes that's right, I'm with Charles, and we love eachother" added Tiffany as Nicole glared at her.

Sitting beside her sister on the bed, Nicole looked at her sister caringly and calmly explained "Your my sister, I love you and care about you. I just don't want you getting into that sought of lifestyle"

"What sought of lifestyle" asked Tiffany

"The lifestyle he has, a life of crime. I life of going in and out of jail, it's not right Tiffany" answered Nicole before she continued "Look at you, look how much you've changed. In a matter of weeks you've went from daddy's princess to a rebelious teen. All for some guy"

"That guy has a name, and I love Charles" argued Tiffany

"Tiffany, look at you... Since when have you ever wore make-up. Honestly hun' you look like a slut" confessed Nicole. Tiffany looked at her mirror and stared at her reflection for a matter of seconds, before she thought _I look hotter than I ever have, and I love it, and Charles does. _Looking back at Nicole, she stared at her filled with hatred and demanded "get out" then she added "my relationship is none of your business". After watching Nicole leave her bedroom, Tiffany lied back down and fell asleep.

...

Elizabeth awoke and like every morning, she glanced at her phone to check if Tiffany or Draco had phoned, but lately they hadn't been calling. She felt extremely lonely, she kept thinking to herself _are they disgusted with me, I'm the one who was raped... They should be here with me, they'd be here if they were real friends. _As she grew sad and alone, she couldn't help but want revenge on the sadistic beast who attacked her. He'd isolated her from her friends and everyone around her, her parents had always been there for her. Since the brutal attack Elizabeth had been smothered with love from her parents, but Tiffany and Draco had seemed to have abandoned there best friend.

"I can't believe that sicko is still free" Elizabeth whimpered to herself as she looked from her bedroom window at the people casually strolling past. After jumping out the show, Elizabeth wrapped herself in the towel then pursuaded herself to phone Tiffany. Nervously dialing Tiffany's number, Elizabeth waited anxiously for her to answer.

"Hello" Tiffany answered

"Tiffany, it's Elizabeth" replied Elizabeth filled with excitement

"Oh god, it seems like forever" laughed Tiffany before she asked "are you okay"

"Yeah, I've just been well kind of lonely, without you or Draco" exclaimed Elizabeth

"Awh I know, I've missed you to" lied Tiffany who hadn't even thought of Elizabeth since she'd started meeting Charles more. After a few minutes of talking Elizabeth said "So is everything okay, I thought you and Draco had like...betrayed me or something. I thought you both were disgusted by me, you know cause I was attacked"

"Oh no" gasped Tiffany "I've been going out with Charles, were together now" Tiffany proudly added

"Awh congratz" replied the smiling Elizabeth

After over half an hour bragging about Charles, Tiffany remembered "Oh, and Draco he went sick didn't he, after you said it was Ryan"

"Oh god yeah, I really think it was though"

"He's a nice person you know, and there isn't really any evidence proving he was the attacker" replied Tiffany before she explained "I've got to go, we'll have to meet up sometime and go shopping". Putting the phone down, Elizabeth was suprised that Tiffany had seemed to change, she had a boyfriend and seemed to be obsessed with him even though everyone knew he was a so called "bad-boy". Now the thought of Draco worried her, she didn't want him to do something silly. But she was worried he already had as he hadn't been in touch. _He could be in trouble, he could be dead. It'd ne all my fault _thought Elizabeth

...

Brushing her hair into a huge blonde bouffant, Tiffany squeezed her sexy figure into a tight, revealing dress and slipped on a pair of black high-heeled boots. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she smirked and thought _I look so sexy, _before adding extra lipstick to her lucious lips and eyeliner to her twinkling green eyes. Grabbing her small leather purse, Tiffany carefully stepped down the stairs then confidently strutted into the kitchen were her parents stood gawping at her in horror. "What-are-you-wearing" Bella stuttered with shock then without a reply she shrieked "you look like some cheap tart"

"I think it's sexy" grinned Tiffany as she twirled a blonde curl

"I think it's horrid" replied Kenneth before he ordered "get to your room and get changed"

"Nope" responed Tiffany in a girlish giggle before she opened the fridge door, grabbed a sandwhich, then strolled out of the kitchen.

...

"Where did she even find them clothes" Kenneth asked his wife

"They were Nicole's" replied Bella

"You allowed one of our daughters to actually wear that" spat Kenneth in disgust

"It was for halloween" Bella said as her and her husband rushed to the kitchen window and watched Tiffany climb into Charles' car.

"She is never going to leave him, what are we going to do" questioned Bella

"We've never done anything but love that girl, spoil her rotten. How does she repay us, by disgracing are family" wailed Kenneth as he believed his daughter had betrayed him for some low-class scruff.

"Don't worry Ken, we've got to do this for her. We've got to show her we care, by that I mean; allow her to do these things without are interruption. Show her we want to know this boy, see if he's going to be good enough for our girl" explained Bella

"True, you never know. He might be a hard-working boy, he might even end up working for me if he's good enough" smiled Kenneth.

...

Tiffany's speech was rushed and frantic, she spoke breathlessly as she repeated "Elizabeth was raped after the party, where we first met. And she's blaming Ryan, Draco's went mad and I think he wants to get back at Ryan"

"Elizabeth" murmered Charles as he drove carefully

"Yeah, I'm worried 'cause if Ryan gets arrested he might snitch on us about Corrina" trembled Tiffany

"It's okay, it's okay... He'd never snitch" reassurred Charles before he casually said "and it was me who raped Elizabeth"

"What" spat Tiffany, "I spoke to her this morning, I was saying how amazing you were to her"

"Well, I raped her. I told you I've raped a few, I just couldn't remember if it was her until you reminded me" claimed Charles

"God, I can't believe you" Tiffany complained before she added with a grin "It's a good job I love you" then she intimately kissed him. Pulling over they both laughed psychotically as they passionately kissed eachother "you look so sexy" he panted as he pulled of her dress, then as they began to have sex he reached behind him for a pair of cuffs and wrapped them around her wrists. Then pulling out a dog lead, he tied it around her neck and tightened it as they both orgasmed. To Tiffany this was all knew, she didn't think it was weird or dangerous instead she thought it was exciting and fun. Charles believed he had found the perfect girl to be his perfect accomplice, and Tiffany had found the perfect man to take her on the perfect adventure.

Chapter 9 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review, as you can see Tiffany is becoming more and more evil by the chapter, but is it possible she may become more evil than Charles. And tell me what you think at this point of Charles' and Tiffany's relationship and the new character Edna Charles' mother. Also as you can see Tiffany is becoming more and more in love with this lifestyle of Charles' and soon enough he'll be sharing his most sadistic fantasies with her. Fantasies he wants her to make true. Please review.


	10. A Day At The Beach, Suprising Fantasies

Authors note: Hope you enjoy, please review.

Chapter 10:

The golden sand was gleaming as the sun shined brightly over Lakeshore Community Beach. Crowds of children played cheerfully around the glistening blue sea, as surfers began to carefully venture into the waves. Loving families gathered around sand castles, and smoothed out their beach towels, as they laid out there picnics, as clans of young, teenagers began swarming the hot beach. Groups of young women wearing revealing swimsuits sat relaxing on there sun loungers, as the young men pranced about childishly in the sea.

Resting calmly on the sun lounger, Tiffany put down her magazine with a sigh then glanced at Charles affectionately as he peacefully strolled across the beach. He looked adorable wearing his jungle bucket hat and mossgreen t-shirt, with his hands tucked inside the pockets of his light green shorts. Pushing her Gucci sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose with one jet-black coloured fingernail, she smiled happily as she watched a mother caringly hug her crying child. Even though she desperately craved a life of adventure and thrills, she also wanted what she believed every other girl wanted; a happy marriage and a happy family. But she had concluded that the two wouldn't mix well together, that she would have to pick one or the other.

Slowly walking up the beach, Charles looked back at his gorgeous girlfriend who was now flicking through her fashion magazine. _she's changed so much since I first met her, that shy, scruffy looking yet beautiful young girl, had grown into a confident, fashion-obsessed woman who cared about her looks. A woman who always looked captivating _he thought as he scanned her curvacious body.

Taking his sunglasses from his pocket, he carefully put them on before deciding to carry on strolling up the beach. _The views great _he thought with a mischievous grin, as he gazed at a group of youthful, pretty women. Secretly watching them through his dark sunglasses, he watched them laugh and giggle as they all walked over and sat near Tiffany. Rushing back to Tiffany, he lied beside her on the lounger and whispered "c'mere Tiff" before he pulled her towards him and kissed her. As they lied together, cuddling eachother Charles tried his best to keep glancing at the girls sitting beside them, and tried his best to bring them into the conversation. "If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" asked Charles with a grin. Tiffany sat silently for a few minutes before she looked at Charles and answered romantically "It'd be you forever". Tiffany then asked Charles "So what would you have?".

Charles thought to himself for a few quick minutes even though he knew his answer, then replied "Well I'd like two things". Tiffany smiled proudly as she thought to herself _It's definitely me and something else_ then she questioned "so what's the two things". Charles slid his arms around his waist then pulled her even closer, "you forever" he whispered as he pecked her neck with a kiss, then as he pecked her again he nodded towards the group of girls and smiled "and one of them".

"Maybe Santa will bring you one" giggled Tiffany before she slid from Charles' hug and picked up her magazine, then sighing with frustration Charles leaped back up and strolled off towards the sea.

...

After a couple of hours relaxing at the beach, and then several more hours spent shuffling around the shopping mall buying Tiffany clothes, he finally parked outside of her house. Smacking him with a kiss against his lips, she shrieked happily "I had an amazing day"

"Am glad you enjoyed it" chuckled Charles knowing that he'd spent half of his rent money

"Maybe, sometime...we can do it again" replied a smirking Tiffany as she grabbed the bags filled with her new expensive clothes and leaped out the car. "Wait" shouted Charles before he jumped out the car and rushed to help her, "can't expect you to carry them all" smiled Charles before Tiffany gladly passed him the bags. Awkwardly carrying the bags to the doorstep, Charles knocked at the door before it was swung open by Nicole. _I should at least get to know him, I might end up even liking him _Nicole thought before she awkwardly smiled at Charles and asked "do you want to come in". Charles nodded his head and replied "yeah, okay" before he nervously stumbled into the magnificent mansion with Tiffany yelling behind him "have a quick look around, before mum and dad are home". When he first walked in he noticed the tallest ceiling ever, with lovely crown molding and a table in the center. Two spiral staircases were at each side of the hallway and led up to the second floor. Charles noticed that the floor was made from expensive ceramic tile and there were pricey antiques everywhere. In the kitchen, Charles quickly realised it was filled with the latest cookery gadgets, and the counter top was solid marble. Shockingly there were also almost eight bedrooms, each one with a different theme and style.

Dropping the bags upstairs, Charles stumbled back down the staircase and complimented the Martin Manor saying it was "unbelievable". This was the first time he'd been in a mansion without being there to rob it, instead he just stood there admiring the mesmerizing art work which hung from the tall walls. "Thanks, Daddy's great-grandfather built it over a hundred years ago although some areas have been remodled" explained Nicole before she invited Charles into the living room. Tiffany followed angrily thinking_ Charles is mine_ even though she at first wanted her family to invite Charles into the family, she now didn't want to share him. Seeing him cracking jokes with Nicole made her feel envious.

When Bella and Kenneth arrived at their home, they were suprised to see their precious daughter Tiffany sitting on Charles' lap, with Nicole beside him giggling and laughing. "What is going on here" questioned Kenneth in a serious tone

"Nothing" yelled Tiffany

"I've just been getting to know Charles, as he is dating my sister, I thought I'd at least give him a chance" Nicole told her father before she added "he also fixed the kitchen sink".

Charles dived to his feet, walked up to Kenneth and gave him a friendly hug before saying "Hello Mr Martin, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Okay" stuttered Kenneth before he pulled out a ten dollar bill and offered it to Charles saying "take it for your troubles"

"No, it's okay. If you ever need something fixing, please just give us a call" replied Charles with a smile

_Maybe this boys worth giving a chance _thought Kenneth before he his voice turned friendlier and he insisted politely "please, call me Kenneth". Gathering in the living room, Kenneth questioned the young man about his goals in life and his current occupation to which Charles replied "My current goal in life is to honestly make your daughter happy, and sadly I am unemployed but I am searching for a job"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you came to work for me" smiled Kenneth

"That'd be great" claimed Charles before he asked "may I ask, what is it that you do?"

"I own my own business, have done for several years now. I run several businesses around the country, too many to say anyway" explained and laughed Charles before he said approvingly "Tiffany, I think this young man's wonderful. I wish I'd met him sooner"

"Thanks" grunted Tiffany as she thought _he's not mine anymore, everyone's gonna' be poking there nose into our business now. I'd rather they hate him, why do they have to like him. _"Am sorry Kenneth, and everyone, but I have to go. I've got to go and pick up my Mother" explained Charles

"Okay, okay...I look forward to meeting you again" smiled Kenneth before Bella and himself walked Charles to the door. Then both of them cheerfully said in unison "good-bye" as they watched him drive off down the street. Turning back, Kenneth announced "he's a good man, Tiffany you've found a hard-working man I believe, he'll go far in my empire. Though you don't need to dress like a tart". Tiffany smiled awkwardly as her whole family including her mother who shocked her the most, complimented Charles. Going to her room, Tiffany mumbled to herself "I don't like this...I don't like this at all" she'd finally had someone all to herself for her to enjoy, and now her family had wormed their way into her personal life. _What am I going to do _thought Tiffany as she tried to think of a plan.

...

_God, no wonder Tiffany is so irritated by her family, they're so...friendly. Huh, I didn't expect that _thought Charles as he cruised around New Jersey, he was still bewildered by Tiffany's parents wealth and amazing home. But he didn't need all that, Charles he believed was a survivor, someone who survived within any lifestyle. Whether it was living on the street, in a smelly house or a huge beautiful mansion, he'd alway survive.

What he also couldn't stop thinking off was the gang of girls who he spotted at the beach, they were all so beautiful and youthful. He wanted to talk about his fantasies instead of keeping them locked inside of him, instead he wanted to make his fantasies real.

...

Kenneth and Bella waved happily out the window at Charles, as he drove of with Tiffany a few days later, he'd picked her up to discuss his fantasies though she didn't know it yet. "How've you been" asked Charles as he parked up beside the road

"Fine, why" replied Tiffany

"Cause, I was just asking" aggressively replied Charles before he added calmly "look Tiff, I love you... I want you to do something for me, only someone who'd really love me would do this"

"What is it" nervously replied Tiffany

"Remember them girls at the beach, well I have this fantasy you know cause it's dangerous doing what I do, going out raping and that" then he added "my fantasy is to have, girls, women...who I can use as sex slaves, when I want"

"And...what has that got to do with me" nervously stammered Tiffany

"Well Tiff, I need you 'cause...I need you to lure them to me" replied Charles before he added "they ain't going to trust me, but they'll trust a beautiful girl like you"

"I can't do that" replied the shocked Tiffany

"Come on. You want adventure, you want a thrill-ride...Well here is one. Think about it, think of all the fun we'll have, I promise you that this will be the best adventure of a lifetime. Together baby, we'll be unstopable" promised Charles

"Maybe, I dunno'" Tiffany replied

"Come on" chuckled Charles before he added "wouldn't you like a girl" as he pulled her towards him. "To kiss" he said as he kissed her neck then he whispered into her ear "to pin down" as he pinned her down. Then he said "to play with, to dominate, she'll be our own little toy... just yours and mine. Nobody else's" smiled Charles before he intimately kissed Tiffany

"Just yours and mine" repeated Tiffany as she laughed and giggled as Charles and her began passionately making love. Even though she'd never been attracted to the same-sex, Tiffany found the idea exciting becoming aroused by the fantasies Charles began discussing with her, and she saw it as if she and Charles were almost like a version of Bonnie and Clyde, setting off for an adventure of a lifetime.

...

A few hours later Charles and Tiffany sat in the car discussing there future crimes.

"We'll have to make a plan" said Charles before Tiffany agreed and added enthusiastically "we'll have to give eachother nicknames, we can't use are real names"

"good, good...Now your thinking Tiff" smiled Charles

"I'll call you Chucky" laughed Tiffany

"What am I gonna call you" asked Charles

"Chucky, you can call me anything you want" giggled Tiffany as she wrapped her arm around his neck and embraced him lovingly. "Well baby, we'll put something together... and we'll find somebody" promised Charles.

Chapter 10 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review I love reading them. Please tell me what you think about Charles and Tiffany's current relationship, and what you think of Charles' fantasies. Also there may be a big suprise for Tiffany's family in the next few chapters as Tiffany begins to grow more bitter and angry towards them.


	11. Home Sweet Home

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review

Chapter 11:

_"Merry Christmas" the jolly seven year old Charles announced as he ran to his mum and pecked her on the cheek. The small crowded living room, had been beautifully decorated 12 days before Christmas by Charles, his father John and his mother Edna. On the ceiling hung mistletoes and holly leaves, and sparkling golden garlands were draped from wall to wall. Beside the window was an old wooden nativity scene which had been sprinkled with silver tinsel and against the window was a traditional, bright green christmas tree. Several presents surrounded the tree, each one was beautifully wrapped and carefully tucked under the tree. _

_Edna sat resting on the couch with a ciggarette dangling from her mouth, and clutching a glass of red wine. She watched as Charles rushed to the presents with a glowing smile wiped across his face. Charles sat beside his presents, he couldn't decide which one to open first. Edna stared at her son with an intense gaze, before she drank her glass of wine empty and put out her ciggarette. The room was filled with an eerie silence as Edna pulled herself off the couch and began to walk towards her son. Charles shivered with fear, his mothers brows furrowed and her lips pressed tightly together as she clenched her fist. _

_His mother looked frightening and scary, "where's dad" Charles mumbled as he hoped his father would come and rescue him. "He's abandoned you" Edna explained in her high-pitched voice before she added angrily "he doesn't want you anymore...he hates you". _

_Charles shuffled further away from his mother, but she kept stepping towards him. "He loves me mum, he loves us...He wouldn't leave me" argued Charles as tears began to gather in his eyes. "Loves us" screeched Edna, "he doesn't love us...he hated us, he's betrayed us" babbled Edna_

_"Why, I don't understand" cried Charles before he continued "doesn't he love us" _

_"He loved me" screamed the infuriated Edna as tears began to stream down her face. "He hated you, he despised you" she yelled furiously as she pointed at Charles. _

_"Am sorry mum, am sorry" repeated Charles as he tried to crawl away from his mother. "Sorry, sorry doesn't bring him back...sorry doesn't bring the man I love back" sobbed Edna before she charged at her son. Grabbing his arm, she ragged him into the kitchen and threw him onto the floor. She seemed like a wild beast as she scolded him with insults "bastard, you piece of shit...Your nothing, your shit". Crying a river of tears, Charles was shocked when his mother grabbed a wooden spoon from the kitchen cabinet then began to hit him with it. He was petrified and in agonising pain as his mother began to violently boot him and beat him with the spoon. _

_She then sighed with relief when she stopped at look down at her worried, startled, terrified son who was aching with pain. He quickly covered his face as he cried into the palms of his hands. _

Charles' eyes shot wide open, he was clutching the bed sheets and his head was dripping with persperation. That day was the first time he suffered one of his mothers brutal attacks, and that day haunted his dreams, forcing him to relive it over and over again. Wiping the sweat of his fod, he scanned his room before he lied back down and drifted off to sleep.

...

Tiffany had found herself despising her parents relationship with Charles, she could feel him slipping from her grasp, she almost felt as if she was losing his love for her. She prayed and hoped that she could leave home soon, she dreamt of a place were she could live with Charles. Lying in bed, Tiffany rubbed her eyes with disbelief when she woke up to Charles standing over her. "Hey babe" he smiled as he held a bunch of lilies. "Oh god, my parents usually don't even allow boys in my room" claimed Tiffany before she added "I don't even think a boys ever been in my room".

Charles sat beside her and stated "Well I ain't a boy, I'm a man"

"Oh I know" she giggled. Pulling herself up, she looked at Charles and asked confusingly "so what are you doing her"

"Obviously, I came to see my girl" Charles replied before he added "and I came to discuss that thing... you know what we were talking about"

"Oh you mean the girls" shrugged Tiffany

"Shh, we don't want no one to hear" Charles whispered

"Oh Chucky, don't be silly...why don't you just do it with Eddie" Tiffany said

"'Cause I want to do it with you, your my girl" explained Charles.

"I may be your girl Charles, but were are we gonna' take her? What are we gonna' do with her?" questioned Tiffany

"Yeah" agreed Charles before he continued "I know, we should get a more steady plan". The rest of the conversation was dominated by Charles who boasted about Kenneth offering him a job, _god I need to get us away from this house _she thought after he'd left.

...

Vera sat in her office, staring at the stack of police files that sat on her desk. "Who is he" she wondered to herself, she'd searched desperately for Ryan but couldn't find him in any of the police database. The detectives on the case had dismissed him as a suspect, "there isn't enough evidence to hold up in court, he'd get off scott free" they informed her. _I know he's got something to do with it, and if he hasn't he knows something _she thought, after several years on the police force she'd learned to trust her instincts. Her instincts told her to find Ryan, _if I find Ryan, I find the rapist _she told herself.

...

Elizabeth sat cradling Draco in her arms, she'd found him at his home locked inside his bedroom. He'd been so upset he'd sank into a suicidal depression, masking his sadness by consuming bottles of alcohol and isolating himself from the world. She'd found herself at his front door several times, hopeful that he'd answer, but he never did. Until now. He'd answered in a dreadful state, drunk and filthy. He stumbled towards her repeating "Elizabeth, I love you". She'd been forced to drag him into the living room. "I'm the on who was raped" yelled Elizabeth "so don't you be feeling sorry for yourself. I love you to, but I've been so alone with out"

"I'm sorry Liz" apologized the drunken Draco before he added "I love you, really, I do"

"I love you to" replied Elizabeth who then said "I'm staying over tonight, I will not have you getting drunk again. You're gonna' be getting a shower to". Elizabeth thought he'd be in a vengeful rage, not drinking gallons of alcohol to supress his sadness.

...

"Mum, am going out" yelled Tiffany as she walked toward the front door

"Wait, aren't you staying in tonight. Me and your dad thought we could enjoy a lovely family meal, I'm cooking your favorite" Bella smiled

_Maybe I will stay in, no, wait! this is my chance, this is my excuse to leave _the conniving Tiffany thought before she angrily frowned "god, I just want a bit of freedom"

"Tiffany, you don't have t-" calmly replied Bella

"Oh my god, that is it! I'm leaving. I can't stand being in this depressing house anymore... am moving out" screamed Tiffany before she spun around and rushed up the stairs to her room. Bella panicked and ran after her, but Bella didn't know that this was part of Tiffany's calculating plan to make her parents look bad so she could leave. "Where will you go?" asked the worried Bella as she watched Tiffany toss her clothes into a suitcase she'd secretly had ready. "I dunno'" shrugged Tiffany before she added "but am not staying here again". Grabbing her phone, she shoved it in her pocket before she ran back down stairs and stormed out the house clutching the bag as her mother begged her not to leave. Phoning Charles she spoke briefly and ended the conversation with "come and pick me up".

After an hour of waiting outside her old house, Charles finally arrived and she quickly leaped into the car then smiled evilly "I've left"

"What do you mean" questioned Charles

"I ain't living there no more, am moving in with you" answered Tiffany. Tiffany had only been away from her family's home a few hours when she received a phone call "how's my little princess" Kenneth said

"Hi daddy, am doing good. I'm living with Charles" replied Tiffany

"Well, I don't want you staying so far away from home, so I found a place for you and Charles. I've paid first months rent and I swear your going to love it" explained Kenneth

"Really daddy, thanks daddy" smiled Tiffany as she knew it would be luxurious and wonderful

"Anything you want my darling" replied Kenneth before he said goodbye.

Charles and Tiffany's new home 2478 Bluebird Lane was in the wealthy area of Lakeshore, and was right beside Lakeshore Community Park which pleased Charles.

Tiffany and Charles walked through the large, double french doors, of their new home nervously, their first step into their new home echoed. She looked down at the cold, hard marble floors, each tile chosen with a specific taste in mind. She looked around to see wonderful rare paintings all around the room. There was a set of double staircases, one on the left, one on the right. The railing of the staircase was exquisitley engraved with flowers and vines, never one to be the same. There were six large stone pillars evenly spaced, to keep the house standing. Each one was elegantly carved to accent the Renissance feel of the luxurious house. To her left, there was a grand wooden door that ledto a very large library. To the right there was a door that led to a green house, with too many plants to even think about counting. Each one from a diffenent place in the world, she could tell. There was a moderate sized fountain that showered water gracefully back to where it started. Their new home was a place of pure peace and elegance.

"Home sweet home" giggled Tiffany before she announced with a grin "thank you daddy"

"Oh yes, thank you Kenneth" laughed Charles before she grabbed Tiffany and together they danced around the hallway. They finally had a place of their own, Tiffany was delighted as she was away from her parents who she seen as irritating and nosy, and Charles was happy as he thought this could be the place were they started bringing his fantasies to life. Tiffany's moral compass had slipped still further; first when she helped dispose of Corrina's body but stayed silent, and then now when she agreed to become Charles' accomplice and lure girls to him for his pleasure.

Chapter 11 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.


	12. The First MoveRedone

Authors note: This is my re-written Chapter 12, I've re-wrote this chapter as I didn't like it and I felt it wasn't right for the characters. Please review

Chapter 12:

Tiffany awoke to find Charles resting at the bottom of the bed, _awh he must of collapsed down there after coming from work_ she thought with a loving smile. After living in their new home for over two weeks they had both settled in well, Charles had took a job at Kenneth's security firm as a security guard, The problem was that the nights were long, and he was forced to stand shivering outside nightclubs in the cold. Tiffany often found him curled up on the sofa, as he didn't want to disturb Tiffany's sleep by creeping into the bedroom. Tiffany had settled well into a life of domestic living, because her father paid the rent and most of the young couples bills, Charles had saved up a lot of money, allowing him to plan of buying the house. With enough money coming into the household because of Charles and Kenneth, Tiffany was allowed to be unemployed and still live a life of luxury.

Gently stroking his head, she leaned towards him and pecked him on the cheek before quietly getting out of bed. While entering the living room, Tiffany noticed an intriguing looking box. It was painted black, and resting on top of it was a photograph album. Grabbing the photograph album, Tiffany noticed that written on the cover was Sweet Memories. As she went to flick through it she heard Charles leaving the bedroom and slammed it shut, then returned it to the top of the box. Charles entered the living room with a smile before he rushed over to the box, "what is that" asked Tiffany as she sat down on the couch. Charles looked at her with a smile before he grabbed the photograph album and handed it to Tiffany. "I got you this" said Charles as he sat beside Tiffany, "Oh baby, you didn't have too" replied Tiffany

"Nah, it's okay, I thought it'd be good for you. You know babe, it'll keep you busy" explained Charles before he added "I thought it'd be nice you know, to put some of sweetest memories in there"

"Our most precious memories" giggled Tiffany before she kissed Charles. Opening the photograph album, Tiffany was suprised to find that the first few pages had been filled. The first page had a picture of Tiffany as a young child, and another picture on the page was a picture of Charles. The next few pages were pictures of them growing up, then both of them talking at the party were they met, which Ryan had quickly took. Other pictures included ones of them cradling eachother in there arms, or romantically kissing eachother. Then when Tiffany turned the next page, she found an article from a newspaper had been stuck into it. Beside the article was a picture of herself and Charles and drawn around it was a heart and written below it was Bound Together. Tiffany's heart suddenly sunk inside of her, and her jaw dropped as she glanced back at the article and found that its title was Body In Box Found.

"Isn't that cool" laughed Charles

"No" shrieked Tiffany before she panicked "what if they find out it's us"

"They won't come on!, the rats and shit teared her body apart, there was probably hardly any body in that box... and come on! am her boyfriend and they haven't even linked her back to me" Charles confidently told her

"Okay baby" replied Tiffany before she placed the album beside her, wrapped her arms around Charles then intimately kissed him.

"So what's in the box" questioned Tiffany as she and Charles laid on the couch. Charles jumped up enthusiastically, then rushed to the box with a child-like smile. "It better not be Corrina" joked Tiffany before Charles opened the box and slowly pulled out a pair of cuffs as he smirked "I got a few things". Tiffany then remembered Charles' fantasy, and smiled. She was worried about the thought of luring girls for Charles' pleasure and possibly to their deaths, but she was pleased that she'd be proving herself once again to Charles. She also knew she got some perverse thrill out of a criminal lifestyle, a lifestyle which seemed attractive to her.

Also in the box was a leather whip which came with a matching gag, several pairs of gloves, a notepad to use for planning, rope and several bottles of sleeping pills. "And I've got more" laughed Charles as he turned around then pulled another similiar box from behind the couch. In this one was a hunting knife, small revolver, a video-recorder and a camera. "What are they for" asked Tiffany pointing at the video-recorder and the camera. Charles looked at Tiffany, laughing at her dumbness then explained "to record ourselves"

"What do you mean" asked Tiffany

"To make films, starring me and the girls" answered Charles with an evil grin.

Holding eachother on the bed, Charles and Tiffany talked to eachother about their plans of crime and how they should act. "We need a word, a codeword" said Charles

"Like what Chucky" replied Tiffany

"I dunno, something to let us know we're ready" replied Charles

"Like ready, meaning that we're ready to take her"

"Yeah" replied Charles

"I've got one" smiled Tiffany

"Oh yeah, what is it" laughed Charles as he ran his fingers through her hair

"Well, lets say the girl gets in the car. Well one of us say 'you hungry' and if we like the girl the other one will say 'yeah I've got the munchies'...What do you think" explained Tiffany. Charles chuckled loudly before he actually thought about it then agreed "yeah, that's actually a good plan".

"Okay" repeated Tiffany before she asked "so what's the story" then she added "how'd I get them in the car"

"Babe, come on... be creative" laughed Charles before he advised her "just follow your instincts". Tiffany was riddled with nerves, she kept wondering what would happen if she did something wrong. She was also scared in case she and Charles were caught _I don't want to go to jail _she thought to herself as she walked frantically around the house. It was a high-risk mission, and quite potentially dangerous, it wasn't as if she was an actress who needed to learn a few lines for a play. This was reality, and she needed to learn the lines she was going to use to lure a girl to Charles.

_No _thought Tiffany as she glanced at the photograph album _he won't make me do it, not if I don't want to_. Trying to gather up some confidence within herself, she stared at her reflection as she stood in the bathroom, before opening the door then going to find Charles. Charles was resting on the couch in the livingroom, in one hand he held a can of beer and in the other he held the television remote. Sitting beside him, she snuggled towards him before she said almost in a whisper "Charles".

Finally capturing Charles's attention, she stroked his face lovingly and whimpered "I can't do this"

"Can't do what" mumbled Charles as he took a swig of his beer

"I can't do what you want"

"You mean your saying, you won't get me a girl" snapped Charles

"No baby, I will but I can't right now...It doesn't feel right" stuttered Tiffany

"Baby, I love... Prove that your my one, and just get me a girl" Charles said trying to persuade and manipulate Tiffany

"I am your one, and you should know that without me even getting you a girl" replied the sad Tiffany before she added "it was alright and all fun when we were talking about it earlier. But now, it's becoming real. This is a real life were dealing with it ain't just a fantasy, it's reality"

"That's what you promised, to make my fantasy reality" shouted the angry Charles as he threw his beer can to one side.

"Well I ain't doing it" roared Tiffany before she whimpered cowardly "not for now anyway"

"You bitch, you've ruined everything" moaned Charles before he grabbed Tiffany and lashed her to the floor. Hitting the floor, Tiffany glared at Charles and screamed "you bastard". Leaping to her feet, she was suprised when Charles stood up from the couch and slapped her across the face. "Don't fucking hit me" yelled Tiffany as she punched Charles across the face. Startled, Charles simply snarled her knowing that he might as well not hit her, as ignoring her would make her suffer more. As Charles turned around he glared at Tiffany and sneered "I'll do it myself". Tiffany stood motionless as she watched Charles walk out of their home then she shouted "You try and do it yourself, you bastard".

...

Cheerful children roamed the park as the green grass blowed in the warm summers breeze. Dogs happily ran after frisbee's and chased balls, as their owners stretched across the grass and relaxed. Young children sat with there loving families, quickly gobbling up their picnics so they could play on the swings. The lake was surrounded by young teenagers, standing together giggling and laughing, as some of them dived into the lake to escape the hot summers heat. Charles sat resting underneath the shade of a tree, as a gentle breeze blew through his hair. Glancing over his shoulder, he checked the mini-van which he would have to lure a victim to. Sighing with boredom, Charles muttered to himself "I should of forced the bitch to come" before he wandered off into the park. Scanning the area, he desperately tried to find a young victim. "Young and hot, she's gotta' be that" he told himself as he checked out the local girls. Searching his pockets, he pulled out a ciggarette before moaning to himself after realising he had no lighter. Looking around, Charles noticed a young girl standing alone. Tossing his ciggarette onto the grass, he at first stalked the girl who was to become his prey. Following the girl throughout the park, Charles watched her carefully, checking that the girl was alone. She was extremely pretty, Charles could see that she had hypnotizing, piercing electric blue eyes, her eyebrows were thin, arched and golden blonde. The girl had full expressive lips which were glistening because of the shiny pink lipgloss, Charles had watched her put on. She was good-looking, with a nice, petite body and long slim legs.

The girl was fifteen-year old Kendra Walker, a polite young girl with a friendly smile and cheerful personality. She was waiting patiently for her friend Lauren to arrive, so they could go swimming in the lake. Kendra looked around before she pulled out her phone, and text Lauren "Where are you?". After a few minutes, she checked her phone only to find she had not recieved a reply from Lauren. The day was getting hotter and hotter, and Kendra was dripping with sweat. An adventorous and fun-loving young girl, she had hoped that she could escape to the park for a day of swimming with her friend. With no reply, or any sign of Lauren coming, Kendra stripped to her bikini, before sitting on the floor. "Why isn't she here" she groaned angrily as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Suddenly Kendra froze as she turned around to find a man who was holding a camera walking towards her

"Hi hun', I'm Chucky" explained the man with a friendly grin

"I'm Kendra" replied the suprised young girl

"Well Kendra, I've gotta' say. Your an extremely pretty girl" flirted Chucky

"Thanks" giggled Kendra

"You ever thought about modelling" asked Chucky before he added as he held up his camera "'cause am a photographer, and am looking for a model". Kendra was overwhelmed with happiness by what she thought was a huge compliment, she had always worried about the way she looked always thinking she was ugly or to fat or to skinny. Now a man was basically wanting her for her beauty.

Glancing around for Lauren she thought to herself _this is a good opportunity for me, I shouldn't waste it_. Looking back at Chucky she replied "I'd love to be a model"

"I'd be honoured to take some snaps of you" smiled Chucky before he added with a trustworthy smile "and I'll pay".

"Thanks, I'd love to" said Kendra with a pleasant smile

"Well follow me back to my van, it's just over here. I've got to get some stuff" explained Chucky

"Okay" cheerfully said Kendra as she leaped up onto her feet then followed Chucky to the van. She waited behind the back of the car just by the back doors, as she waited for Chucky who had jumped into the van. He'd informed her that he had to get some equipment. Suddenly the back doors exploded open, and Chucky came flying out. He was drenched in perspiration, he wrapped his arms around Kendra and covered her mouth before she could let out an alerting shriek. Dragging her into the mini-van, he slammed her down before he quickly spun around and closed the doors behind him. "Who's my love-slave" he smiled as he pinned her down and she cried beneath him. Psychotically laughing, he spat "your my bitch, your my love-slave" as Kendra realised she couldn't escape his tight grasp. Violently head-butting Kendra, she finally became faint and dizzy, becoming weak enough to allow Chucky to tie her hands behind her back with one of Tiffany's scarfs and wrap brown adhesive tape around her face, gagging the helpless girl and forcing her to breath through her nose. Before he climbed to the front seat, he checked that Kendra was secure and booted her in the stomach. When the car engine began, all Kendra could see from her awkward position was the top of street-lights and she could hear Chucky's evil cackles.

Chapter 12 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, am sorry for re-writing this chapter so many times as am just trying to get it right so the characters can grow and the storyline can flow.


	13. Void Of Emotion

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review

Chapter 13:

Suddenly the car came to a stop and the engine was switched off, she was in total darkness, she couldn't see nothing but she could hear Chucky's cruel laughs. Kendra whimpered as she felt two huge hands grab her tightly then drag her inside somewhere. "Where am I" Kendra kept thinking to herself as she was shoved into several rooms. They suddenly stopped, she could hear Chucky's frightening heavy breathing. Chucky wripped the scarf from her hands then replaced it with handcuffs. "You bitch, you stupid bitch" Charles muttered to himself before he laughed eerily and punched her in the stomach causing her to moan in agony.

Suddenly he unlocked one wrist, then draped the handcuffs across a pipe that ran along the ceiling and locked them again. Now her arms were suspended above her head. Charles then proceeded to viciously strip her from her bikini then once she stood naked on a small box that Chucky had placed beneath her to support her, he replaced the handcuffs with wide, stiff leather bands which were much tighter than the cuffs. At once, the support went out beneath her, The world fell away, and there was a hot strain on her wrists, a wrenching of her shoulders. She was desperate to cry out but she couldn't-the tape trapped her jaw. Tears burned behind the tape. She thrashed the air like a frantic marionette, her naked legs striking out but meeting nothing, searching desperately to raise herself up on.

The hard leather cuffs cut into her wrists. She struggled, throwing her legs out again and again churning the air. Crack! pain leapt across her back and wrapped around to her stomach. Crack! another sharp line slapped around her torso. Crack! the whip struck again and the man roared "stop kicking bitch". Kendra went limp, sobbing silently into the tape, and the whipping stopped. She hung there, stunned and trembling with panic, trying to hold herself still, afraid that the whip would bite into her again. Hot, red welts rose on her back and stomach, like screams caught in her skin. Chucky sat down beneath her, and watched eagerly as her naked body swung in the air.

Chucky stood up then brushed her hair away from her face, he could hear Kendra's soft whimpers from beneath the tape. Suddenly Chucky began circling his victim, he was babbling to himself about what he was going to do to Kendra. Then suddenly he pounced on her and began to viciously rape her until she was drenched in blood and had once again blacked out.

Leaving Kendra, Chucky thought _Where the fuck is Tiffany _he wanted to show her that he could do it by himself and decided he'd rub it in her face. _Show that bitch she ain't all I need _he thought, but he wondered were she was. She hadn't been waiting to greet him at the door when he returned, she hadn't interrupted his torture session with Kendra and it was still quite early. _She better not have left _thought Chucky before he stumbled into the bedroom to find Tiffany wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets peacefully sleeping on the bed. _Cute _he thought secretly with a smile before he rushed over to her and shouted "Tiff". The loud voice caused Tiffany to awake in a frantic state "what, what" she asked

"It's okay baby" he whispered to calm her down as he stroked her face, then he explained "we've got a guest, I got a girl"

"Did anyone see you" she yawned as she stretched across the bed

"Do you think am stupid, off course not" shot back Chucky before he added "She's nice you know, you should come down and have a look"

"Am okay thanks" replied Tiffany before she pecked him on the cheek and rolled over on the bed to once again fall asleep

"Okay baby, but I told you I could do it myself" laughed Chucky as he confidently strolled out".

...

Chucky had took of the tape from the girls face, she was left though bound by tape around her wrists and feet. Looking around, the room she was in was frighteningly quite luxurious. Her mother used to warn her "Some of the richest people in the world are the creepiest". Kendra was sure that her whoever owned the place which had become her jail cell, whether it was Chucky or not must be quite wealthy. The walls had an expensive-looking wallpaper which was golden with silver flowers on it, the floor was marble, and dangling from the ceiling was a huge chandelier. There was also a gigantic king-sized bed which had a desk beside it. On the desk, Kendra could see a notebook and mobile phone. "Oh god" she smiled believing she could possibly call the police and they would rescue her. Wiggling over to the desk, she carefully got the phone in her grasps only to find it had no battery in. Letting out a huge agonising cry, she fell down and whimpered "Why me".

She wanted to go home desperately, she regretted all the times she'd argued with her parents for the stupidest reasons. She cherished the memories she could remember, and she just wanted to feel the warmth of love her family gave her. She wondered if her parents were looking for her, desperately searching for their only daughter. She wondered if her young brother missed her, he was adorable and she knew he must of been missing her.

The door swung open, and Chucky stormed in, he had a huge grin on his face as he explained to her "this is were you'll be staying" then he warned her "but if your bad" then he was interrupted by a womans voice calling him in the background.

Kendra suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of relief, _she might help me, she might not even know am here. She could help me escape _Kendra thought to herself. Tiffany then walked in after Chucky yelled "Tiff, get in here". Kendra noticed that Tiffany was quite good-looking though her dress-sense was quite eccentric and wild, but she didn't seem much older than herself. Tiffany noticed Kendra's skin was a ghostly white, her eyes were blood-shot and teary and she was sitting there naked. The innocent girls body was purple and blue, certain parts were grotesquely swollen. Tiffany concluded that the girl had acquired various bruises from Charles either raping her or brutally beating her. The girls cheeks were also a bright strawberry red from were Charles had slapped her repeatedly. Kendra looked up at the woman's voice and shrieked "help me". Tiffany was void of emotion, her face was vacant of any emotions she may have been feeling whether it had been sadness, happiness or worry. It was as if her conscious had abandoned her and she'd forgotten what was right and wrong, because Tiffany, Kendra thought would have helped her once she'd seen her if she had any emotion.

Chapter 13 finished.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think about Chucky and Tiffany. Also will Kendra be murdered, and as their crimes continue will Tiffany evolve into an even more murderous being than Chucky.


	14. Making movies

Authors note: Hope you enjoy please leave a review

Chapter 14:

"Do you like her" Chucky asked Tiffany as he bent down to Kendra and stroked her face

"What, erm I dunno'...If you like her" nervously stuttered Tiffany

"She's perfect" purred Chucky as he slapped Kendra on her naked buttocks. Tiffany spun around and ran out of the room for a few minutes, Kendra prayed for them few minutes that she was going to phone the police and return saying "your safe now". Instead she returned with a bathrobe "put this on" she said before she added "the nakedness makes me feel so awkward".

"Oh, I like the nakedness" cackled Chucky before he turned to Tiffany and ordered her to "go get the camcorder". Rushing out once again she returned with the camcorder, as she went to hand it to him he laughed "no, you keep it...your gonna' film". Starting the camcorder, Tiffany circled the evil predator and his prey, at this point Kendra looked straight up at the camera and whimpered "please let me go". Chucky was glaring at Kendra with a lustful gaze, he looked back at the camera and laughed "make sure you get me good". Suddenly he punched Kendra and sent her flying causing her to smash into the floor. Tiffany simply stood silently, holding the camera and taping the brutal attack. Chucky grabbed Kendra by the hair and threw her onto the bed "come quick" ordered Chucky to Tiffany causing her to rush to his side as he jumped on the bed. Pinning Kendra down, Chucky viciously raped her in a sexual frenzy, as Tiffany filmed the whole thing. "You got some good shots baby" asked Chucky as Kendra wiggled beneath him

"I got some good ones" replied Tiffany with a blank expression.

Chucky suddenly climbed of the bed and snatched the camcorder from Tiffany's hands. "Your turn baby" Chucky told Tiffany before he ordered her "get on the bed, I want you to have fun with the girl"

"No" snapped Tiffany before Chucky turned around and slapped her across the face and told her "you've ruined my fucking movie". Tiffany glared at Chucky before she yelled "Don't fucking hit me again" then stormed out the room. Bubbling with anger and fury, Chucky shouted "you fucking whore" before he spun around grabbed Kendra and punched her repeatedly till blood was pouring from her face.

After releasing his anger, Chucky left the crying, helpless Kendra on the bed and went to find Tiffany. "Am sorry baby" he said after he found her in the living room. "Sorry ain't gonna' cut it" replied Tiffany sternly

"Okay but baby, I've waited for this day my whole life, and look now you've ruined it" whimpered Chucky making Tiffany feel slightly guilty then he added "You promised to make it a reality, I thought we were gonna' do it together... You know partner in crime, all you've done was stand there with a camera"

"Okay, okay...I promise and I swear that next time I'll be a proper partner in crime, I won't abandon you" replied Tiffany as she stroked Chucky's leg suggestively. "Thank you baby" said Chucky before he kissed her intimately until there special moment was ruined by a phone call from Nicole who informed them that her and Bella were going to visit them. The phone call created frustration and worry in both Chucky and Tiffany "What the fuck are we gonna' do" panicked Tiffany

"I don't know, you mum said she'll be taking a look around to" worried Chucky. Tiffany rushed into the room were Kendra was grabbed the camcorder then hid it beneath the bed, then Chucky rushed in and leaped on Kendra. Tiffany ran out the room when she saw Chucky walk in holding a long electrical cord. "I wanted to keep this bitch for a while" moaned Chucky

"Don't worry baby, I'm sorry" cried Tiffany in the livingroom before she promised "next time I'll find you a nice one, and you'll have her for a long time... I swear".

Chucky wrapped the cord around Kendra's neck, she knew she was going to die but she felt to weak and helpless to fight for her life. She just wished her parents would be alright and her family wouldn't have to know what she'd suffered. Chucky slowly tugged on the cord, making her feel an unbelievable amount of pain as she gasped for breath before her life was sucked out of her and all that was left was her corpse.

Tiffany rushed in after Chucky had wrapped the body in blankets just as they had done with Corrina's body, then Tiffany scrubbed the floors clean, grabbed anything suspicious and tossed it underneath the bed or hid it somewhere around the house. Chucky grabbed the body and dragged her into the main bedroom where he and Tiffany slept then hid it in the closet then covered it in clothes.

...

Tiffany was dripping in sweat when Chucky came behind her and pulled her towards him. Chucky pecked Tiffany on the neck and whispered into her ear "next time, were both gonna' participate. 'Cause baby, I fell in love with you not only cause of your beauty and your wonderful personality, but also 'cause I saw something dark in you"

"Off course baby, I'm gonna' do whatever makes you happy" giggled Tiffany as she rubbed herself on Chucky

"Your gonna' be as twisted as me" laughed Chucky before he passionately kissed his girlfriend. When Bella and Nicole finally arrived at the house, they saw nothing suspicious, both of them thought that the young couple had took good care of their new home. None of them suspected that as they were eating a nice home-cooked meal that Kendra's corpse was locked in the closet.

Chapter 14 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next chapter there will be a big surprise also Chucky and Tiffany find someone knocking at their front door. Also what are the couple going to do with the rotting corpse in their closet. Chucky also makes it his mission to get Tiffany participating in the brutal attacks.


	15. Another Promise

Authors note: Please enjoy and please review.

Chapter 15:

Tiffany sat motionless in the bedroom as she drank a glass of wine to calm her riddling nerves. She was waiting anxiously for Chucky to return, he promised her he'd be okay _I know I should have went, I should of helped him dispose of the body _she thought to herself. Millions of worries ran through her head _he could be dead, he could of been arrested, he could be hurt_. "Calm down" she told herself before she ran into the bathroom and splashed herself with water as if to try and wake herself up from a nightmare.

She then heard him calmly stroll through the front door, he was clutching a bright pink cardigan. "Where the fuck have you been" asked Tiffany as she hugged him tightly

"Babe, am sorry. I had to get rid of that whores body, then I thought I'd rape some girl. You know to calm my nerves" replied Chucky before he showed the cardigan and laughed "I took this of the bitch who I raped".

"You wasn't seen was you"

"Obviously not, am a professional" confidently boasted Chucky as he tucked the cardigan underneath the couch then said "we'll play with that later".

Tiffany spun around then entered the kitchen, leaving Chucky who had sat down on the couch to relax before work. As Tiffany began making dinner, Chucky sneaked behind then suddenly barked "Tiffany". Leaping into the air with fright, Tiffany spun around and shouted "you arsehole"

"Baby am sorry" replied Chucky between bouts of laughter

"What do you want anyway" said Tiffany

"I wanna' tell you 'bout my plan" Chucky replied with a grin

"So what is it" asked Tiffany before she was answered with Chucky pulling out the bikini Kendra was wearing when he kidnapped her. "What do you want" asked Tiffany

"I want you to wear it" replied Chucky then he ordered "put it on". Tiffany snatched it off then rushed into the bathroom where she got changed. Chucky waited eagerly in the bedroom, he was thrilled and excited when the door slowly was opened revealing the beautiful Tiffany wearing the bikini with her hair in girlish pony-tails. _She looks so young _Chucky thought before he growled with a glistening smile "come 'ere". Excited Tiffany ran to him with open arms then leaped onto him, he laughed cheerfully as he swung her around before they both fell onto the bed and made passionate wonderful love as they re-created some of the brutal attacks Chucky had done to Kendra.

Afterwards they both lied in bed relaxing "What are you gonna' do about work" asked Tiffany

"Nah, am taking today off" replied Chucky before he explained "babe, I know I was your first and you've never actually enjoyed a sexual experiance with other people, but I gotta' tell you. Your gonna' enjoy it with a girl"

"No" snapped Tiffany before she said "I ain't no lesbo'"

"Hun' you ain't a lesbian if you enjoy sex with a woman, come on... I promise you that you'll enjoy it if you try it" Chucky promised

"No, well I'd probably try but it'd most likely disgust me" Tiffany sternly replied.

Tiffany climbed on top of Chucky, licked his cheek then whispered into his ear "I like men, well just you... I like it when you cuff me up, when you dominate me, when you control me"

"You know how to please me don't you babe" cackled Chucky before he rolled her over and got on the top of her then explained with a gleeful smile "How'd you like a girl to control, to dominate... I swear once you try it, then you'll love it" then he added "babe, power is like a drug... once you have it, it gets addicted".

"Chucky" said Tiffany

"What Tiff" replied Chucky

"I'll try it, I'll do it just for you" Tiffany answered with an evil smirk.

...

-several weeks pass-

Sitting once again alone in the livingroom while Charles was in work, Tiffany flicked through the photograph album _Sweet Memories _and glued in articles from the newspaper about Kendra. They still hadn't found the pretty, polite young girls body but they were still desperately searching for her and still believed she was alive. To keep himself relieved from the urge to kill, Charles had carried on going out and raping girls. The local media had named him _The Lakeshore Rapist _but they still had no leads even though almost every daily newspaper was filled with articles about the criminal. Soon enough those articles were glued into the album, she was amazed that he even though people didn't know it was him, had become so famous. The whole neighborhood had become terrified, children had began abandoning the streets and rushing home by six pm. Police Officers had began roaming the streets they once thought were safe, the whole neighborhood was worried.

Boyfriends began walking girlfriend home, husbands now appreciated their wives, and fathers fiercely protected their daughters. A dark cloud had hovered over Lakeshore. But nobody suspected the young couple. Of a night, Charles and Tiffany climbed into bed, snuggled up to eachother then watched the film they had created with Kendra. As they watched it they made passionate love. "It's the best sex I've ever had" Tiffany would gasp afterwards as she was held by Chucky.

...

"Oh my god, did you see todays newspaper" laughed Nicole as she strolled into Tiffany's house

"No why"

"Well the police have came up with a sketch of the person they believe to be the Lakeshore rapist" explained Nicole

"And" replied the bored Tiffany

"It looks exactly like Charles" laughed Nicole

"What" shrieked Tiffany before she pulled out a pair of handcuffs from beside the couch and laughed "well Charles is into a bit of kink"

"What" questioned the disgusted Nicole

"Oh I knew you'd think I was weird" snarled Tiffany

"Off course I do, that shit ain't normal" sneered Nicole before she angrily said "I knew he was bad for you, he's got you into all sorts of shit now ain't he"

"Oh my god, your unbelievable, just cause we're into some exciting shit am sorry" scolded Tiffany

"Don't start, I only came to see if you was okay, I don't want an arguement" calmly spoke Nicole

"No, get out" screamed Tiffany before she watched Nicole rush out.

After Nicole left, Tiffany waited a few hours before she rushed to the closest shop and bought several newspapers. She stared at the picture and was mesmerized by it, but she was desperate to angrily punch Chucky for being so idiotic to allow someone to see him. But for now she'd return home and add the pictures to the album.

...

Elizabeth was thrilled, she was overwhelmed with delight. Draco had proposed and she had been informed by her doctor that she was pregnant. Finally she had a family, something which she had always dreamed of, she had a family with a man she loved. Clutching several bags of shopping, she cheerfully strolled the streets before she remembered to get a newspaper for Draco. Then as she walked in her heart froze, she stood motionless and she lost her grasp on the bags when she noticed the picture on the newspaper. "It's him" she mumbled to herself as tears began to gather in her eyes. That was the man who raped her.

...

Tiffany stormed towards Chucky "You stupid bastard" when he walked into the bedroom

"I know, come on it's funny" laughed the careless Chucky

"You prick, were gonna' get caught 'cause of your stupidity" roared Tiffany before she ran into the livingroom and locked the door behind him. Chucky sat on the bed and began laughing hysterically, he thought it was funny that everyone knew the picture looked like him but still he was still smart enough to out do the police. They still weren't at the door "stupid bastards" laughed Chucky in regards to the police.

Suddenly Tiffany walked into the bedroom, she had a cruel grin wiped across her face and she laughed "today's the day"

"What are you talking 'bout" replied Chucky

"Am gonna' lure you a girl". Chucky was shocked at Tiffany's sudden change in personality a few weeks ago she was begging for him to not make her lure him a girl, then she became an emotionless zombie when he had Kendra. Afterwards it was if she was all talk, she bragged about how she'd help him with the next one. But now she was serious. Chucky believed she was jealous he was gaining infamy, it was almost as if she was now trying to out do him in viciousness and evilness.

Chapter 15 finished.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. With another personality switch for Tiffany were going to see if she sticks to it now. Will she lure him a girl and this time will she actively participate. Also make sure you review I love reading your reviews. Also Detective Vera will be knocking at Chucky's door pretty soon with some news.


	16. Active Participation

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.

Chapter 16:

"Who's got the munchies" giggled Tiffany as she ran her fingers through Chucky's hair then passionately kissed him as he stared at the Lakeshore Shopping Centre. "Go on Tiff, get me a nice one" ordered Chucky with a cheeky wink before he watched Tiffany blow him a lustful kiss then confidently strut into the shopping centre.

Husband and boyfriends sat around the shopping centre, bored and frustrated as they waited impatiently for their wives and girlfriends. The wives and girlfriends rushed through the shopping centre, scurrying through the piles of clothings searching desperately for a good sale. Children roamed around begging their parents for the toys and games what surrounded them. Babies prams and shopping carts were lashed through the crowds of people, banging and smashing into moaning peoples heels and feet. People stood in crowds, chatting casually as they ignored the other people having to walk around them. Tiffany squeezed awkwardly through the crowds of people who shuffled passed her as she scanned desperately for a victim. Charles had promised her that sex after murdering someone is one of the greatest pleasures he knew, know she was going to feel it, and she was extremely excited.

_Participating in the acts, it'll be fun _thought Tiffany with a smile then she thought _at least am not killing anyone_. Then she saw her, Tiffany didn't consider herself a lesbian but even she couldn't help but me mesmerized by this girls beauty. The girl had long, wavy strawberry blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. She had a slender body but it was curvy in all the right places. Tiffany admired the girls beauty, but she also couldn't help but be envious of the girls good looks. She was wearing a smart-looking school uniform. Tiffany guessed that she was around fifteen years old.

Marie Mitchell was the beautiful girl who was set to be Chucky and Tiffany's next sex slave. She was sweet, friendly girl who everyone considered to be polite, kind and hard-working. After school she had decided to go join her mother Ann in the town centre were she worked. Walking into her mothers shop, she rushed up to her mother, hugged her lovingly then pecked her on the cheek. "What's up with you" laughed Ann as she stood behind the cash register

"Nothing, am just in a good mood" giggled Marie

"Well, I'm gonna' be ready to leave soon, all I've got to do is finish off with these customers" explained Ann as she walked into the staff room where Marie followed her. Marie opened the fridge grabbed a cold pepsi, then took a refreshing sip before sighing with a smirk "ummm, that's good".

"Okay, okay...Marie I'll have to see you later, but don't worry I'll be coming straight home" said Ann as she walked Marie to the shop front doors then pecked her on the cheek

"Bye mom" cheerfully said Marie with a loving wave

"Bye love, remember straight home and don't talk to strangers" replied Ann

"I know, I know" laughed Marie.

Once Marie turned the corner away from her mothers shop, she was greeted by a strange woman who introduced herself by the name of Tiffany. Tiffany was wearing a pair of knee-high black high-heeled boots, a tight crimson red mini-skirt and a black lace corset. _She looks like a prostitute _thought Marie as she replied with an awkward smile "Hi, I'm Marie"

"Marie" she spat "have you seen a small white poodle"

"No, no sorry I haven't" replied the startled Marie

"Look I was standing in the parking lot with him, and he just ran off" whimpered Tiffany before she asked "would you help me look for him, I'll pay you for your time". Being polite and understanding as she had recently lost her beloved dog, Marie replied with a sorrowful smile "off course I'll help".

Walking to the car parking lot, Tiffany talked repeatedly about her boyfriend and the new house they had bought a few months ago. Marie tried her best to look interested but couldn't help but roll her eyes at the woman she thought was pathetic and self-centred as she talked repeatedly about herself. Suddenly she came to a stop and blurted out "I think I've just heard something" then she added "over there by the mini-van, that's him". Marie glanced over by the mini-van and noticed that there was nothing there, nevermind a dog. But being polite and caring, she decided to go and check for Tiffany anyway.

Chucky watched happily, as Tiffany lured him the young girl. She was amazing and looked beautiful. He couldn't wait to have the young girl in his grasps, this new sex-slave he planned on keeping for days. Inside the mini-van it was roasting hot, Chucky was dripping with sweat and his heart was racing with excitement. Once Marie was close enough, he burst out of the car, grabbed her then pulled her inside.

Tiffany rushed to the car, jumped in the drivers seat then turned on the engine before speeding off. Driving recklessly through the traffic, Tiffany cackled evily as she glanced behind her at Chucky who was pinning the crying girl down. Marie didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether to cause as much trouble as possible and try and cry for help, or be compliant and go along with her kidnappers orders and fantasies. Tiffany stopped outside their house, leaped out the car then swung open the back doors. Then together, Chucky and Tiffany dragged the girl into their home were they tossed her into the room were Kendra was kept and locked her in there alone.

Chucky and Tiffany entered the bedroom, Tiffany was holding the camcorder, Chucky went and sat on the bed. Holding the camcorder, Tiffany lifted it up and aimed it at Chucky then announced as she turned it on "lets party":

_"Come 'ere" ordered Chucky in a friendly tone as he stripped himself off his clothes. Marie was sitting on the floor, crying into the palms of her hands before she turned around and looked at Chucky with pitiful eyes. She rushed over to Chucky knelt down in front of him with her hands clasped together and begged "please, my mom will be looking for me, please I won't tell no one. Just let me go". Chucky held her hand gently then carefully pulled her onto the bed. "How old are you" he asked_

_"Fourteen" she cried_

_"Don't cry baby" advised Chucky as he stroked her cheek _

_"Yeah, everything will be okay" said Tiffany from behind the camera, before she said "we just wanna' play then we'll let you go"_

_"Okay, okay" stuttered Marie as she tried to ignore Chucky who was groping her breasts. Chucky suddenly sat up, pointed at Tiffany then smiled "Come on baby, your playing to". _

Tiffany looked around awkwardly before propping the camcorder on the desk then placing a fresh tape into the camcorder before pressing play.

_Tiffany appeared wearing a black lace thong, a corset and black high-heeled shoes, wrapped around her neck was a bright pink feather boa. She climbed nervously onto the bed were Chucky was evily cackling. Tiffany then looked at Marie with a lustful gaze, she licked her lips then giggled "wanna' play". Tiffany then looked clueless as she looked around, confused and bewildered "babe, just play, it'll come naturally" explained Chucky before he added "your gonna' be alright, we all have to start somewere". Tiffany pounced on the girl with Chucky happily cheering her on, she licked the side of Marie's cheek before whispering into her ear "this is gonna' be fun". Forcing her tongue into Marie's mouth, she kissed her but as she pulled away Tiffany bit into Marie's lip causing a small amount of blood to dribble from the wound. _

_Spreading Marie's legs apart, he raped the helpess, crying girl as he watched Tiffany suggestively feel the girls breast and kiss the girls neck. Suddenly Marie let out an ear-piercing scream, Chucky glanced up and saw that Tiffany had been kissing Marie then viciously bit into the girls tongue. Tiffany pulled away then Chucky saw that Tiffany was laughing sadistically before the two carried on to rape and torture the girl for over three hours. _

Chapter 16 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this story, now Tiffany is fully participating in the assaults will she ever do the worst possible crime and murder an innocent girl. Find out in the next few chapters what happens to our favourite killer couple. Please leave a review.


	17. Her Or Me

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.

Chapter 17:

The blindingly bright sun rised elegantly as the next day begun and Chucky dragged himself off the bed to get ready for work. Slipping into his work clothes, he sneaked over to his sleeping beauty Tiffany and pecked her on the cheek. Creeping out of the bedroom, he then entered the second bedroom were Marie had drifted of to sleep after the dreadful event of the night before. Chucky flashed a wicked smile, before slamming the door shut causing Marie to awaken in shock. Locking the door, he then left the house for work.

When Tiffany woke up, she glanced beside her and noticed Chucky wasn't there, "he works to hard" she wondered to herself. _I guess it makes him feel as if he's accomplished something _she thought as she stumbled into the kitchen poured herself a cup of tea then sat silently on the couch drinking it. The night before had been estatic for Tiffany, she'd felt the things she'd craved for. The thrill, the power and the domination which shot through her body made her feel amazing, she especially enjoyed it when she grazed her teeth into the helpless girl. Tiffany wondered to herself why she hadn't participated in the crimes since the first girl, she guessed that she must of been worried and scared about the police but now she'd felt the things Chucky had promised her she couldn't wait till their next attack.

It also pleased her that Chucky was delighted that she was participating, he enjoyed it when she humiliated and controlled the whimpering girl. Tiffany and Chucky had become a perverted Bonnie and Clyde, and they enjoyed it. Grabbing a ham barm and a glass of milk, Tiffany carried them to the second bedroom. Unlocking the door, she then walked into the bedroom and announced "here's your breakfast hun'". Marie was furious that the wicked bitch was acting as if she hadn't cruelly raped her, and instead she was acting like Marie was a guest in her house. But Marie was also happy that she was getting fed, her stomach was growling for food and she was starving.

Quickly eating the ham barm, she then drank the milk before saying "thanks"

"Your welcome love, oh god. You must be so scared" replied Tiffany in a motherly tone

"I am" cried Marie

"Don't worry honey, aslong as you go along with what we say, and you cause no trouble, then you will be allowed to go free" lied Tiffany

"Really" gasped Marie

"I promise" replied Tiffany once again telling a devastating lie.

...

When Chucky returned home, he instantly went and found Tiffany "babe" he gasped

"What's wrong" replied Tiffany as she sat on the couch sipping a glass of wine

"I forgot to tell you, it's your job to take care of a slaves" explained Chucky

"Off course sweetie, I've already fed Marie" replied Tiffany with a smile

"Good girl" smiled Chucky

...

Chucky entered the second bedroom and ordered Marie to cuddle him, remembering what Tiffany had said, Marie did as she was told and cuddled him. She had devised a plan to try and manipulate Chucky, she thought she'd pretend to be a friend and try and get Chucky's trust. Asking him questions, they began to chat in a friendly manner. Chucky even rushed to the kitchen and brought back lots of chocolates and sweets. It was working, soon enough they began talking about deeper things. Chucky soon expressed his fear of his mother, and then together they talked about eachothers families.

Tiffany listened secretly outside of the bedroom, she was bubbling with envy and fury. He had talked to Tiffany about his mother and her cruelty but they were actually discussing their personal lives. Then Tiffany was suddenly consumed by fury when she heard Marie ask "what's your relationship with Tiffany like". Tiffany stormed into the kitchen, grabbed a huge, kitchen knife then charged into the second bedroom.

"What's up with you" Chucky asked as he held Marie lovingly even though tears still rolled down the scared girls cheeks.

"What the fuck is up with me, what's up with you" Tiffany roared before she ordered him to "kill her, kill the bitch now"

"Don't" Marie interrupted

"No" shouted Charles

"You said you wouldn't kill me if I was good" cried Marie

"Bad fucking luck" yelled Tiffany before she demanded he kill her

"No, I told you am keeping this one" angrily shouted Chucky

"Her or me" roared Tiffany as she placed the knife at her throat

"Don't be stupid" laughed Chucky before he noticed Tiffany was serious.

An hour went by of Tiffany holding the blade to her throat roaring and screaming wildly at Chucky. Suddenly he roared "Okay, okay" he then snatched the knife from Tiffany's hands and shoved it into Marie's stomach causing her to scream out in agonising pain.

Chapter 17 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Tiffany hasn't killed anyone but she caused Marie's death. Is she as bad as Charles, and what do you think of there relationship at this point. Please review


	18. Two At A Time

Authors note: Hope you enjoy please review

Chapter 18:

Chucky was still fuming the next morning when he was awakened by Tiffany climbing out the bed, _I'm in work all the time, now all I want to do is rest and still the bitch frustrates me _thought Chucky as he clenched his fists. He was furious because it was him who had to stay up through the night chopping up Marie's body, and it was him who had to drive for miles to throw her sliced up body into a lake. But Tiffany she was allowed to rest, sipping on a glass of champagne, getting as drunk as possible while she ordered Chucky to do this, then do that.

Chucky walked into the second bedroom and glanced around, _Marie would still be here if it wasn't for that bitch _he thought angrily before he slammed the door shut and walked away. Tiffany was once again relaxing on the couch, "lazy bitch" Chucky muttered under his breath before he sat down on the couch beside her. "Am going out" grunted Chucky before he pulled himself up from the couch and stormed out of the room. "You go out" yelled Tiffany before she stated "I might not even be here when you get back".

Only minutes after Chucky left someone was knocking loudly on the front door, Tiffany moaned with frustration before stuffling in her slippers and dressing down to the front door. When she opened the door her eyes widened with shock. The grim Detective Vera was standing there motionless, a stern look on her face she flashed her police badge before explained "We have an arrest warrent for Charles Lee Ray". _Oh no, oh no I haven't even cleaned Marie's room... I haven't hidden the videotapes or anything else _thought the worried Tiffany. "Come in, come in, is everything okay. What has he done wrong" uttered Tiffany as she invited Vera inside.

"Is Mr Ray in here" questioned Vera as she stepped into the house as glanced around the room

"No, he's just left about five minutes ago, he should be home soon" stuttered Tiffany then he added with a false smile "would you like to stay and wait for him"

"I'll be waiting for him anyway Miss..."

"Lee Ray" smiled Tiffany

"Your Charles's wife" asked Vera

"One day" cheerfully smiled Tiffany before she said "could you excuse me". Standing up, she slowly walked to the second bedroom, trying to not look awkward or suspicious she then slipped into the bedroom. Running around she grabbed the book, camcorder and videotapes and hid then beneath a plant pot then grabbed the bed covers and threw them into a closet. Leaving the room, her heart sunk when she saw Chucky standing motionless with a small puppy rottweiler in his hands. "Oh god" she moaned happily as she rushed over to Chucky and took the puppy into her arms. "I got this for you" replied Chucky before he confidently strolled over to Vera and said cheerfully "am Charles Lee Ray, how may I help you"

"Mr Ray, you have some serious allegations on you" replied Vera

"And what are they" asked Chucky when he thought _it can't be the murders _

"The possible rape of Tiffany's friend Elizabeth" sternly said Vera

"Okay, so what are you here for" asked Chucky

"Your being arrested under the suspicion that you was the rapist" replied Vera as she whipped a pair of handcuffs from her pocket. "No" shrieked Tiffany before she begged "he didn't do it, I know he didn't do it, please don't arrest him".

After being humiliated in front of his nosy neighbours who watched eagerly from their windows and front doors, Chucky was driven to the local police station were he confidently gave Vera several samples of DNA. After bragging about his girlfriend, their new home and their hopes for having a family he stated "I couldn't have raped her, I never would rape anyone" then Vera looked at him and said with a serious tone "your free to leave, but if we find your DNA matches the rapists, trust me you'll be getting dragged down here again".

...

"It was so easy" laughed Chucky when he entered his house

"Oh god, I was so worried" Tiffany cried out before she screeched "what did you say"

"I said I was with you babe, don't worry about nothin'... the pigs are stupid, just a bunch of overweight idiots"

"Okay baby, I'm just so happy your okay" sighed Tiffany

"Am not just okay, am great, I fooled them bastards. Now baby, we'll be getting new slaves tonight, 'cause I want two slaves to satisfy my thirst"

"Baby, I'll get you a hundred if it makes you happy" girlishly giggled Tiffany as she twirled her hair

"Thanks babe, you know I love you don't you" whispered Chucky

"Hun' I know you do" replied Tiffany with a flirtacious grin.

...

The sun had finally set and now the blackness started to slowly seep in like a lion waiting to pounce on its prey. Faye and Alex sat silently in the car as Chucky and Tiffany drove them down a long dirt road which was surrounded by a vast green field. Faye could hear the razor sharp grass scrape across the side of the door, she stared through the window at the stars in the sky they looked like thousands of sparkling diamonds crammed in a cluster. It was almost pitch black and Faye could just see the outlines of the trees that enclosed this lonely place. she gazed up at the sparkling stars they now looked like dozens of eyes glaring at her watching her every move. The trees also looked eerie, they were crooked, bewitched and bereaved. Every few minutes Faye thought she could hear the snap of a twig or the rustle of the branches and jump with fright. Sometimes she could swear she saw something lurking in the depths of the trees, maybe it was just her eyes tricking her into thinking that. This gloomy night even in the car she could hear almost everything. The only light was from the shining full moon that floated above the car. Alex was staring out the window with a vacant gaze, but she looked frightened and scared, she lacked the courage and the strength that her older sister Faye had, but she was worried and panicking.

Faye wished that she hadn't took up Tiffany's offer of a lift home earlier that night, she hadn't mentioned her lover Chucky being around. And Faye was only sixteen years old, her mother would kill her if she knew that she'd accepted a lift from a stranger with her thirteen year old sister Alex with her. Alex was edgy and fearful, she grew concerned as she watched Tiffany and Chucky mutter and whisper to themselves in the front seats. Suddenly Tiffany spun around to face Alex, she then gazed silently at the two girls. Faye had been disgusted and grew worried when she noticed Chucky looking at her lustfully through the mirror and licking his lips. Tiffany suddenly giggled, turned to Chucky and told him "am jumpin' in the back".

After jumping in the back, Tiffany laughed and smiled as she asked Faye a number of different questions always asking another before getting an answer. Suddenly Tiffany gently rested her hand on Faye's lap as she ran her fingers through Faye's long, curly hair. With a smirk, Tiffany began rubbing her hands up and down Faye's legs and fluttered her eyelashes as she purred "your sexy" then she whispered into Faye's ear suggestively "you wanna' come back to mine". Faye glared at Tiffany with shock before Faye ordered "stop the car".

"You been fucked tonight 'eh" barked Chucky as he continued driving the car

"Yeah, these two bitches are probably whores anyway" giggled Tiffany as she began pecking Faye's neck and feeling Faye's breast. Fighting, shoving Tiffany off her, Faye panicked and screamed "get off me". Suddenly Tiffany pounced on Faye and tried her best to pin her down, licking Faye's cheek Tiffany taunted Faye threatening to kill her and her sister. Faye wiggled beneath the young girl, before she pushed Tiffany so hard she went flying to the other side of the car. Chucky suddenly flew into a rage and shouted furiously "bitch, don't touch my girl" before he parked the car at the side of the road.

"Please...don't hurt me" begged Faye before Chucky leaped over the seat to Faye, grabbed her hair and pounded his fist into Faye's face as blood poured from her nose. As he viciously attacked Faye, she glanced up and noticed the evil Baby laughing and happily cheering him on, before Faye blacked out.

Alex was crying a river of tears as she cradled her older sister in her arms after Tiffany jumped into the front seat. But Tiffany's head was aching and the whimpering and crying was annoying her badly, whipping out Chucky's pistol, she spun around and ordered "shut the fuck up, or I'll blow your fucking heads off".

...

When Faye finally woke up she was chained to the bed as if she was a slave, she glanced over and saw her sister crawling around on the floor. The room she was trapped inside with her sister was almost like a prison, keeping her locked away from her freedom. Faye was terrified she knew these people weren't going to allow her or her sister to survive. When Chucky and Tiffany burst in the two quickly pounced on the petrified Alex and raped her as they forced her sister to watch.

Once they finished with the youngest girl, Chucky murmered "what 'bout her, we can't let her go home unharmed"

"'cause she ain't going home" wickedly laughed Tiffany before they both rushed over to Faye and began torturing her by scratching her, ragging her hair and furiously punching her. When they finally finished, there wasn't a tiny bit on her body what hadn't been touched. Suddenly Chucky said "I don't like this one"

"Faye, oh why" asked Tiffany pouting her lip

"'Cause, we've got the young one, we don't need this one, she ain't even that sexy... and two of them will cost to much to feed" stated Chucky

"Okay baby" replied Tiffany

"You do it" he said sternly

"No I ain't killing" replied Tiffany

"Do it, prove your love to me, show me your willing to do anything for me" Chucky said before he repeated it over and over again. Alex watched as Tiffany grabbed a knife from the kitchen then ran back and sliced her sisters throat open. Blood squirted all over the bed, as the girl rolled backwards and forwards with her hands clenched around her throat as if to save herself from bleeding. But it didn't work. Alex screamed at the sight of her sisters painful death, then fainted when she saw her sisters bloodless, lifeless body".

...

Alex woke up screaming, her screams were silenced by a gag being shoved into her mouth. She was so scared but she was so confused, she couldn't return home after seeing her own sister be viciously murdered. But Chucky had other things on his mind, he explained "babe, we'll be keeping you for a long time okay, your gonna' be like a pet... I like to call them sex-slaves" then he asked "what's your name"

"Alex" she moaned

"It ain't know more, it's Kayla" replied Chucky before he chuckled "your my new sex-slave" then he explained more sternly "your here to follow me order okay, your a slave, your here to satisfy my needs and my girls needs. You'll be expected to clean, take care of pleasuring me, and doing any household chores" then he cackled "and your gonna' call me master, and my girl she's your mistress"

"Okay Master" spat Alex

"Oh yeah, that does sound good" murmered Chucky as he stroked the girls cheeks.

Chapter 18 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, trust me there will be lots of twists and turns in the next few chapters especially with Alex/Kayla also please tell me everything you think of this story whether it's good or bad or helpfull. Just please leave a review and tell me what you think of Chucky and Tiffany and other characters.


	19. Marie Kayla

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.

Chapter 19:

Gently brushing Kayla's hair, Tiffany told her in a motherly tone "everything will be okay" then she advised her "just be a good girl". Tiffany had cut Kayla's long blonde hair into a short bob and dyed it brown. She had even went out with the young girl and bought her several new clothing items. Two week had passed since Kayla had been raped, watched her sister get violently raped then brutally killed, and already it seemed as if Tiffany and Chucky had brainwashed her into the perfect love-slave. She was submissive, hard-working and always called them by their preferred names "Master" and "Mistress". Though sometimes Tiffany preferred the young girl to call her "Mother". But Kayla was young, so it was easy for her kidnappers to mould her to a certain extent. After her first few days with them, she quickly learned if she was good she may still be raped but she wouldn't be beat, but if she was bad then she was beaten to a bloody pulp.

The second bedroom had been transformed by Chucky into Kayla's own bedroom, it had been painted pink, she had been given a painting set and she had a huge flower-shaped bed. It was almost as if Chucky and Tiffany had adopted the young girl as a daughter, they clothed her, fed her, cared for her and loved her. Though she was grateful she had been allowed to live, she was furious that they had killed her sister, and even though it was asif she was their daughter, they were still her captors. What really made her furious, was that Chucky and Tiffany during the day were like loving, adoptive-parents. But at night they transformed into blood-thirsty predators, they raped her and thrived on her whimpering. They always warned her that if she was bad the attacks would become even worse.

It was as if she was an animal, being locked away with the hope that her captors would soon set her free. She was desperate for her mothers love, her real mothers love, not Tiffany's perverted version of motherly love. Slicking Kayla's hair back into a short pony tail, Tiffany then spun her around and looked into her eyes and muttered "don't you look pretty"

"Yes Mother" replied Kayla automatically

"Now, go and do you chores"

"Yes Mother" said Kayla before she obediantly followed Tiffanys orders.

Sweeping the floors, cleaning the dishes, mopping the floors, cleaning clothes and feeding Damian the dog, they were all Kayla's jobs. The job what terrified her though was pleasing her Master and her Mistress. Damian had grown into an enormous fierce dog, it was smothered with love by its owners but had been trained to be an evil guard dog. Its job was to be scary and vicious, to frighten Kayla. Its mouth salivated with hunger, and its teeth were sharp and stained with blood from the last time it attacked Kayla. Its yellow eyes pierced Kayla's soul as it glared at her waiting for her to step out of line or waiting for her owners to command her to attack the scared girl.

After she had finally finished all her chores, she would finally be able to rest in her room. Sometimes though she would simply just stare out the window, watching other children happily play in the street or families taking a stroll together. "Alex" she's mumbled to herself "my name is Alex" just so she remembered who she was, she always grew worried that memories of her past life were going fainter by the day, she dreaded the day she believed she would forget about it.

...

Kayla was sitting silently on the couch, Tiffany walked in and sat beside her before she wrapped her arms around Kayla and hugged her. When Chucky stormed into the livingroom, Tiffany and Kayla instantly knew that he was angry. "What's up with you" asked Tiffany

"What's wrong Master" mumbled Kayla

"Speak when spoken to" Tiffany sternly told Kayla before she looked back up at Charles

"Ryan, there's rumours out on the street that he's a fucking grass" moaned Chucky

"Snitches get stitches" laughed Tiffany

"This ain't a joke" roared Chucky before he explained angrily "he might tell about Corrina, or anything else he knows about"

"Okay, god just calm down hun'" suggested Tiffany. He was charging around the house, punching the walls around him and throwing expensive antiques around the house. Tiffany followed him around the house, desperately trying to calm the mad man down. Suddenly he stopped when Tiffany suggested "take it out of Kayla". He turned then rushed into the livingroom were Kayla was waiting silently, waiting for an order of her Masters. Wrapping his hands around her neck, he pulled her into the kitchen were he threw her onto the floor. She screamed for help because she could tell this wasn't like anyother beating, he had the eyes of a mad man. Grabbing anything in sight he battered the panicking girl with it. Blood poured from her nose, her legs had swollen with bruises and her arms had become purple and blue. When he finally left her, she lied on the floor writhing in agonising pain.

Tiffany crept towards her, sat beside her on her knees then gently stroked her hair. "Shhh don't cry baby" soothed Tiffany before she added softly "mother's here".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Tiffany had turned away visitors since they had Kayla, if they were going to come in they were lied to and believed Kayla was Tiffany's niece. When Chucky popped his head out the window he noticed it was his mother. Edna was banging loudly on the front door, she turned and looked at Chucky who was by the window "Open the bloody door" she screamed. When he finally opened the door, she simply barged past him and started roaming around the house. "Ohhh such a nice place" she sneered with disgust "thanks for inviting me over" she said sarcastically as she picked up expensive items and slammed them back down. "I heard you was with some posh whore" spat Edna before she burst into the livingroom and found Tiffany who was wiping Kayla's bloody face with a damp cloth. "What is this" asked the confused Edna "whats happened, this whore got you in trouble"

"I'm no whore, you old hag" snarled Tiffany

"Who you calling a hag" screamed Edna before she slapped Tiffany across the face

"Mother get out" yelled Chucky before he grabbed Edna and dragged her into the hallway

"You bastard child, your weak you've always been nothing but a pathetic bastard" claimed Edna as she escaped her sons grasps. Hitting him repeatedly, he begged her to stop until she ran into the living and screamed "and who is the bleeding bitch". Chucky chased after her, Edna dived on him and they wrestled on the floor. Kayla suddenly screamed in panick "it's okay baby, it's okay" calmly said Tiffany as she suddenly hugged Kayla. Caringly cradling Kayla, Tiffany demanded "Chucky stop it, stop it". Edna was clawing at Chucky's face as he punched the evil old woman.

Suddenly Chucky cracked her in the face with a punch then grabbed the telephone. Repeatedly hit her in the face, the telephone cracked Edna's skull, as she tried to crawl to safety he chased after her, booted her in the stomach causing her to fall flat. Then he wrapped the telephone cord around her neck and strangled the old bitch until her heart stopped beating and she died. "Fucking bitch" groaned Chucky with frustration when he stood up

"You killed her" yelled Tiffany in shock

"Oh shit, that stupid bitch deserved it. The years of abuse she gave me, she deserved it"

"Holy shit" cried Tiffany

"Everyones gonna' know they'll know I killed her, she'll be linked straight to me" moaned Chucky

"What are we gonna' do" whimpered Tiffany

"Am gonna' have to go, we will have to get out of 'ere, come with me babe... Are lifes been amazing together, I don't want it to end. So come with me, I love you so much" explained Chucky

"I don't want this adventure to end" reasoned Tiffany

"Me either" smiled Chucky before they intimately kissed eachother.

Chucky, Tiffany and Kayla raced around the house, packing the things they really needed. Tiffany hid the album, and the videotapes underneath a floor board, then she grabbed a bag and filled it with weapons. There crime spree wasn't going to end just because of Chucky's mistake. They decided they were going on the road together. Like Thelma and Louise, Bonnie and Clyde and Mickey and Mallory. Packing the car with Edna's body, their guns, a couple of knives, rope and handcuffs the trio dived into the car then Chucky and Tiffany set off for the adventure of a lifetime with their frightened slave/servant/adopted daughter.

Chapter 19 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think and leave a review. I love reading your reviews, and also in the next few chapters their are going to hopefully be a few big twists and turns in the next chapters.


	20. Shocks and Suprises

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review.

Chapter 20:

Tiffany took a long drag from her ciggarette, then blew the smoke out of the car window. She sat silently as Chucky once again raped Kayla, they had only been driving around New Jersey for a few hours when he began feeling the urges of a sadist again. She was tired, worried and scared. Chucky had murdered his mother, along with Corrina and his sex-slaves. Then they had Kayla, Tiffany felt as if she was a loose end but couldn't find it within herself to murder the young girl. She adored Charles, admired him, loved him and worshipped him, but she couldn't help but think that none of the murders were linked to her. She could alway lie, pretend she hadn't had a clue about any of them. _What kind of a pathetic cop would believe that lie _she thought before she looked back at Chucky and yelled "are you done yet".

"We need a place to stay" muttered Chucky as he leaped into the front seat and began driving

"Lets go to Nicole's" replied Tiffany to which Chucky responded by slapping her across the face and angrily shouting "are you stupid, she'd probably get the police onto us". Tiffany glared at him but she was far to tired for an arguement, when they met, they'd instantly began an orgy of sex, sadism and murder. It was one hell of a thrill but Tiffany was desperate now to climb of the ride.

Kayla was in the back, relieved that Chucky had finally finished raping her, when she crawled up to the back window she watched as people happily walked pass the car. None of them knew she was the kidnapped little girl whose parents only a few days ago appeared on the television, begging their daughters kidnappers to return her home. "Were are we going to stay" asked Tiffany

"Were gonna' have to sneak into someones house" calmly answered Chucky who seemed to be on a blood frenzy. Tiffany didn't reply, instead she just grabbed her revolver from her purse and held it tightly. She hadn't been feeling well for days, she'd been overwhelmed a mysterious sickness and felt awful. "Kayla, this is to protect yourself" said Chucky before he tossed her a small but sharp blade. Kayla took the blade then tucked it into her sock. Any other victim would have slit their kidnappers throats open then ran for freedom, but instead Kayla kept it, hiding it in her sock in case the police attacked. She'd been brainwashed to despise the enemy.

"First we need a new car" mumbled Chucky before he pulled over.

"Come on Tiff'" he yelled before Tiffany rushed over to him and began flagging down cars "we don't want no bodies" he then said. A car pulled over, Tiffany walked casually to the car then lent into the window and noticed a young family occupied the car. In the drivers seat was a man around thirty and holding his hand lovingly was his wife a young woman around twenty. When Tiffany glanced behind them she saw an adorable little baby. "Hi, my cars broke down, could you take a look please" asked Tiffany with a trusting smile. The man climbed out the car and walked around to meet her. She brandished her weapon and pointed it towards his face. "Put your fucking hands up" she ordered then when he did it, Chucky ran over clutching his sawn-off shotgun.

"Please, take all the money I have, just let my wife and kid live" begged the man before he fell onto his knees and began desperately begging Tiffany and Chucky. Tiffany held the gun up into the air then swung it down, causing it to whip him across the face. He moaned in agony before she leaped on him and began furiously whipping him with her gun. "You fucker, you fucker" she roared as blood began pouring down his face, then Chucky dragged her off the man and threw her onto the floor. She jumped up and suddenly pressed the trigger repeatedly. Bullets shot threw the crying mans body as he yelled and shouted in pain. "What the fuck, I said no bodies" Chucky roared

"I'm pregnant" cried Tiffany causing Chucky's jaw to drop and for him to collapse onto the floor with shock.

Chapter 20 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review. Sorry that it's a short chapter I thought this could be a short one as it finished with a bang. I know Tiffany and Chucky's children are just Glen and Glenda, but I thought it would be a nice twist for them to have this one. And they haven't revealed what there going to do with the baby. Also when I finish on this chapter, I plan on writing a sequal based after Seed Of Chucky.


	21. Bella, a baby and a slave

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.

Chapter 21:

"You evil bitch, you could never be a mother. Your a creature without a soul, your a monster. How could you show a baby love or kindness when your not capable of emotion" The woman whispered into Tiffany's ear from behind her. After Tiffany's shocking announcement, Chucky had fainted but once he had awoke, he had instantly dragged the crying Tiffany into the dead victims car then threw in the dead mans body. Inside the woman sat screaming and crying before she was forced into the back with her baby. Chucky drived around New Jersey for several hours, he was silent as he focused on finding his clan a place to stay suddenly he pointed his weapon at the crying woman and forced her to him were she lives.

Kayla was also startled by the announcement, she couldn't imagine her kidnappers as parents. Though she had become almost like an adopted daughter she also was still their victim, a victim who was forced to endure cruelty for hours. Tiffany was annoyed and frustrated, she had let her secret slip. She couldn't live a life on the run while being pregnant, then what would they do when she had the baby. She knew she needed a stable life for herself and the child. Chucky parked outside were the young woman had instructed him to go, it was a small, homely cottage in a nice middle-class area.

Chucky jumped out the car, then grabbed the woman and dragged her out of the car. Forcing her to open the front door, he then entered the cottage, threw her onto the floor then repeatedly booted her. Tiffany climbed out the car, then anxiously followed Chucky into their new home. Kayla grabbed the baby, then carried it into the cottage. At first she wandered around her new home, before she sat down on the bed and cradled the little child. Chucky was in the middle of wripping the clothes of the women when she pointed the gun and blew of her head. It splattered all over Chucky who instantly glared at Tiffany. "We need to talk" Tiffany told Chucky with her hands glued to her hips.

Kayla stared at the family portraits that hung on the walls, they seemed like the average family. A hard-working dad, a loving mother with a young cute baby. Kayla barely remembered her family now, but she clung onto the memories she could remember and she was determined not to lose them. Now though, she thought there was no hope for her, she knew she wouldn't be able to escape. Because she had seen two deaths, her sisters and the mans. The sight of their horrendous deaths had traumatized the girl, now she feared she would die in the same manner as one of them.

The baby was crying for its mother or father, it kept glaring at Kayla as if it was wondering who the stranger was. Suddenly Tiffany burst into the room "shut that fucking thing up"

"What" mumbled Kayla

"Kill it" demanded Tiffany

"What" repeated Kayla

"Drown it, strangle it, bash in its fucking head" yelled Tiffany before she stormed down stairs. Kayla then realised their was no hope for Tiffany's baby, she couldn't even offer sympathy for the little orphan Kayla held in her arms, she'd demanded that Kayla should kill it. If she killed it, that would make her as bad as Chucky or Tiffany.

...

"I can't do this" Tiffany whimpered to Chucky before she rested her hand on her stomach were her baby sat in her womb and added "it's not a good life for our baby, it was okay in our own house, but now it's too wild"

"No, am a killer I told you I ain't gonna' stop" Chucky told Tiffany as he clenched his fists

"I ain't asking you to stop" screamed Tiffany before she admitted "I like killing just as much as you do, whether it's an act of rage, love or just for the thrill. I like it, you were always right...The power I feel when I kill is amazing, and hell it's something exciting to do"

"So what are we gonna' do, I killed my mother" moaned Chucky

"Just return home, anyone who is suspious of us, we'll dispose of them okay" replied Tiffany

"Okay baby, but we ain't got no money to return home"

"I know, don't worry, am gonna' call my mum, I'll just tell her we got into some trouble and we need money. And we'll pretend are car got robbed that's why it is were we left it, and these murders they can't link any of this to us" said Tiffany

"Okay, okay...We'll call your mum" responded Chucky. When Tiffany phoned Bella she told her to meet them outside the cottage with some money, she warned her not to tell anyone or herself and Chucky may get into trouble. Several hours passed when Bella finally arrived with an envelope stuffed with cash, but she wanted answered. Storming up to Chucky she roared "this is all your fault, I knew you'd bring trouble to my daughter"

"Mum, leave him alone, he's done nothing wrong" interrupted Tiffany as she took the money from Bella

"That's a thousand dollars in there" Bella told them before she asked suspiciously "what are you doing at this place"

"It's a friends" lied Tiffany before Bella pushed passed her and walked into the house. Chucky and Tiffany raced after her until they watched as Bella froze when she noticed Kayla staring at her as she held the baby. "Who is that" questioned Bella

"That's Chucky's cousin...her names Kayla" nervously answered Tiffany who knew that Chucky had hidden the bodies of the baby's parents in the next room. Bella wondered out loud "where's the friends"

"Oh they've gone out" Chucky said before Bella suddenly turned around and spat "you, you've got Tiffany in trouble haven't you" she then turned to Tiffany and cried "what has he done". As Bella begged Tiffany for answers, Kayla watched before she looked at the adorable baby in her arms and thought _I've got to get out of here_. Kayla casually strolled passed Chucky and Tiffany after slyly snatching the keys from the womans bag. _Where the fuck is she going _thought Chucky as Tiffany thought _hasn't she killed that bastard child_. Chucky then went to ask Kayla were she was going, before she leaped out of the front door, slammed the door behind her, locked it then went running down the street.

"Chucky, what are we gonna' do" cried Tiffany as she threw herself at the door and slammed the windows screaming "am gonna' get you"

"I'll mind Bella, you go and get her" Chucky said as he turned to Bella

"What, what's happening, why...what have you two done" asked Bella as she clung onto Tiffany's dress. Chucky ragged Bella off her daughter then threw her, Bella went flying through the air before she crashed through the glass table. Tiffany clutched onto her gun, grabbed a lamp and threw it through the window causing it to shatter, then climbed outside. Pulling out the gun, she ran frantically through the streets, searching desperately for Kayla. Suddenly she saw a police car coming towards her, she ran into the street and flagged it down. The police car pulled over, then once the window rolled down Tiffany cried "help me, please". The police officer opened the door for her, but once Tiffany got in she brandished her weapon and ordered the officer to drive around the neighbourhood.

Chapter 21 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. It will soon be revealed what happens to Kayla and the baby, also what will happen to Bella. Please leave a review and tell me what you think will happen, what you want to happen and what you think of this chapter.


	22. Chasing the slave, 22redone

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, I re-done this chapter as the old version I didn't feel was right for the characters. Now I feel it's perfect for the characters and I hope you enjoy, please review.

Chapter 22:

"Faster" barked Tiffany as she aimed the gun at the police officers face

"Okay, okay" mumbled Police Officer Ryan Tutton as he gripped the car wheel tightly and his eyes began to swell with tears. Suddenly he noticed something in the corner of his eye, glancing quickly he realised it was his pistol. Tiffany was holding the gun to his head as she stared out the window, scanning the streets for any suspicious movements. Tiffany then noticed Kayla, she still had the baby wrapped in her arms. "Stop" yelled Tiffany before she pushed open the door and climbed out the car. Ryan spun around and reached in desperation for the weapon he could use to protect himself.

Kayla shrieked for help as she noticed Tiffany confidently strutting towards her, pointing the gun at her, Tiffany roared "get the fuck here now". Holding the baby tightly, Kayla looked around frantically, she was still hopeful that someone from a house surrounding them would phone the police. Kayla turned around and began to run...BANG.

Tears rolled down Tiffany's face as she rested her hand on her stomach, lifting her hands up she gazed at them, mesmerized by the sight of blood. Looking down, she moaned in agony before she stumbled backwards then collapsed onto the pavement floor. Kayla turned around and saw the Police Officer walked towards Tiffany's body, clutching his gun. Kayla looked at the babies face and smiled with relief _finally am free _she thought as she strolled towards the Police Officer. She felt relieved, she held the baby with one hand as she rushed her fingers through her hair with her other hand.

Ryan Tutton got onto his knees, leaning over Tiffany body he felt her pulse...BANG. A small grin wiped across Tiffany's as she watched the life drain from Ryan's face and the blood pour from his gunshot wound. Falling backwards, Ryan crashed onto the floor, he glanced back at Kayla and mouthed "run". With one hand pressed against her wound, and one hand clutching the gun, Tiffany dragged herself to her feet. "Help" Kayla shrieked in one last attempt to get someones attention. Pressing the trigger, one bullet flew as fast as lightning through the air, pierced Kayla's skin then shot through her body. "Bitch, thought you was so clever" snapped Tiffany evily, as she booted Kayla's lifeless body then snatched the crying baby from her arms. Placing the baby, in the car, Tiffany then had to drag the two bodies over to the car then stuff them in the back seats on the car. Relieved that she had finally caught and killed Kayla, Tiffany jumped in the car then drove back to the cottage.

Parking outside the cottage, Tiffany wiped down the car with a cloth to get rid of any fingerprints, then jumped out and walked towards the cottage. It seemed eerily quiet as Tiffany approached the front door, pulling out her gun, she booted open the door then charged in. She stopped with shock, she couldn't believe the sight she saw. Chucky was standing over Bella's lifeless body. "What the fuck have you done" yelled Tiffany as ran forward, slapping and punching Chucky. "She tried to run, I couldn't do nothing about it" argued Chucky

"She's my mother, you killed yours, you shouldn't have killed mine" shouted Tiffany as she began to wrap her arms around Chucky

"Am sorry baby, she tried to run" stated Chucky until he looked at Tiffany properly and noticed she was bleeding from the stomach. "What the fuck" spat Chucky

"It's okay, I just got shot" reasurred Tiffany

"You fucking got shot, that's bad" grunted Chucky before he panicked "is the baby okay"

"Yeah" smiled Tiffany before she whispered "I hope".

Pushing the car, behind the cottage, Chucky poured flammable liquid over it before setting it on fire. As he watched it burn he hugged Tiffany and kissed her on the cheek lovingly. Suddenly they were both startled by the sound of police sirens echoing throughout the neighbourhood. Police cars swarmed the streets and army's of soldiers charged down the streets clutching there guns. "What are we gonna' do" cried Tiffany

"Babe, you can still get outta' here...I'll take the blame. All you gotta' say is that you were a hostage, I'll even say you were. There isn't a life on the road for you, your pregnant Tiff" explained Chucky as he stroked Tiffany's cheek caringly

"No" shrieked Tiffany before Chucky punched her, sending her flying through the air. Chucky dragged the moaning Tiffany into the cottage, wrapped her hands up with tape then her repeatedly in the face till blood began pouring from her nose, and her face became a bluish purple, then he whispered into her ear "I love you, I did this for you". Spinning around, he ran and leaped out the window before escaping into the darkness.

Tiffany was bewildered, she'd been taken by suprised, but at least she knew he'd done it with kindness and love in his mind. He didn't want her locked up in jail, and she didn't want to be locked up either. Officer Vera was the first person to burst into the house, she noticed the beaten girl and rushed over to her. "Are you okay" asked Vera as she scanned the room

"I need help, am shot and pregnant" cried Tiffany

"Someone, call an ambulance, we've got one survivor" announced Vera as she stroked Tiffany's face then whispered caringly "don't worry, you'll be okay".

Chapter 22 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoy, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	23. Babies, Worries and Suicide

Authors note: Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy

Chapter 23:

Tiffany woke up with a painful yelp, her eyebrows raised, her jaw-dropped and eyes buldged out of her head with suprise. Looking around, Tiffany was confused and bewildered. Her vision was blurry and contorted, the room seemed to be spinning around her as she clutched the bed sheets. She was lying on a uncomfortable, rigid bed with one thin sheets covering her. There was a horrible suffocating smell in the air, it was the smell of bleach which had been used to clean the linolium floors. The walls were faded with streaks were it had been scrubbed clean. The room was cold and unfeeling, Tiffany pulled up the bed sheet and wrapped it around her for warmth. Beside her she noticed there was a small desk, laid out on the desk were a number of _Get Well _cards from Nicole and her father Kenneth.

Suddenly she heard a nurse announce "she's awake", Tiffany was nervous she knew she had to act as if she was a victim. A hostage who'd witnessed peoples deaths, including her mothers. She knew she had to play the part well, or she may end up locked inside a cell, or worse, ending up in the gas chamber. Vera walked in with a trusting, friendly smile then sat beside Tiffany and held her hand gently. "How are you" asked Vera caringly

"Oh god, it's all so horrible, I just want my family" Tiffany tried to cry before she whimpered "my baby, is my baby okay"

"Oh Tiffany, am so sorry I've got to tell you this but, you've lost the baby" Vera told Tiffany

"What" cried Tiffany "my baby, I lost my baby"

"Am so sorry, it was the effect from the gunshot, the loss of blood effected your baby" Vera replied

"Get out" shouted Tiffany before she roared "get out"

"Okay Tiffany" calmly said Vera before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Tiffany cried into the palms of her hands, she was upset and worried. She'd lost her baby, something which bound her and Charles together. She was upset that she'd never see the human being that she created with Charles enter this world, and she was worried that she may never be able to see Charles again. Tiffany climbed out of the bed, still slightly dizzy she stumbled around the room before she reached the door then left the room. Bursting into the doctors office after sneaking passed Vera, she then pushed passed a nurse who was standing in the room. Opening the small medicine cabinet, she grabbed a bottle of tablets, opened it then poured the tablets into her hand before she threw them into her mouth. Swallowing them quickly, Tiffany wrestled the nurse who dived on her.

Several people rushed in and dragged Tiffany of the nurse before the nurse shouted "she's swallowed a number of pills". All of them panicking and worried, shouted and yelled for a doctor.

Chapter 23

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a short chapter but I thought it would be okay since the next chapter is quite a big one. Please leave a review.


	24. Lies, Jealousy and more lies

Authors note: Hope you enjoy please review/

Chapter 24:

Tiffany sat silently in the darkness, she wasn't taking any visitors, she couldn't be bothered with anyone. Elizabeth had turned up earlier that day, with her was her adorable, beautiful baby. Tiffany was furious, she succumbed to jealousy and forced Elizabeth to leave with the baby. _How could she, I lost my baby, so she brings hers to rub in my face _thought Tiffany as tears fell down her face.

There was a knock at her room door, it was Vera. Slowly opening the door, Vera asked in a whisper "can I come in", Tiffany responded by nodding her head. "Look am sorry about all this, I'm sorry that an innoncent young girl like you could get caught in a psychopaths web" explained Vera as she sat beside Tiffany. Vera then said as she pulled out a tape-recorder "but I've got to get your story, I need you to tell me everything what happened".

"Most of it's a blur, but I can remember some of it..." replied Tiffany before she explained "Charles, he was so nice to me at first...he made me feel so special. Then it all changed, when we moved into our house, he became abusive and horrid. He'd beat me, starve me and rape me. You see, he had this fantasy, a fantasy of sex-slaves. It was my job to make it a reality, but I couldn't do it, I told him 'no'. For that he punished me, and he began going out and doing stuff"

"What kind of stuff" asked Vera

"Raping women, I heard stuff about him before we got together, that he was criminal...but I loved him so much I ignored it, now I wish that I just got away from him" cried Tiffany

"Are you comfortable to carry on" questioned Vera

"Yeah...He kidnapped a girl and her sister, he brought them home. He locked me into the closet after he battered me, then I think he raped them. But when I was allowed out the closet again, there was only one sister there"

"What happened to her" asked Vera

"I don't know, but the sister he allowed to live, he wanted to keep" whimpered Tiffany before she cried loudly "I tried to help her, but he caught me and then he beat me... I can't remember much about the other night, but he murdered his mother, they began fighting and then he killed her". Tiffany began speaking quickly as if she was lost in the action "he turned around to me and beat me, next thing I know I was in a car with a woman and her baby, the woman said Charles had killed her husband... He took us to the woman's home then once again he knocked me out, I woke up and it seemed as if everyone was dead" then she blurted "even my own mother".

"Thank you Tiffany, I know this was hard for you... But do you know were Charles may be now" asked Vera as she stood up from her seat

"I dunno'" replied Tiffany

"Okay, I also should let you know, you have been discharged by the hospital but your home as been made a crime scene, is there anyone you can stay with"

"Yeah, I'll stay with my dad or some friends" replied Tiffany before she watched Vera leave. _Oh my god, it sounded so good, one day this is gonna' be made into a movie or somethin'... Chucky was right, Police are idiots and stupid _slyly thought Tiffany with an evil grin.

...

Tiffany rushed to Elizabeth with a fake smile wiped across her face and sighed "I'm so happy to see you" then she added sorrowfully "I'm sorry about earlier on, you know I've been through so much"

"It's okay, you are my best friend" smiled Elizabeth, _your best friend who was with the man who raped you _Tiffany thought amusingly. Elizabeth hugged Tiffany caringly before she explained "were gonna' drop by your house to pick up your stuff, then we'll go to mine"

"Okay" replied Tiffany. After climbing into the car, Elizabeth and Tiffany chatted about Chucky, Elizabeth swore that he was the one who raped her, but Tiffany defeneded him telling her friend that he wouldn't do that, until Tiffany remembered she had to play the victim and told her he probably did. In just a day Chucky had already killed four people, he had brutally killed the father with an axe then slit the mothers throat. The couples two teenage sons had had their skulls crushed in with a hammer. Chucky had went into a psychopathic frenzy.

Elizabeth talked to Tiffany about her baby daughter Lilian, then talked about her old neighborhood friends and what they were up to. Elizabeth had even talked about her huge diamond wedding ring she was wearing, but Tiffany took it as if she was rubbing her relationship in her face, so Tiffany didn't congragulate her. Tiffany was in a bad mood, she was angry, frustrated and annoyed, Elizabeth had everything. A fiancee who had a good job, a lovely baby, and a growing family as Elizabeth had revealed she was pregnant once again.

Tiffany was overwhelmed with jealousy and was desperate to tear Elizabeth's life into shreds. But at first she had to get rid of evidence which would incriminate her. Stopping outside Tiffany's house, Elizabeth asked politely "do'ya need any help packing"

"No" replied Tiffany coldly before got out the car and walked into the house. When she walked in she was shocked to find that in every room were gangs of detectives and police men, _How am I gonna' get the stuff _she thought before she walked into the bedroom and asked with a smile "can I please be alone" the police men smiled at the young lady who was badly bruised and left the room. Tiffany rushed to the loose floor board and pryed it open before grabbing the videotapes and the photo-album, she wished she could watch them again. "Oh I miss Chucky so much" she whimpered to herself before she wrapped them in a bunch of her clothes and stuffed them in a bag.

Holding the bag, she walked out of her house then turned back and whispered "good-bye".

Chapter 24

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, in the next few chapter were gonna' see how far Tiffany will go to ruin Elizabeth's life and we'll see what happens to Chucky. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	25. Hot Flames, Burning Jealousy

Authors note: Hope you enjoy, please leave a review.

Chapter 25:

Elizabeth and Draco's family house was of a moderate size, Tiffany noted it wasn't as close to luxury as her former house was. Walking towards the front door, Tiffany saw that several childrens toys had been left in the front yard. Inside was warm and cozy, it looked as if the house had been modified because of the children. In every room whether a bedroom or bathroom there were babies toys or bottles. Elizabeth smiled coyly at Draco as she and Tiffany entered the livingroom. Draco leaped of his seat with shock, it had been a long time since he'd seen her last, and he quickly noticed her face was a bit swollen and purple. Tiffany smiled as she walked over and hugged Draco, "thanks for letting me stay" she whispered in his ear

"It's okay" smiled Draco before he announced "hey look, its the original trio back together again". Tiffany and Elizabeth looked at eachother before laughing, "I'm so glad your here" Elizabeth told Tiffany before they once again hugged. Elizabeth hoped that they could re-establish their lost friendship which she believed they had lost because of Chucky, Elizabeth also still hoped that he'd be captured but she thought she would keep that quiet around the sensitive Tiffany.

"Nancy's upstairs, she's sleeping" Draco whispered as he gestured to the girls to keep quiet

"Okay, okay" giggled Elizabeth before Draco left the room and she asked Tiffany "do you want to see your room"

Tiffany smiled and cheerfully answered "Yeah, that'd be great". Grabbing her bag, Tiffany followed Elizabeth up the stairs, then down the hallway were she passed the main bedroom, the babies nursery and the bathroom before she reached where she would be staying. The room was quite large and spacious, in the far right-hand corner was the bed, opposite it was a small desk which beside it had a closet and cupboards. It was painted in a light pink colour, and the floor was even pink carpet. Tiffany guessed it must be Nancy's for when the new baby arrives. Tiffany turned to Elizabeth and told her gratefully "thanks, it's great, am just going to unpack"

"Okay, just ask if you want something or need something...I'll be downstairs if you need me" replied Elizabeth before she left the room. Tiffany poured out the bag on the bed and threw her clothes into the closet, then turned and glanced at the videos and photograph album. Tears began gathering in her eyes as she walked to the album and began flicking through the pages. She wished she could turn back time, to happier times. Stroking a picture of Chucky she muttered "I love you" before she closed the album then hid it in the back of her closet. The videos she stashed underneath the bed, then she walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and told herself "it's time to start a new life, a brand new chapter in my life".

Waking up the next morning, Tiffany was in a cheerful mood even on such a somber day. It was her mothers funeral, but she didn't mind, nothing wasn't going to rain on her parade. She had been awoken by the dreadful noise coming from the next room, the nursery. Nancy had been crying all night after a frightening nightmare, she little girl couldn't even be comforted by her parents who cradled and hugged her all night. Happily skipping into the front yard, Tiffany collected the daily newspaper before rushing into the house. Elizabeth stood in the kitchen, making pancakes for Draco when Tiffany suddenly burst in. She seemed excited and was in a delightful mood as she jumped on a stool, and began reading the newspaper. Elizabeth was startled by Tiffany's mood and the former hostage didn't seem dressed for a funeral.

"You want some pancakes" asked Elizabeth as she flipped a pancake

"No thanks Liz" replied Tiffany before she smiled "am searching for a job, I've decided am starting over new, am getting a new job, a fresh start...am leaving my past behind"

"But your mothers funerals today" blurted Elizabeth

Tiffany's glowing smile suddenly turned to a cruel snarl when she replied sternly "no, I don't even want to talk about it". Elizabeth was shocked by this cold reply, sometimes she wished Tiffany was still the same nerdy, shy girl she'd once been friends with. Suddenly Tiffany's smile reappeared and she shrieked in a girlish squeal "yes, found the perfect job", Elizabeth didn't respond, jumping of the stool Tiffany rushed out.

Elizabeth was worried about Tiffany, she may be possible supressing her emotiones, trying to hide her true feelings by hiding them beneath a happy facade. Elizabeth decided she should help her. "What should I do Draco, I'm gonna' help her but I don't know how" Elizabeth complained

"I don't know, call her sister, invite her over... The family must be suffering so much" suggested Draco as he gently rocked Nancy

"Okay, I will...but after the funeral" calmly replied Elizabeth before she left for the funeral.

...

When Elizabeth returned home, she walked straight into the livingroom and announced to Tiffany who was flicking through a magazine "Tiffany, your mothers funeral was beautiful, Nicole had done such a good job with everything"

"Oh yeah" shrugged Tiffany whose eyes didn't leave the magazine

"Uh hum, everyone was there even the press, journalist and paparazzi...They were asking all soughts of questions, but I know what everyone was wondering was 'where is Tiffany'"

"Well I was busy" replied Tiffany

"You should have been there, she was your mother" Elizabeth said in a angry whisper

"So" shot back Tiffany before she remembered she was supposed to be the victim then said "I just didn't want the memories all back, all the bad memories"

"Oh Tiff, I should of thought on...I'm sorry I should have never been so hard on you" commented Elizabeth

"It's okay" insisted Tiffany before she left the livingroom and went to her bedroom.

Pulling out her diary, she opened it, she had bought it that day as she thought she had to express her anger and feelings in someway as any suspcious behaviour could alert the police. Grabbing her pen, she scribbled furiously

_Who does that bitch think she is! telling me what I should do, so what if she's my mother! so what!... It's none of their business, it's nobody's business but mine and Chucky's. I can't even believe journalist and paparazzi were hounding the funeral... how stupid!. I should be the one being hounded, am the survivor... am gonna' teach every fucker a lesson. But first I'm gonna' teach this bitch Elizabeth a lesson, stupid cow with her perfect life. _

...

Beads of sweat rolled down Elizabeth's face as the temperature rapidly rised and she climbed out of bed. When she opened the door, the smoke was all that filled her view, then a bright glint of orange. Elizabeth held back a sob as the fire screamed and roared. It had begun in the bathroom but had moved along to Tiffany's room and the nursery. The tethered drapes had instantly caught fire and she could hear the crackle of the paint chipping. The pictures on the walls had been devoured by the flames and in an instant they had become nothing. Elizabeth clutched her robe as she heroically charged into the nursery. Nancy was safe in her cot were she was lying, she had been whimpering quietly when Elizabeth scooped her into her arms. _Where is Draco, where is Tiffany _she thought before she ran to the window and looked out. Draco's car was still there meaning he was still in the house, but Elizabeth didn't know were Tiffany was.

Elizabeth's heartbeat was pounding like a steel drum as she stumbled down the stairs clutching her daughter, she was blinded by the flames that seemed to chase her. Suddenly she saw him through the smoke, Draco was lying on the couch. "Draco" screamed Elizabeth then she turned around to see Tiffany coughing she looked up and yelled "I've just phoned the emergency service, we need to get out of here"

"I can't leave him" cried out Elizabeth. Tiffany ran to Elizabeth and took Nancy, "thanks" mouthed Elizabeth before she ran to Draco. Tiffany turned around, hiding an evil, cunning grin before she took the baby and climbed out the kitchen window as the doors were locked. Elizabeth's scream choked in her throat as she scrambled towards Draco, she was shocked at the flames that had began to burst through the windows, shattering the glass and spraying it everywhere. Crawling through the glass, tiny pieces pierced her hands and knee's before she reached Draco. "Wake up" she begged desperately as she stroked his face before clutching his t-shirt and dragging him across the floor. Reaching the kitchen door, she moaned with frustration when she tried to open it and found it was locked. Glancing at the window, she realised the only way to survive was to throw herself and Draco out the window. Then waves of fire shot into the kitchen, suddenly something blew up. Elizabeth lost her grasp on Draco and watched him fly through the air before he crashed through the window, then Elizabeth was thrown into the air and sent flying into the kitchen table. As she smashed into the table, a knife fell from the kitchen counter and stabbed her in the shoulder...

Chapter 25 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, jealousy has consumed Tiffany and she'd set the fire, but will she get caught and will Elizabeth survive. Please leave a review.


	26. Big Plans

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review

Chapter 26:

Blood shot from her mouth as she squeezed her eyes in pain and moaned in pain. She was writhing in pain as she looked at the knife that stood out of her shoudler, blood was pouring from her wound and onto the floor. Her body was bruised from her crashing through the table, and the fire had circled around her. "Help" she coughed, when she coughed blood spurted from her mouth. She lifted her arms up in front of her as if she was trying to reach out for someones hand. Suddenly she heard a voice, she was afraid and worried, she prayed this was someone to help her. She had to get to the voice, wrapping her hand around the knife, she clenched her teeth together before she ragged it from her shoulder. Shrieking in pain, tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her face before she spun around onto her stomach. Clawing at the floor, she tried to get herself to safety but couldn't move, any movement in her body caused agonising pain. Fighting through the pain, she clung onto the kitchen counter and pulled herself up while she roared in pain.

Limping and stumbling, she held one hand over her wound as she screamed "help" then as she grabbed a cupboard handle to steady herself, it tipped over and the whole cupboard fell on her, causing her to fall back onto the floor.

Holding the crying scared Nancy, Tiffany muttered "be quiet" as she ran over to Draco, who had been flung out of the window. Checking his pulse, she noticed her still had a quiet but steady heart beat _fuck _she thought with dissapointment. Now her only hope was that Elizabeth die a painful death in a fiery grave. She heard a siren echo throughout the street, turning around she found a fire engine parked on the curb. Several men jumped out of the engine, one rushed over to Tiffany "is there anyone else in there" he asked

"No" replied Tiffany before she spat "yeah, my friend Elizabeth"

"Don't worry Ma'am, we'll save her" smiled the man before he followed his co-workers into the hazardous house. _They better not save her _thought Tiffany with a snarl before she watched an ambulance park beside the fire engine. Stephen Price dived out of the ambulance and ran over to Draco's almost lifeless body "he's breathing" sighed Tiffany behind him

"Get this one in the ambulance" ordered Stephen before several of his co-workers rushed over and carried Draco into the ambulance. "We better get you two in there" Stephen told Tiffany before he instructed "get into the ambulance, were gonna' have to do some tests on you two". Following the mans orders, Tiffany walked to the ambulance and climbed in, but she couldn't help but glance back to see if they had retrieved Elizabeth alive. Suddenly she gasped with shock as she watched the smoke clear, and a fireman heroically climb out of the house clutching Elizabeth. She was immediately placed in another ambulance, then she was sent off to the hospital.

_Fucking bitch _Tiffany screamed in her head as she angrily squeezed Nancy who yelpled with shock, the squel attracted the attention of Stephen who was sat next to Draco who was lying in between Stephen and Tiffany. "Everything okay" Stephen asked

"Yeah, she's just scared" lied Tiffany with an evil smirk. The rest of the drive was in silence, but in her head Tiffany couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Elizabeth _What if she survives, they're gonna' try to keep that bitch alive...I'm gonna' have to wait to kill her now _she thought repeatedly with anger. When they arrived at the hospital, Tiffany watched as Draco was instantly rushed into the emergency room were he was followed by Elizabeth. Elizabeth needed surgery and she had lost a great amount of blood, Draco's injuries were minor compared to Elizabeth's though he had broken bones.

Tiffany and Nancy were lucky, they only had a few quick tests to sit through then they were cleared. Tiffany was still worried though, what if Elizabeth became suspicious of her, and Tiffany wondered if Elizabeth's baby was still healthy in her womb. Tiffany prayed that Draco and Elizabeth would die, then she decided she'd kill Nancy. That would mean she had demolished an entire family _Chucky would be so proud _she thought with a giggle.

Chapter 27 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have big plans for Tiffany and her goal to kill Elizabeth's family. Please leave a review and comment on what you thought of this chapter. Thanks


	27. Family, Nancy and health

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review.

Chapter 27:

After being interviewed by a Detective, Tiffany was startled to see Vera strolling towards her. With a warming smile Vera asked "Tiffany, how are you"

"Detective, I'm fine thanks. You know things are getting better" replied Tiffany as she held Nancy

"Good, we believe we're going to catch Charles, he's killed over 15 people in a matter of days" explained Vera before she suggested "I think he wants to be caught"

"Oh, well...I'm moving on now, I'm just in the hospital because there was a terrible fire" responded Tiffany in the awkward situation

"I'm just visiting a friend" Vera said before she added "I've got to go, but I'll keep you updated on the case"

"Thanks" smiled Tiffany before she waved Vera goodbye. Turning around, Tiffany strolled around the hospital to calm the annoying Nancy, the baby was nauseating and irritating. The cries echoed throughout the hospital before Tiffany stormed into the bathroom, sat the young child on a seat and snapped "fucking shut up". The baby silenced and stared at Tiffany in fear, tears gathered in her eyes before Tiffany grabbed the baby roughly and laughed "lets see if mummy and daddy are dead".

Nervously walking into Draco's room, she found he was awake and seemed quite well. "Nancy" he shrieked with happiness when he noticed Tiffany carrying the young child. "Oh it's daddy" Tiffany laughed as she thought _That bastard didn't die_. Handing Nancy over to Draco, he smiled happily as he hugged his precious daughter then asked "how is Elizabeth". Tiffany stared at him with a puzzled look before she replied uncaringly "I'm going to check on her in a minute, but I think she's pretty bad...she looked pretty wounded". Draco glanced at Nancy and smiled then looked back at Tiffany and muttered "send her my love".

Resting her hand on Draco's leg, she smiled and replied "I will" then she asked "when are you allowed out, and what's up with you". Draco frowned with sadness as he looked at his legs, then explained "they're broke, the doctors are hopeful they'll heal by themselves. But I'm expected to be in a wheelchair for a while, as long as am okay for Nancy though I don't care, and I should be out by tomorrow".

"How are you going to look after Nancy though" spat Tiffany

"I will take care of her, so will Elizabeth" stammered Draco

"How are you gonna' do this, Elizabeth might not even be well enough... Neither of you are going to be able to care for her, or care for yourselves" claimed Tiffany. Draco thought about it then reassured Tiffany "I'll be fine, I'll find away", he then thought about it again, the reality was that Tiffany was telling the truth. How could he care for his family, with two broken legs. Stopping Tiffany before she left the room, he asked "Tiffany, if me and Elizabeth aren't well enough, will you stay with us for a while... Just till we get healthy enough to be a proper family again". Tiffany looked back at Draco and Nancy, then she smiled "Off course I will". Tiffany left the room, then as she walked down the hallway, she thought _I'm gonna' kill these bastards _before she cackled evily.

When she entered the emergency ward, she walked calmly down the manic hallway as nurses and doctors rushed past her. Finding Elizabeth's room, Tiffany was frustrated, angry and highly dissapointed to find her alive. Nurse Velmae Lou was standing beside her bed, "Who are you" Velmae asked

"I'm Tiffany" replied Tiffany as she continued to walk towards Elizabeth

"I'm sorry, only family is allowed here" sternly stated Velmae

"Am her sister" lied Tiffany before she gently grabbed Elizabeth's hand

"Oh okay" stuttered Valmae as Tiffany shoved past and sat beside Elizabeth's bed. "Is she going to die" coldly asked Tiffany as she glared at Elizabeth

"No, she's got a steady heartbeat, though she has suffered severe burns on her legs and arms, a stab wound to the shoulder, and severe blood loss. That resulted in her becoming comatous" explained Valmae

"Oh, so... She may not wake up" replied Tiffany as she tried to hide her sly smirk

"That's a chance, but she's most likely to" reassured Valmae

"Well she may not" Tiffany roared, before she jumped from her seat and stormed angrily back to Draco's room. Outside Draco's room, she took several deep breaths as she tried to calm her anger, she couldn't make become suspicious. Bursting into the room, she exclaimed "she's in a coma" then as she fell into the chair beside Draco's bed, she cried "she may not wake up, they didn't say nothing about the baby". A tear rolled down Draco's face, before he hugged Nancy tightly and began to cry into her shoulder. Tiffany sat beside the father and daughter, she grasped hold of Draco's hand and rubbed it gently before she whispered in a caring manner "It'll be okay".

Tiffany walked out of the room to shockingly find Nicole standing there, "Tiffany" she gasped as she rushed over with her arms open wide. Wrapping her arms around Tiffany, she whispered lovingly into her ear "am so happy to see you"

"Aren't you mad" nervously stuttered Tiffany as tears began to gather in her eyes

"Obviously not" whimpered Nicole before she explained "Me and dad don't mind, we know how much you've been through...we understand". Tiffany rushed her fingers through her sisters hair as tears fell down her face "oh god, I've missed you so much".

"How'd you know I was here" questioned Tiffany as she walked with Nicole down to the cafe

"My friend called me, she said she saw you...at first I couldn't believe it, but I knew I had to come. I've been wanting to see you for such a long time" sobbed Nicole

"I've missed you too" cried Tiffany before they once again lovingly hugged eachother. Without Chucky to talk to, Tiffany had been craving for someone to talk to, now she hoped she could talk to Nicole. Stopping at the cafe, they went inside and sat down at a table near the window. After ordering herself and her sister a cup of tea each, Nicole asked with a confused face "So why are you here anyway"

"There was a fire at Elizabeth's...I've been staying with her you see" explained Tiffany before she stated "Elizabeth's in a coma, Draco's okay but his legs are broken and Nancy she's fine thankfully...but most of the house is destroyed". Nicole sat gazing out the window for several seconds, before she asked kindly "would you like to come home"

"My home's a crime scene" mumbled Tiffany before she answered "I'd love to come back, live with you and dad, it'll be good"

"Okay then, well that's settled, you lot are coming home with me" cheerfully replied the delighted Nicole. Tiffany and Nicole walked into Draco's room, he was still crying, but he was trying to hide his tears from Nancy who was crawling around the bed. "Draco" calmly said Tiffany before she explained "since we can't go back in the house, we're gonna' move in with Nicole okay...so I'll take Nancy tonight"

"Are you sure it's okay" asked Draco

"It's fine" smiled Nicole

"Okay" replied Draco before he waved at Nancy as she was picked up by Tiffany, then he shouted lovingly "goodbye my Nancy, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Daddy" Nancy sniffled as she was carried away by the mean Tiffany. Parking outside the her fathers home, memories came flying back at her, happy ones, sad ones, funny ones. All of them hit her at once as she climbed out of the car, smiling at the beautiful manor she whimpered to herself "am home". She was riddled with nerves, she was confused about the kind of reception her father would give her. She tried to calm her nerves by reminding herself that everyone believes that she's just another victim, _I was a victim, a hostage...nothing more _she told herself in her head. "You ready" laughed Nicole as she passed Nancy to her sister, then opened the front door.

Stepping in it felt as if Tiffany was flying back in time, it seemed as if she was stepping into her old self. The nerdy, unattractive girl who craved beauty and adventure, she didn't want to go back to her former self. Wiping away a small tear that had gathered in her eye, she clutched Nancy as she walked into the livingroom. She was expecting to see her mother sitting there, as she usually would asking were she had been. But she wasn't. Kenneth her father was not there either, she expected him to be sitting there relaxing beside her mother, a cuban cigar in his mouth and the newspaper in his hands. But he wasn't.

It seemed as if it had been hundreds of years since she had been in this house, a house she once considered to be not just her home but her prison. "Darling" echoed throughout the house, Tiffany turned around and saw her father standing there. A glowing smile was wiped across his face as he ran towards her "I've missed you so much" he assured her, before he hugged his daughter and pecked her on the cheek.

"I've missed you to daddy" mumbled Tiffany, before Nicole walked over to her father and explained "There was a fire at Tiffany's friends, so I suggested she could stay here, along with her friends when they get outta' hospital"

"Sure, sure" smiled Kenneth before he hugged Tiffany once again and announced "aslong as I have my two daughters with me, I'm happy". After reuniting with her father, Tiffany took Nancy up to her old bedroom "you can sleep in my room" Tiffany told Nancy before she laid her onto her bed then tucked her in. After leaving Nancy, Tiffany fell onto the floor, her hands hiding her face she cried uncontrollably as memories came flooding back once again. The memories weren't of Chucky, they were of her mother and her family. She had once cherished her family, she thought they were precious, her parents had always doted on there 'princess' and spoiled her. She could remember her families visits to the beach, she could feel the sand between her feet, she could smell the ocean and hear the laughter and chatter of her family. _I loved them, and all I've done is cause them shit, yeah they made me angry, but they didn't deserve what I did _she thought before Nicole found her crying.

"What's wrong" Nicole asked

"I've just missed you all, I've just missed mother" wailed Tiffany as Nicole cuddled her. That night Tiffany crawled into bed with her sister, just as she had done when she was younger after a horrid nightmare, now it seemed as if she was living in a nightmare.

Waking up the next day, Tiffany instantly remembered the videos and the photograph album. _I've gotta' get them, they could land me in jail _she thought worryingly before she raced down the stairs. Grabbing her sisters coat, she slipped in on before she snatched her fathers car keys from the table. Running out, she jumped in her fathers car and drove frantically to Elizabeth's house. Parking outside, she jumped out and ran into the house. Nearly all of the furniture had been burnt, everything was a soot black, and piles of ashes were scattered around the rooms. Running into her room, she shrieked with frustration as she found her clothes had been scorched, thankfully though she saved her diary, the videos and the photograph album.

When she returned to the manor, she went into the backgarden and dug a small hole. In the small hole she buried the videos and the photograph album, she decided she'd keep the diary as it'd be a fun hobby and keep her busy. Finally now she could forget about the video's and the album, now she could finally stop worrying. She now had to get a room ready for Draco, he was being discharged the next day so she needed to change one of the spare rooms into a bedroom for him and Nancy. She had big plans for Draco while Elizabeth was out the way.

Chapter 27 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, in this chapter we saw Tiffany starting to feel guilty about some of her crimes, but will she stop killing?. Also what are her plans for Draco?. You will find out in the following chapters... Please review


	28. The Final Chapter

Authors note: This is the FINAL chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please leave me a review. Please after reading, read the authors note at the end. Enjoy the end to Bound Together.

Chapter 28:

Draco smiled happily as he sat in the wheelchair and Tiffany wheeled him into their new home. Draco was overwhelmed with happiness and joy as Nancy rushed to him, he couldn't believe Nicole and Kenneth's kindness to him and his family. "I can't say thanks enough, I am so grateful" Draco said expressing his happiness as he gently patted her hand. Tiffany smiled and leaned over his shoulder, pecking him on the cheek she smiled "Don't worry about it". Tiffany had been anxiously awaiting Draco's arrival, knowing that he was now in a wheelchair, she had to redecorate her fathers study room and turn it into a suitable bedroom for him and Nancy.

Draco was happy that he was finally out of the hospital, but he felt guilty because he was so far away from Elizabeth. She had improved slightly, thankfully they had found out the baby was still alive and healthy. When Draco first visited Elizabeth, he was devastated and shocked as her arms had been left scarred and burnt, and her face, it had a vacant emotionless look on it. She was no longer smiling. Tears always gathered in his eyes when he thought about the pain Elizabeth must have suffered. A glistening smile wiped across his face thought when he thought about Tiffany, Nicole and Kenneth. They had welcomed Draco and his daughter with open arms, Draco couldn't believe that they were offering their care to his daughter and himself.

The room, which Tiffany now said was his, was large and spacious. It had been seperated into two halves. One half acted as a bedroom, in it was a large double bed, a babies cot, a desk, closet and television. The other half had also been halved, one half was a small bathroom and the other was a living room. "Tiffany, this is unbelievable" gasped Draco as he entered the room

"Oh Draco, don't worry about it... We are happy to have you here" cheerfully replied Tiffany as she ran her fingers through Draco's hair. _He's still handsome _Tiffany thought as she watched him play with Nancy. Tiffany walked over to Draco as he sat with Nancy on his lap, "Nicole and daddy, they've both got plans for tonight" Tiffany informed Draco before she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled "It'll just be me, you and Nancy"

"Okay" Draco replied as his attention was still captured by Nancy

"So" Tiffany said "I'll cook us up a nice meal"

"That'll be nice" smiled Draco as he glanced at Tiffany then turned back to Nancy.

Tiffany watched secretly as Kenneth sat in his office, poking her head through the door she asked "do you want a glass of wine or something"

"You know what love, I would love one" Kenneth cheerfully answered before Tiffany rushed downstairs to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Tiffany walked to the wine rack, it held several expensive wines some of them were extremely rare. Before she took one, she checked around, just to be sure that Nicole was else were. Opening the bottle of wine, she poured her father a large glass before she grabbed it and began walking up to the office. Stopping outside the office door, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small tub of white powder. Sprinkling some in her fathers drink, she stirred it with her finger then watched as it disolved in the wine. Strolling in, she smiled "here you go daddy". Kenneth smiled then took a small sip, looking up he questioned "it tastes bitter"

"Must of been there for a while" reasoned Tiffany before she watched her father drink the rest of the wine. Tiffany then watched with a cruel smirk as he father suddenly collapsed onto the floor. Walking to him, she checked his pulse, he was still alive. She didn't want to kill him though, she just needed to knock him out for now. Dragging her father into his bedroom, she lifted him onto his bed then tucked him in.

_I've knocked out Daddy with a handfull of drugs I crushed then sprinkled into his drink. At first, I believed I had missed by family but now I realise why I left them for Chucky (who I miss so much). This is the family that kept me locked away from my friends, I had not one ounce of a social life because of these bastards. But it doesn't matter now, 'cause I'll make 'em pay... Draco on the other hand, he's such a gentleman, now I know why I fell for him in the first place, it was only 'cause Elizabeth snatched him off me at the party, that's why I didn't end up with him. I'm gonna' get him back though... I've got big plans for tonight. _

Tiffany closed her diary, then tucked it under her pillow. She then checked out the window and watched Nicole jump into her friends car. Glancing in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection before she decided to get ready. She squeezed into a tight, black strapless dress that revealed a lot of her cleavage, and stopped just above her knee. Her hair she styled into a big blonde boufant, then she applied her make-up. She painted her lips a blood-red, she applied her mascara and drawed on her eyebrows. _God I look hot _she thought as she giggled before she rushed downstairs in her new high-heeled boots. Draco was asleep, that was dissapointing, but it gave her time to slip a sleeping pill into Nancy's mouth _Just to keep her asleep for a while _thought Tiffany.

An hour later after Tiffany checked Draco was awake she announced "dinner's ready". Draco wheeled himself over to Nancy's bed, holding the rim of the cot he popped himself up and checked if she was okay. "Nancy's asleep" he yelled before he added "guess it'll just be me and you". Wheeling himself out of the room, he was startled to find Tiffany standing beside the dinner table. She looked stunning, she was dressed provactively and smiled suggestively as she confidently strutted towards him. Wrapping her hands around the handles of his wheelchair, she guided him over to the table then admitted nervously "am glad...we're alone". Draco watched as the beautiful Tiffany served the magnificent food she had cooked; swedish meatballs.

"Charles loved swedish meatballs" sniffled Tiffany as she sipped her champagne

"I guess that's one thing we have in common, except he's a psychopathic rapist" replied Draco who then let out a loud chuckle. Noticing Tiffany was upset, he rested his hand gently on her hand "am sorry" he apologized "I shouldn't have said that"

"It's okay" Tiffany sobbed quietly

"I know you loved him, even with the way he treated you" reasoned Draco

"He was nice though... sometimes anyway" stuttered Tiffany as a tear rolled down her face then she cried "am just lonely at the minute"

"Your not lonely" Draco told Tiffany before he explained sweetly "you have me...and Nancy. You've also got your sister and father"

"Yeah, but how am I ever gonna' have someone to love, Elizabeth's in a coma and still she has someone, Nicole too, she thinks I don't know but she's got a fella"

"Trust me Tiffany, your beautiful" Draco commented before he stuttered "You don't have to worry...'bout getting a man"

"You mean that" Tiffany exclaimed "You think am beautiful"

"Yeah" smiled Draco. Tiffany stood up from her chair then she strolled around the table, "Draco" she whispered seductively

"Yeah" Draco replied unknowingly as he glanced up, Tiffany pounced on him and began kissing him passionately. Draco rushed his fingers through Tiffany's blonde curls as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around Draco. Draco began to unzip Tiffany's dress before he paused and muttered "I can't do this". Tiffany's cheerful smile dissapeared and her face contorted with anger before she asked sternly "why".

Gently pushing Tiffany of his lap, Draco spun around and began wheeling himself back to his room as he babbled "Tiffany, I've got Elizabeth, she's my wife, the mother of my child". Tiffany frowned with sadness before she ran in front of him. "She's in a coma, she may never wake up...I just want you to be happy" Tiffany explained as she wiped away Draco's tears. Pecking his cheek, she then began kissing him passionately before she wheeled him into the bedroom. Helping him onto the bed, she then danced seductively as she stripped from her dress and underwear then crawled onto the bed. "What about Nancy" Draco asked as Tiffany unbuttoned his t-shirt

"She's well away" childishly giggled Tiffany before she licked up Draco's chest and began intimately kissing him.

Chucky watched secretly through the window, clutching a bunch of lilies and roses, he thought it would be a romantic idea to suprise Tiffany who he had missed. Instead he found himself becoming a raging lunatic, his blood boiled with anger as he clenched his fists after tossing the flowers on the floor. "I'm gonna' kill 'em" he said in a trembling but frightening tone. His nostrils were flaring, his eyes were flashing in anger as he was overwhelmed with fury.

Nicole climbed out the car then yelled happily "bye" as she waved and watched her boyfriend drive off. Turning around, she calmly strolled up to the front door as she carelessly swung her bags. She had went late night shopping with her boyfriend Paul, she adored him but she didn't like to brag about him. She was always worried when she accidently mentioned Paul, in case it upset Tiffany. He'd taken her to a lovely restraunt after they went shopping and watched a scary late night movie. As they sat in the car, closing their eyes in terror, he had wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

Reaching for the door knob, she was taken back when she heard a loud moan, before she went to reach for it again she was pounced on. Knocked into the bushes, she dived up in shock as tears began to roll down her face. She was scared and panicking, "who's there" she yelled as her eyes darted around her. Spinning around, she screamed in terror as Chucky charged towards her. Wrestling her onto the floor, he took handfuls of soil and stuffed it into her mouth to gag her, then as she cried a river of tears he bit into her neck and teared a chunk of flesh from it. Blood poured from her wound as she wiggled beneath Chucky who then covered her mouth and pinched her nose, causing her to slowly suffocate.

He dragged the body around the house and hid it behind a tree, "Fuckin' bitch" he grunted before he walked back around to the bedroom window. Tiffany was on top of Draco, Chucky could hear her moaning with pleasure as she clawed Draco's chest. _Bet he don't do her like I did, fuck am gonna' slit his throat _thought Chucky before he took Nicole's house keys then entered the manor through the front door. Calmly strolling into the kitchen, he took a long, sharp and shiny kitchen knife then casually walked over to the bedroom door. When he burst into the bedroom, he exploded with rage, the naked Tiffany leaped of Draco as she clutched the blanket and crawled off the bed. Draco spun onto his stomach, then tried desperately to drag himself to safety. "You fucking whore" Chucky roared pointing at Tiffany as he walked towards Draco. "Please, my baby, she's over there asleep" begged Draco before Chucky coldly replied "tough shit" then he sliced the crying mans face with the cold blade. Blood dripped down Draco's face as he gripped the bedsheets babbling "just let my baby live", Chucky glared at Tiffany and demanded "take care of the baby". Obeying the man she loves, Tiffany relaxed herself then with a calm demeanor she strolled over to Nancy.

Grabbing Draco's face he turned it to face towards Tiffany and Nancy, then as he laughed sadistically he forced the crying father to watch as Tiffany wickedly suffocated the sleeping Nancy. "You bastards, Tiffany I can't believe you" whimpered Draco before he watched Tiffany strut over to Chucky who then suddenly grabbed her by the neck and warned "don't you ever love another man"

"Baby, I never loved him" Tiffany promised as she stroked Chucky's face before she kissed him passionately then whispered into his ear "I've always love you though". Chucky smiled before he took the knife and began slicing Draco's chest as Tiffany laughed and cackled. "Kill 'em, kill 'em" giggled Tiffany as she gained back her thirst for cold-blooded murder. Chucky then slit Draco's throat then the duo watched as Draco painfully and slowly died. "I was just getting back at Elizabeth" swore Tiffany before she added "She's in a coma, I was just gettin' back at her... she has a perfect fuckin' life with her husband and kid, but me I can hardly ever see you". Tiffany cried into Chucky's shoulder before he told her "it's okay, I know you love me anyway...I've got to go anyway, I've got a job tonight am doin' with Eddie"

"Okay baby, I love you" Tiffany said before Chucky asked "anyone else 'ere"

"No sweet face, Nicole's out" said Tiffany before she remembered "Oh, dad's asleep upstairs". Chucky then laughed before he explained "babe, I killed Nicole" Tiffany looked at him sternly before she ordered "you betta' go an' kill daddy now". Chucky chuckled then rushed up the stairs, Tiffany giggled as she stood in the bedroom doorway and then watched Chucky viciously stab her father to death. Covered in blood, Chucky then grabbed Tiffany, pulled her towards him then threw her onto the bed. Pinning her down, he then loving pecked her body before he kissed her neck, then intimately kissed her. Then they made passionate, wild love beside her fathers dead body, in the house which had a dead bodies in several rooms and surrounding it.

Tiffany woke up with a loud yawn and stretched out her arms, she looked beside her and noticed Chucky wasn't there, she then climbed out of the bed and walked into the bedroom were Chucky had threw her fathers body in the bath tub.

_I'm so stressed, Chucky left me once again... I love him so much but I hate it when he leaves me, sometimes I just dream about him but last night was FANTASTIC, we had such an amazing and passionate night. He's always known how to show me a good time, but now am left with the stress and worry about how I should contact the police. What am I gonna' say? the bastard killed my family but left me. I don't know what to do_

She wrote in her diary then drew at the bottom of the page a small heart with Chucky and Tiffany written surrounding it. "I love him" she sighed before she shut the diary. Walking in the livingroom, she wiped her tears of love and anger as she switched on the television then sitting on the couch she watched seemingly mesmerized by the daily news.

"Hello Hackensack, New Jersey. This is Elle Branson, your number one news reporter here to tell you the news" the news reporter smiled before she then announced "This morning, Charles Lee Ray, also known as The Lakeshore Strangler, was shot and killed by the police force at about 6 am".

Tears began to cascade down Tiffany's cheeks as she trembled and shook uncontrollably, her heart sank inside her and her stomach twisted and turned in knots. "Once called 'The Most Evil Killer, New Jersey has ever seen' Charles Lee Ray brutally murdered what is thought to have been over 25 innocent people". Clutching her stomach, precious memories flashed before her eyes as she stood up then began to stumble towards the television. "He can't be dead" she wailed and cried repeatedly "I loved him, I was with him last night" she screamed at the television before she noticed something twinkling in the corner of her eye. It was a huge, sparkling diamond ring which Chucky had left behind "I knew it" she shrieked "he didn't wanna' keep on killin'... he just wanted to be with me. He wanted to be with me forever" she cried as she grabbed the ring from the mantle. Slipping it onto her finger, it was the perfect size for her finger. "I loved him so much" she mumbled before she grabbed the television and threw it onto the floor.

Tiffany wasn't going to lose him now, especially if they were going to get married, she couldn't be alone anyway. She wouldn't be able to survive without Chucky, he was her food, her water, her life. "I don't care" she screamed as she gazed into the huge diamond that was in the gold ring "I'M GONNA' BRING YOU BACK".

The End...

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed Bound Together, I really enjoyed writing it and I loved reading every review. So please leave a review and tell me what you thought of Bound Together and how it finished. Tell me everything about what you thought about Bound Together because I would love to read your thoughts. Thank you. I'm going to see how Bound Together is recieved then I'll most likely be writing a sequal based several years after Seed Of Chucky which will focus on Glenda but also some surviving characters from this story will appear.


End file.
